Feel Good
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ever since Ryuga died, God(s) refused to accept him. Years later, instead of sending him to Hell, he's sent back down to Earth. His task is to make Ginga love beyblade again. But Ginga's a sex-addicted, bey-hating, stripper now. He will only beyblade again if Ryuga helps him get revenge on those who wronged him. The two learn to love each other in ways no one else can. HARD YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Feel Good**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Bondage, S &M, drugs, violence, and death.**

 **Ryuga's P.O.V.**

It all went wrong so fast. One minute I was with Ginga and the others, the next I saw Doji, and then I was face to face with the devil himself. **Rago**.

I didn't need any help, I never have and never will. I wanted to wipe that smug look off Doji's face and crush Rago with my own hands.

That's how it was supposed to go, but Rago was strong, stronger than me. Probably the strongest amount of Dark Energy I've ever seen.

I even put everything on my best attack and I **still** couldn't faze him. My body got weak and I could see Rago still calm and still standing. I'll never forget how irritating it was when he looked down on me. Like I was an insect.

But it hurt worse because there was nothing I could do. Rago attacked me once and then I lost consciousness.

"Ryuga! RYUGA NO!" I remember being held in someone's arms and then being held tightly.

Judging by that annoying voice, it had to be Ginga. Stop yelling..let me rest. I don't need your coddling pity.

He said things like how much I meant to him and how he'd never forgive the other guy. Ginga always was an idiot like that. Even his friends worried about me.

So annoying.

If **I** lost, then what the **hell** makes you think **you** could win?! Rago would just kill you too.

But they didn't care, they all charged in like idiots. I might as well keep going too. I got up and mustered up my strength to hold L-Drago and give my remaining power to someone else.

"KENTA!"

The little kid turned around and I gave him all I had left. I know I'm dying and that this is the end. But If I can help defeat Rago, then it'll be worthy. Going down without a fight isn't my style.

Once my powers were gone my body began to fade. I was engulfed by bright green light and then nothing but darkness.

That's what brought me to where I am now. Just floating around in darkness.

I don't know how long I've been like this. I can't move, speak, or see anything but a flickering red light.

It's so far away..I can't get any closer to it. Why is that?

Suddenly it got hot. Really hot! I think I'm going crazy the red light is getting closer to me?! But the closer it comes the hotter I feel!

STAY BACK! STAY BACK! I couldn't move so the flames engulfed my body starting with my feet.

"GAAAAAHHH!" I managed to scream as I felt myself moving again.

I crashed downward until my butt hit some rocks.

"Urrrghhh..what the hell?" I rubbed my sore body but heard clanking noises. I finally got a good look at where I was.

My neck was chained to my wrists, my ankles were chained to two stone boulders, and I was surrounded by a ring of fire.

I rolled my eyes, "Great..who kidnapped me **this** time?"

" **This is no kidnapping Master."**

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

L-Drago was behind me, tall with red scales and all. But he was chained, same as me.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"We are at the 'end' master." He growled, "You died, remember?"

"What the hell do you mean this is the end?! Explain dragon!"

"He means you're in Hades, you arrogant simian." Said a gruff voice.

I faced forward. On a higher pillar of rocks was a goat thing..no a sheep. I think.

"My name is Ares. I am a **ram** , thank you very much!" he snorted, "We can hear everything you're thinking Ryuga."

"Well then answer my questions dammit! Am I in Hell or what?! What's going on?!"

"So rude and vulgar. But yes, welcome to Hell, your new home." He sat down on some rocks, "We've all been waiting for you.

After saying that, more animals and magical creatures came forth.

Sagitario, Leone, Eagle, Phoenix, Libra, Bull, Aquarius, Sagitario, and Pegasus. The great Gods of the Galaxy.. and they weren't happy to see me either.

Leone walked forward to me, getting rid of the ring of fire, "Welcome to your punishment, Ryuga." He snarled at me.

"Punishment? For what?!"

Aquarius splashed about in a pond, "How **dare** you ask that?! After everything you've done to my beloved Hikaru!"

Eagle flew down to land, "We've been watching over you and **all** the bladers you've ever interacted with Ryuga. Don't act like you've done nothing wrong. Now it's time for you to pay the price!"

I scoffed, "I just sacrificed my life to save the damn world! There's no way I'm settling for this, you rat with wings."

The bird shrieked at me and unleashed it's talons, but Pegasis raised a wing to stop him, "Calm down Eagle. The judgement hasn't been decided yet."

"What judgement?!" Leone growled as he circled me, "This bastard clearly needs to be punished! He's an **asshole**!"

 **Clearly** he gets his mouth from his master.

"You leave master Kyoya out of this!" he heard my thoughts.

"Ryuga joined Dark Nebula!" screeched Eagle.

Phoenix flamed, "None of this would've happened if he hadn't stolen L-Drago in the first place!"

Aquario splashed, "All he's done is taken and ruin lives!"

Libra hung from the ceiling, "He even betrayed my master after worshipping him for so long."

Leone growled in my face, "But most of all, your bottomless amount of selfishness is sickening. You don't deserve to rest in peace, you scum!"

I glared back at him, "Well, _I_ regret nothing! You all only named the **bad** things I've done! If you're expecting an apology then you can forget it!" I refuse to grovel and beg for forgiveness. But I am scared, I have no idea what the punishment is or how long I'll burn for it.

Leone smirked, "Heh, bark all you want. I can smell your fear." His eyes glowed green and he licked his lips, ready to eat me whole.

I cringed waiting for him to take a bite, but Pegasus clopped forward, "Wait!"

The Gods turned their attention to the horse.

"I agree, Ryuga isn't exactly a hero. But he has done good deeds too. For my master and for you all too." He turned to Eagle, "Remember when helped rid you of your dark power Eagle? Tsubasa got better and was released from the hospital."

Eagle huffed, "Well, yes..I suppose that helped a lot."

Sagitario clopped forward too, "I'll never forget how you helped trained Kenta too. To this day Master Kenta has been deeply indebted to you." He bowed to me, "Thank you Ryuga, you too L-Drago."

"May I speak as well?" L-Drago growled behind me, "Out of all the masters who have used me, I believe Ryuga was the most merciful. He was always there for me. He healed me countless times, trained with me, and even won battles without relying on my dark powers."

"Who cares?! This heathen deserves what's coming to him!" Leone pounced at me.

I gasped unable to dodge.

Pegasis nipped at Leone to back off, "That's enough friend. Hear me out, please. Rather than punish him, I have a better idea."

Leone huffed and backed off, "Fine, spit it out already!"

The horse approached me and I stared up at its white winged beauty. Feathers fell with every graceful step.

"Rather than punish you Ryuga, I've called everyone here to put you on trial."

"A trial?"

"I have a mission for you. Please help my master, Ginga. Help **all** of our owners."

"What?!" Ares bleated, "You can't possibly trust him to-!"

"Ares please, what other choice do we have?"

I got mad, "Stop talking like I'm not here! What **exactly** is going on?!" they looked at me with sad faces. I looked around confused, "What could possibly have happened to those goofy kids? I thought Ginga and everyone saved the day already."

"Day?" Pegasis tilted his head, "Ryuga, I don't know if you've noticed but you've been dead for 7 years already."

My body froze up, "B-But I was just there."

L-Drago explained, "Time goes by faster after death master. Those goofy kids have all grown up."

"But sadly, not for the better." Pegasis bent his neck down to look me in the eye, "Please save my master, Ginga."

"Him? What trouble is that goody-two-shoes in? Let me guess, is the world in danger again? Did he lose a bey battle?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't waste my time."

Pegasis stomped his hoof, "LISTEN!"

I jumped a bit and looked the horse in the eye.

"This is not a game! My master hasn't used me in years. He's not the same at all anymore, each day he's changing worse and worse. Our masters..our precious partners have all changed for the worse since you passed. I don't know who else to turn to. So please just listen."

I couldn't tell if the horse trembled from anger or sadness, so I just shut up and listened.

"Fine, what do you need me to do."

"I propose we send you back to Earth, amongst the living. I want you to help Ginga and his friends return to normal."

"Are you sure we can trust this criminal? What if he just runs off and doesn't do anything?" said Libra.

"It'll only be for a year. L-Drago will be with you the entire time. If you choose to disobey us, then your fate to burn in Hell will be sealed." The horse snorted, "But if you accept and complete the mission, we'll pardon all your wrong doings and give you a peaceful afterlife."

I smirked at that offer, "Don't look down on me! There's no task a Dragon Emperor can't complete! Just you wait, I'll fix everything. And you'd better let me rest when I get back."

"Hmph, he's getting cocky already." Leone roared and my chains immediately became undone.

I rubbed my sore wrists and neck. Pegasis flapped its wings and a portal appeared on the ground, "Ginga resides in this city in Japan. It should be near Shibuya inside a club."

"Ginga goes clubbing now huh. You'd think you know a person. So what's next? I just slap him around and make him Beyblade again? Piece of cake." I stretched, "I probably won't even need a year."

Pegasis sighed, "If only it were that easy."

The horse looked hurt. Just what happened to Ginga while I was gone. Whatever happened I'll fix everything if it'll get everybody off my back.

Leone chuckled, "Now it's time for your curse." He roared again and L-Drago was unchained, "You know what to do Dragon. Unless you don't think your master can do it?"

L-Drago flew in a circle, "I have faith Master Ryuga can do anything."

"We'll see. Alright scum, here comes the fun part."

L-Drago flew straight at me and my whole body lit on fire. I've never felt so much pain since I died.

I literally felt him enter my body, " **AAAARRRGGHH!** Y-You what have you done?! STOP IIT!"

Pegasis and Leone stepped back leaving me to howl in pain, "We already told you. L-Drago will be with you the whole time. You two will be one living person. We will not separate you two until you complete your mission."

Leone's tail wagged, "So the longer you fool around and not do anything related to the mission, the more pain we'll put your through."

"YOU FUCKERS! F-FINE, BRING IT ON! NNNHHHH!" I groaned and gritted my teeth as I felt my body burn harder. The heat was intense and scalding my skin.

Tattoos and scales formed on parts of my body. I grew more muscular and felt excruciating pain from my backside.

I fell to my knees digging my nails into the rock hard ground. Drool dripped from my mouth as I wanted to vomit so badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wings and a tail ripped out of my body and my leather outfit began to tear. I grew claws and felt my body get bigger. I coughed out fire and felt myself stop growing, "Haa..haaa..hhaaahhh.."

Pegasis nodded, "Your curse is complete."

Aquario giggled and formed an ice mirror to look at myself, "Yeah, it suits you."

I stood up to look at myself. My hair was wild, my eyes were red with no pupils, my teeth were so sharp, my wings and tail were red like L-Drago's, along with scales on my arms, back and thighs. Dragon tattoo were on my wrists, chest, and face. I was a monster.

"You mean I have to go to earth.. looking like **this**?!"

"Relax, this is the form you'll take whenever we suspect you're not cooperating. Each day you'll spend an hour like this. For now." The lion smirked.

"What do you mean **for now**?! How's Ginga supposed to recognize me?! I'll probably be caged up before I can even start!"

Pegasis explained, "The longer you stay on earth to complete the mission, the less human you'll become. You'll stay and die how you are on the inside. A monster."

My body immediately returned to its normal state. The scales, wings, tail, and horns all went away. I still had tattoos, fangs, and pointy ears, "Guess you're not letting me off that easy, are you?"

"Personally, I think you should just die and burn. But Pegasis has saved my life countless times. Plus..I want **my** master, Kyoya, to be saved as well." Leone sighed, "So don't let us down."

Before I could answer Pegasis nudged me toward the portal, "Good bye and good luck Ryuga."

"W-Wait, how far is the drop-!" I was pushed through and immediately began falling towards Japan.

I tried looking back where I fell but only saw darkness and the red light fading away. Dammit, I still had more questions.

Fuck it, just wait until I set Ginga straight. I'll be a hero and show those Gods who's boss. Just as soon as I stop falling.

I won't die from this, right?

 **Ginga's P.O.V. 7 years ago. . .**

It's been a week since Ryuga's death. Not many actually saw Ryuga as a good person, so he didn't receive a proper funeral. Kenta and I made sure he was given a proper grave though, courtesy of the WBBA.

I knew the guy put me through a lot but he also helped me out a lot too. I miss him.

Right now my friends and I are having a party to celebrate our victory against Nemesis. Rago was gone, the cities were being rebuilt and my friends were recovering from their injuries.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hm?"

"Hey Ginga, what are you thinking about? It's not like you to be so serious." Madoka smiled up at me.

"Madoka.. do you think Ryuga.. deserved to die that way?"

Her blue eyes went wide. She looked down at the drink in her hand, "Well, I don't really think I have the right to say this but.. Despite being scary, I saw Ryuga as a proper blader just like everybody else. No one deserved that type of death Ginga."

I smiled and nodded. Madoka always knew just what to say, "Thanks, I hope he's happy wherever he is."

She patted my back, "He's in a better place, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Madoka, now to get my hands on some barbeque!" I ran off to the buffet table.

"Better hurry before Benkei eats it all!" she called after me giggling.

I grinned and picked up a plate. As I started stacking spaghetti and burgers on my plate, Kyoya approached me.

"So, you and Madoka were talking for a bit."

"Yeah, just about an old friend. What's up Kyoya?"

He poured himself a drink, "What's up with me? What's up with **you**? Now that you've won all these championships and saved the world again, what do you plan to do Ginga?"

"Hmmm.." I didn't really have a plan, "Well..ever since Ryuga died it taught me to live everyday like it was my last. Honestly, I don't know how long I'll be alive so I won't waste my time doing things I've always wanted to do!"

"Hn, so you got a bucket list or something? Anything I can help with?"

"Err..well no." I felt my face get warmer, "The thing I wanted to do first was..tell Madoka how I feel about her."

Kyoya stopped drinking, "..what?" his voice sounded gruff.

"I was thinking about asking her to go out with me and be my girlfriend." I rubbed the back of my head, "She's always cooking food for me, fixing Pegasis, and she's just so.."

Kyoya had a deadly look in his eyes and the cup in his hand was getting crushed.

I had to ask, "Um, you okay buddy?"

He slammed his drink on the table, "I'm fine. There was just a bug. I had to get rid of it."

"O-Oh.." I didn't see a bug but he was looking angry. Maybe he also had a crush on Madoka, "Um, well, guess I better go confess to her." I tried walking away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!"

His voice rang in my ear. A few of the guests turned to him, "Wh-What is it?"

"Do you really want to confess to her now in front of everyone? Plus have you **smelled** yourself lately?"

"Huh?!" I started smelling myself. I was soaked in sweat and smelled like charred meat, "Whoa! I guess being outside really did a number on me."

"Yeah, you should take a shower. You know how girls are about sweaty guys."

I grinned, "Thanks for having my back. I'll confess to her once everyone's gone. For now, time to hit the showers!" I went inside Madoka's store, "Madoka, can I borrow your shower and spend the night here?"

"Sure! Just clean up when you're done!" she called back to me. Madoka continued to mingle with her friends outside.

Kyoya was right, I almost confessed to her all stinky and dirty in front of her friends. What if I'd embarrass her?

I went up the stairs and straight to the bathroom.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kyoya's angered look returned when Ginga left. He balled his fists and followed the redhead when no one was looking.

Nile saw the whole thing. Kyoya nodded at him to make sure no one followed.

Nile nodded back.

Demure asked, "Is something wrong Nile? Who were you nodding at?"

He forced a smile, "It's nothing.. just the usual." _'Kyoya..when will you stop being so obsessed with Ginga?'_ he glumly sipped his drink with his teammates.

Meanwhile, Ginga was already in the shower humming to himself. He was excited to finally confess to Madoka.

Little did he know the bathroom door was being picked open. Kyoya snuck in and closed the door behind him.

Ginga was in the middle of a long shower and the water was loud.

' _Gullible as usual.'_ He snooped through Ginga's clothes that were tossed on the floor. He held Ginga's orange shirt to his face and sniffed it heavily, "Mmmnnnhh..Ginga's scent, I love it."

He immediately got an erection in his pants. He panted and huffed as his nostrils greedily inhaled Ginga's smell.

The smell made Kyoya's heart race and his body weak and aroused, "I'm sorry for lying Ginga, you could never stink." He whispered to himself.

He unzipped his pants to free his hard cock. He stroked it feverishly on his knees as he huffed more of Ginga's clothing.

Kyoya loved, no, was **obsessed** with Ginga for years. How the redhead never noticed just made Kyoya want him more.

"Ginga!" he uttered his name as he came onto the redhead's clothing, _'Now our scents can mix together.'_ He let out a satisfied sigh and threw Ginga's sticky clothes in a pile.

He washed his hands in the sink. The shower squeaked as the water cut off, "Is someone there?"

Kyoya didn't bother drying his hands and zoomed out the bathroom.

Ginga heard the door close and got scared, "Hello?" he tip toed out the shower room and made his way to his clothes, "Who was that? ..what's that smell?" he picked up his scarf and immediately dropped it.

The redhead covered his mouth in horror. His clothes were sticky with semen and reeked of sex.

"Why does this keep happening? I was sure no one followed me this time." The redhead had a stalker for years. Someone was always stealing his clothes or covering his belongings in sticky white goo.

The redhead wrapped a clean towel around his waist and went to the guest room to slip on some clothes he left in Madoka's care.

"I really should report this, but I don't know who it is." He hugged himself. The thought of someone watching his every move disgusted him.

 **Later that Night. . .**

Madoka was in the middle of locking up B-Pit. Ginga left out the guest room ready to confess to her.

"That looks like the last of the guests, time to make my move." He opened the door and then gasped, "Wah!"

Kyoya was standing there in pajamas waiting for him, "Hey, I was just coming to see you."

"Oh..uhh, you spending the night too?" Ginga was trying to get past him but Kyoya was not budging.

"You didn't look so good after your shower. I was worried."

Ginga sighed, "It's nothing.." he really didn't want to think about it.

Kyoya shoved Ginga back into the room gently, "Your face doesn't look like 'nothing.' Let's talk about it."

"Uh..but I was going to talk to Madoka-!"

"You shouldn't go to her!" his voice was raised again. He saw the confused look on Ginga's face, "I mean, not when you look like this. You're thinking about something else."

The redhead sighed and sat on the bed. Kyoya sat next to him, "Well, this has actually been happening to me for a long time now."

"What has?"

"My things keep turning up missing..or covered in.." he blushed.

"Covered in what?" he wanted to hear Ginga say it.

"C-Cum..I think." His ears turn red, "It's only a guess..I'm too scared to actually touch it. But its been happening a lot lately. Two years ago, I thought I was just being clumsy and losing stuff. But last year and this year, the incidents keep increasing." He rubbed his arms as goosebumps appeared.

Kyoya placed a hand on Ginga's bare thigh, "It's probably just some old man or one of your fans. Did the same thing happen today?"

Ginga nodded, "Kyoya, I thought I could ignore it, but honestly I'm scared. I can't report the pervert because I don't know who it is. Plus it'd be embarrassing if everyone knew."

"So what do you want to do? You scared to sleep alone tonight." He rubbed Ginga's thigh.

Ginga felt creeped out at Kyoya's touch. He scooted away to shake off his grip, "Nah, I feel better after just talking about it. Thanks Kyoya."

He got up to go see Madoka. But the lion teen was letting Ginga off that easy, "Actually there's more Ginga."

"Kyoya, I'm leaving."

"You can't!" he grabbed his arm.

"Why not?!" Ginga was getting frustrated, "Why do you keep stopping me? You've been acting weird since this afternoon!"

"I don't want you and Madoka to be together!"

Ginga yanked his arm away, "I knew it, you like her too, don't you?!"

"What?!"

"I get it, you're mister pretty boy and can have anybody you want! But Madoka is the girl for **me** , and I'm willing to fight for her." He glared and got his fists ready, "Now put up your dukes!"

Kyoya rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "No Ginga. I don't **like** Madoka. I don't like any girl."

"Y-You don't?" Ginga didn't let his guard down, "Then why do you keep getting in the way?"

"Because I like **you** , okay?!" Kyoya's cheeks blushed, "I've liked you for so long. More than a friend. I want you so bad it hurts!" He held Ginga's hand.

"Uhhh.." the redhead's body froze up not knowing how to react. He had never been confessed to by a guy before. Or anyone for that matter, "Um, Kyoya..I appreciate your feelings but I can't return them."

Kyoya looked down refusing to let go of Ginga's hand, "..why?"

"I like Madoka. I've never really seen you like that, it's kinda weird don't you think? B-But it's not that I dislike you," Ginga was trying to be as sweet as possible, "I see you as a dear friend. A true bro who I can go to when I don't know what else to do. Understand?"

Kyoya snapped and threw Ginga onto the bed, "RRRRRRGGHHH!"

The redhead felt himself immediately pinned. He was forced to stare up at his captor's face, "K-Kyoya?"

His blue eyes had tears weld up in them as they glared angrily down at Ginga. His teeth clenched together in annoyance, "..are you kidding me Ginga? After all we've been through you choose that **bitch** over me?"

The redhead felt terrified and couldn't budge one bit, "K-Kyoya you're hurting me.."

"And you don't think you're hurting **me**?! I bet you don't even care about my feelings, you're too focused on that little bitch downstairs!" his grip tightened.

Ginga whimpered in pain, "OW! K-Kyoya, get off me! Now!" he squirmed around violently trying to shake Kyoya off.

"Wow, you really can't shake me off can you?" Kyoya felt aroused at how weak and fragile Ginga was underneath him, "I've wanted to do this for three years."

His lips crashed onto Ginga's. The redhead groaned and refused to open his mouth. His eyes cringed tightly in disgust, "Knnnock it off!" he turned his head away.

"Let me kiss you! Why are you so difficult?! Don't you like me even a little?!" he grabbed Ginga's jaw.

The redhead repeatedly punched and slapped Kyoya's body with his free hand, "You're scaring me get off- mmph!"

Kyoya forced his tongue into Ginga's mouth and swirled his tongue around with his. Tears began flowing out of Ginga's eyes as his former friend violated him.

' _This is amazing, Ginga's lips feel so soft and his tongue is so warm!'_ Kyoya was on cloud nine and felt himself get hard, "Mmnn..mm Ginga!"

The redhead cried underneath him in trauma. He gathered his strength to bite hard, "MMPH!"

Kyoya ended the kiss to lick his lip, "Mmmnn..biting me now? Breaking my heart ain't enough?" Kyoya smirked down at him as blood leaked from his own mouth.

Ginga stared up at him at horror, _'He's not going to stop with just kissing..is he?'_ upon realizing that, the redhead began fighting harder and squirming to get away.

He chuckled madly and grabbed Ginga hard by his arm, "Where you going Ginga? Why do you look so scared?" He yanked hard on his arm.

"GAAAA-AAAAHHA!" Ginga yelped in pain as a small snapping noise was made, "M-My arm!" his voice squeaked through his tears.

His shoulder was dislocated and bulging in pain, "Relax, I didn't break it. But if you're going to be bad Ginga, then I will." He whispered into his ear, "You'll never Beyblade again."

Ginga gasped in fright and let out quiet sobs onto the bed.

Kyoya let go of his arm and kept his other pinned, "You going to be a good boy now?"

"Uh-huh.." Ginga managed to nod through his sobs.

His captor licked his lips, _'He's trembling so much. I can do whatever I want to him. I didn't mean to take it this far, but this is just too good to pass up.'_ Kyoya yanked his pajama pants down enough to free his hard cock.

His hips began humping Ginga's trembling butt, enjoying how warm and soft it was still wrapped in blue pajama shorts.

"God I love your ass." Kyoya moaned as he rubbed against Ginga's back.

The redhead felt fright and disgust as Kyoya breathed over him like a starving animal, _'So gross, just hurry and get it over with!'_

He felt large hands yank his blue shorts off revealing Ginga's bare ass, "Don't worry Ginga, I'm doing this because I love you. I'm not a monster, I'll savor you thouroughly." He thrusted his cock between Ginga's thighs.

The redhead whimpered when he felt his pulsing rod between his legs, "Nnn..nhhh.." he sobbed more trying to hold his voice down.

Kyoya panted hard on the back of Ginga's neck as his hips kept thrusting between Ginga's thighs. Precum and sweat formed on the redhead's skin.

Kyoya's nose inhaled Ginga's hair like it was hair, "You're so goddamn sexy, you have no idea how bad I've always wanted to do this to you."

"Please..stop.." Ginga begged.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. You have no idea, nnhh, just how much I've been holding back. My right hand and your clothes aren't enough to satisfy me anymore." He panted.

' _Kyoya!'_ Ginga felt like vomiting when he realized Kyoya was behind all the stalking, "How could you?!"

"How could I not? You were always leading me on with that cute voice, seductive eyes, and round ass."

"I never did-!"

"Shut up! I'm almost there!" Kyoya bit into Ginga's hair and let out a groan as he came between Ginga's legs.

The redhead closed his eyes tight in disgust as he felt the familiar white goo touch his skin.

"Haa..hhaaa.. I can't believe I came that much. I didn't even put it in you yet." He chuckled as he pulled his cock out of Ginga's thighs.

"W-Wait Kyoya, please, if you go any further you'll just regret it! If you really loved me you wouldn't be forcing yourself on me."

He flipped Ginga over and yanked his pants off, "I can't back down Ginga. I really do love you, that's why I have to be the one to deflower you." He forced his legs to be spread, "You're so pure and perfect. It should be **mine**."

The evil lust filled look in his blue eyes made Ginga shudder in fear. This was going to become worse than rape, "HEEELP SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEELP!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

He resumed kicking and hitting Kyoya with his good arm. His captor wasn't pleased one bit.

' _Where is everyone? Wasn't Madoka just downstairs?'_ Ginga tried to fight off Kyoya best as he could until help arrived.

"I'm getting mad again Ginga." He purposely gripped hard on Ginga's dislocated arm.

"AAAAHH! ST-STOP IT!" he cried in pain.

"Madoka's long gone. She had to do run an errand for an early morning delivery, so she won't be interrupting us anytime soon." He let go of Ginga's arm.

' _Kyoya was never going to let me be with Madoka at all.'_ The redhead trembled, _'We're the only ones here.'_ He opened his mouth to yell louder.

Kyoya immediately grabbed his neck and began choking him, "Shut up! Why are you so difficult? Just let it happen already!"

"Augh..aahhii.." the redhead gasped for air and clawed at Kyoya's wrist.

"This never would've happened if you didn't like Madoka. Don't you see? She's just getting between us Ginga. You and I were meant to be together. Just say you love me and we can just-"

"NOOOO! HEEEELLP! ANYBODY! PLEEEEASE! POLICE! HEEEELP!"

He balled his fist tight, "I said shut up!" Kyoya punched Ginga hard in the face.

The redhead went silent. His golden eyes went wide and his nose began to bleed. The tears flowed faster and his mumbled cries came out silently. A bruise formed under his eye and on his cheek.

"Y-You hit..me.. why?"

Kyoya held his bloody fist up, "Do I need to do it again? Or are you going to be a good boy?" his eyes looked like they were ready to unleash hell if Ginga uttered another word.

The redhead gulped down the iron taste of blood and saliva and gave a small nod. His skin kept shaking as a leaf as he tried his best to remain still and silent.

"Good." Kyoya's eyes softened and he lowered his fist. He stripped the last of Ginga's clothes off and proceeded with getting what he desired.

The redhead lied there as he felt a sharp pain in his ass and blood hit the mattress.

 **Morning. . .**

Ginga was lying on his stomach on the mattress. His ass flowed of blood and cum and there were kiss marks and scratches on his body.

Kyoya was in the middle of rummaging through his and Ginga's cellphones, "I put my number in your phone Ginga. Answer all my texts and calls, okay?" he smiled at the worn-out redhead.

He whimpered a small nod.

Kyoya put the phones down and sat next to Ginga, "Aaw, you look sad. Is your arm still bothering you?" he grabbed it.

"Hiiiiihhh!" the redhead hissed in pain.

"Here, let me fix you up." Kyoya pushed hard on the arm until it snapped back into place.

"GAAAAAHH! AAHH!" Ginga cried out in pain and got his voice back. He let out unformed words between sobs of pain.

Kyoya didn't like the noise and raised his fist again, "You're being loud again."

Ginga froze and fear and forced his mouth shut, "Mmhh..!"

"Good job." He gently petted Ginga's hair, "See what happens when you're good?"

He trembled underneath Kyoya's grasp.

"Well, it's about time I go leave. I'm sure I can trust you not to tell anyone what happened here, right Ginga?"

He quickly nodded hoping not to get punched or another dislocated arm.

"I knew I could trust you. Now give me a good-bye kiss." He leaned in close to Ginga's face.

The trembling redhead backed away some, hesitant of what Kyoya was planning.

"Come on. I'm waiting." His eyes showed anger again.

The redhead slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away hoping for Kyoya to leave.

"No, no, no Ginga. I'm your lover now. I want one on the lips. You don't even have to use tongue this time." He smiled.

The redhead gulped and leaned in again. He quickly gave Kyoya a peck on the lips.

Kyoya picked up his clothes and got dressed, "Hmm, still needs some work. But I'll accept it since you're so cute. See ya later Ginga, and don't forget to answer my calls." The door squeaked behind him as the predator left behind what was left of his prey.

The redhead froze and didn't move an inch. He listened for Kyoya's steps. He made sure he heard the automatic doors close behind him and Kyoya walk out of them.

Once his rapist was gone, Ginga's body finally relaxed.

The relief of finally being away from him lead to exhaustion. After enduring a night of pain and trauma without uttering a sound, Ginga fainted.

 **A Week Later. . .**

After the incident with Kyoya, Ginga made sure to lay low and avoid meeting his friends. The bruise where he was punched still hadn't clear. If Madoka saw this then she'd definitely ask about it.

Ginga knew a simple, "Oh, I just fell" wouldn't work on them.

Now that he knew Kyoya was stalking him it was important to avoid people he knew. That's how Kyoya would find him, wherever Madoka was, Ginga was. So he had to avoid his friends at all cost.

He carried his bag while sneaking through a crowd of people, _'My butt still hurts, I can't take another step but I have to keep moving.'_

His heart raced fast in his chest. He had to keep his head down so no one would recognize him. Being outside made him an easy target. Predators could be anywhere.

Ginga continued to walk until he reached a coffee shop, _'I really want to go back to that burger place, but Kyoya would see that coming. Man, I can't even eat my favorite food anymore.'_

He glumly sat down at a counter and ordered a coffee.

"Got to stay awake and find a room somewhere. Somewhere Kyoya doesn't know about." Ginga rubbed his forehead from stress. He struggled to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would remember Kyoya's evil smirk.

He gasped himself awake and shook his head.

"Got to stay awake. Got to stay awake."

A worker handed him a cup of coffee, "Here's your drink sir."

Ginga nodded and began blowing and sipping the hot coffee.

"Ginga?"

The redhead froze when someone said his name. His golden eyes went wide and he slowly turned around.

Nile was holding a coffee staring at Ginga like he was crazy, "Hey, where have you been?"

The redhead immediately grabbed his bag and dashed out of the café, _'Run, run, run! I have to get away from here!'_

Nile yelled out the exit door, "WAIT, GINGA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?!"

"GO AWAY!"

Nile paid the bill and ran after the redhead, "WAIT UP!"

Ginga freaked out in his head, _'Not good, not good, not good! Nile is one of Kyoya's closest allies. He'd rat out my location in a heartbeat. I have to ditch him.'_

The redhead took a sharp right into an alley way and hid. Nile ran past him and his footsteps went silent.

Ginga slid to the ground to catch his breath, "Haa..haa.. haa.. That was too close."

His stomach growled loudly. He winced and clutched it in pain, "Running on an empty stomach sucks."

"Then eat something."

Nile found him. He handed Ginga a to go bag with a burger and fries inside.

The redhead backed away and glared.

"Calm down Ginga, I just want to talk. Truce?" he waved the bag, "Just eat this and I'll listen to what you have to say. I promise."

The redhead swallowed hard when he smelled the scent of salty fries and melted cheese on the burger. His stomach growled again.

' _I don't have a choice. Either way I don't have the strength to run anymore.'_ So obviously he chose the option that had food involved.

 **. . .**

Nile and Ginga sat outside and abandoned warehouse away from the public. He sat on a large rock while gobbling down his burger.

"Mmmh..mmmhmm.. Omphh.." he shoved down the fries and licked the ketchup from his fingers.

Nile sat silently watching the redhead eat like a stray.

Ginga then slurped his soda loudly, "SSssss..ahh! Haa, I feel alive again." He let out a small burp from the fruity bubbles.

Nile nodded, "Good, now will you explain why you ran away from me. Did I do something?"

"No, of course not Nile, it's just..complicated." he balled up the bag and tossed it far away into a trash can.

"Come on Ginga, just say it. I've never seen you scared before, not since the battle with Nemesis at least."

"..I think what I went through last week was scarier than that." Ginga rubbed his arm. The feeling of it yanked out of its socket still sent trembles throughout his body.

Nile then pointed, "Your eye, who did that?"

". . ."

"..it's someone I know, isn't it?"

Ginga nodded, "I don't want to get you involved."

"You're not forcing me Ginga, I **want** to get involved. You're my friend and I bet the person who did this to you is a friend of mine too, right?" Nile gave him a serious look, "So just say it. I can take it."

"It..It was Kyoya. When I spent the night at Madoka's shop, I let him into the room I was staying in. It started off with just talking.. then he told me he loved me. I tried to let him down gently. I never meant to hurt anybody." Tears fell from his golden eyes, "But then he got m-mad.. and he.. and he started hurting me."

"Oh Ginga.." Nile sighed and got his cellphone out, "He punched you, didn't he?"

"H-He did more than that! He dislocated m-my arm..hic.." Ginga cried hard and snot dripped from his nose, "A-A-And he said if I made a ssssound he'd make sure I n-never beyblade againnn." He covered his face and sobbed louder.

Nile handed him napkins from the café, "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't believe Kyoya would beat you up just for turning him down. I mean, I know the guy has a temper but normally he'd just yell a lot or something."

Ginga dabbed his eyes with the napkins and blew his nose with them, "Ugh..he didn't just hit me..he raped me."

Nile's eyes went wide, _'Dammit Kyoya, you didn't tell me you took it that far!'_ he suddenly had doubts about his next move but it was too late to back out now.

"Nile, I'm scared. I'm so scared. Kyoya isn't Kyoya anymore, he's a monster. I feel like he always knows where I am. I need help, I don't know where to go." Ginga then noticed Nile was starting to turn blurry, "I.. I.. huh?"

"Ginga, I'm so sorry you went through all of that." Nile's phone began ringing, "Just know, what I'm doing is nothing personal."

"Wha..what?" Ginga tried walking toward Nile but ended up collapsing, "I can't move..why?"

"I can't afford having you run away again. We've been looking for you for a week." He answered his phone, "Yeah, I found Ginga like you wanted. He's going to sleep now."

The redhead closed his eyes and ended up losing consciousness, _'Why does this keep happening to me? Is no one on my side?'_

 **. . .**

Ginga woke up to darkness.

"Wh-Where am I?" he tried sitting up but felt a cold fluid between his legs, "Wha-?!"

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Ginga flinched at the voice, "Kyoya?! Gahhha!"

He felt a rush of cool fluid flow through his prostate again.

Ginga and Kyoya were inside an abandoned warehouse. He was on the ground naked, blindfolded, with his hands tied behind his back.

Ginga let out moaning gasps as Kyoya's fingers continued lubing him up.

"You're really breaking my heart Ginga. Didn't I tell you to pick up when I call? HUH?!" He thrusted his fingers deep.

His toes cringed and his erection dripped, "ST-STOP IT!"

"Kyoya knock it off. I gave you his location so just get it over with."

' _Nile!'_ Ginga recognized the voice, "W-Why?"

Kyoya chuckled, "You should've just kept running Ginga. Nile told me **all** about it, you've been ducking and diving me all week. Not just me but your little buddies too. Was it fun making me search high and low for you?"

He twisted his fingers teasing Ginga's walls. The redhead heard a match get lit, _'A fire?!'_

"Nile, light the incense. It's time to get the party started." Kyoya pulled his fingers out.

Ginga heard Nile walk to a corner lighting a candle of some sort and instantly the stuffy building had a sweet exotic scent.

"Alright gentlemen, step forward and claim your prize."

Ginga gasped when he heard multiple footsteps approach him, "Wh-Who's there?"

Kyoya whispered in his ear, "Your secret admirers Ginga. If you thought what **I** did to you was scary, then you ain't felt nothing yet."

He got behind Ginga spread his legs wide for the public to see. The redhead tried closing his legs as best as he could but Kyoya had a tight grip on him.

"Get a good view boys." He taunted.

Ginga felt scared. He heard chuckling, camera's snapping, and males whistling.

"Damn, look how wet he is."

"I can't believe I get to touch Ginga up close."

"I'm so hard right now~!"

The redhead's tears weld up behind the blindfold.

"As promised, as thanks for helping me find him, you all each get a turn with him. And don't worry," Kyoya rubbed Ginga's erection causing more pre-cum to be made, "I broke him in last week so don't hold back."

"W-Wait, stop..aahhh! D-Don't touch it!" the redhead shivered at Kyoya's touch and felt his nipples and erection get hard.

Kyoya got up and walked away, "Thanks for getting these drugs Nile, he's not as scared as I thought he'd be."

Ginga lied on the floor feeling hot, _'My crotch feels like it's burning, my butt feels weird.'_ He felt himself having trouble breathing.

"What are you wall waiting for, dig in boys!" Kyoya snapped his fingers.

In an instant Ginga felt multiple hands touching his body. He felt someone pinch his now, "Ow, wha- mmmph!"

A hard cock was immediately violating his mouth, "Aahh, shit, I can't believe I get his mouth first. Mmnn, it's so warm!"

The redhead struggled to get any air as the stranger thrusted in and out of his mouth. More hands tugged on him to sit up properly.

"His nipples are so pink and pointy!" greedy hands began tugging and twisting on Ginga's buds.

The redhead groaned a few moans, _'I feel all tingly. I can't bring myself to fight back, I'm scared!'_ he felt like nothing but a piece of meat for them to do whatever with.

The more the hands tugged on his nipples the more his erection twitched.

"Look, he likes it! Look how hard he is, so cute."

A hand began stroking his dripping erection, "MMMNNPH! MMNNHH!" He moaned loudly.

"Uwwoohh! His mouth just tighter, keep stroking him."

Ginga flinched when he came on the floor.

"Aahh! Cumming!"

His mouth filled and overflowed with cum. It dribbled down his chin and throat. Ginga immediately removed his mouth off it and threw up on the floor.

"Ugh..Oouugghh.. Please..stop..let me go!" the redhead whimpered.

"That's not good Ginga, you're supposed to swallow it." A hand delivered a harsh slap to Ginga's ass.

"Aaahh! Oww!"

"He just moaned, spank him again!"

"Dammit, he's so erotic!"

Ginga tried squirming away but his hands were still tied and he was too dizzy to stand. His head was spinning and his body was heating up.

More spanks were delivered to his ass until it turned red. He lied there with his butt in the air panting.

"I think he wants to be fucked now."

"Look how wet he got just from being spanked." His hole was spread for the public to see.

The redhead gasped, "N-No! Don't-!"

Someone thrusted into Ginga's hole from behind, "Nnnhh, nice ass!"

The redhead uttered loud moans and cries. His male captors surrounded him and began jerking off.

"Hurry up man!"

"Yeah, I want to be inside him next!"

"I'm cumming just looking at him!"

The redhead cried out as the hard member thrusted deeper into him. His walls disobeyed him and tightened around the erection.

' _Huh? It doesn't hurt as much as the first time. My butt feels hot, I kind of want him to go faster.'_ Ginga gasped at his own thought, _'Snap out of it! Am I enjoying getting raped?!'_

Suddenly there was a sharp tug on Ginga's hair that forced his face off the floor, "I can't take it, I'll fuck his mouth!"

"Mmaaah! Mmpff!" Ginga felt his mouth filled with someone else's length.

His tongue lapped at it as it went in and out of his mouth.

The intensity of his hair being pulled, the rush of his mouth being overstuffed, and the tingling sensation of his ass being ravished made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He was becoming even wetter than before and making a mess of the floor.

"I think he's starting to like it now!"

"Make this bitch cum already!"

"NNGOOHH! AAOOHH!" Ginga moaned against the hard cock.

Kyoya smirked from his chair, "Untie his arms, I don't think he plans on running away anymore."

Someone got out a knife and cut Ginga's arms free.

The redhead got fucked from the front and back while on all fours.

"Shit, he keeps sucking me back in. I-I can't hold it anymore!" the older male groaned and released himself in Ginga's prostate.

"MMMNNNHH!" Ginga came hard on the floor as his ass was filled.

"He came from just his ass, that is so hot! Nnhh!" the males surrounding the redhead kept stroking themselves off as they watched Ginga's naked body.

The guy in his mouth ended up cumming soon afterward. Ginga swallowed it down properly this time.

He drooled some as he swallowed, _'It doesn't taste as bad as last time either.'_

"That's how you do it Ginga, good job." The hand petted Ginga's head lovingly.

The redhead 's body tingled, _'That feels good..'_ He pulled out of Ginga's mouth.

"Ugh..I'm done. Who's next?" he pulled out of Ginga's ass causing the cum to drip seductively down Ginga's thighs.

"I wouldn't mind going."

' _Huh?'_ the redhead noticed the familiar Chinese accent, _'Do I know this guy?'_

"You sure you want to go now man? Your cock is friggin huge."

"Yeah, don't make Ginga loose for the rest of us!"

' _I don't care who it is, my butt feels like it's on fire!'_ Ginga felt his hips start to jolt on their own.

"Oh my, someone's getting impatient. Here Ginga," gentle hands grabbed Ginga's hips and lined his hips properly to his big cock.

"Hyaaah..aaahh.. wh-what?"

The hands forced Ginga to lower his hips. His ass fully engulfed the hard cock underneath him. Ginga's whole body submitted when he felt the tip slam into his sweet spot.

"AaAAAaaahhaa!" he drooled and trembled everywhere. But he did more than just cum, running fluid kept pouring out of his member.

"Aaw poor baby peed himself.."

"Look at him go."

' _I'm peeing? I'm peeing!'_ Ginga couldn't feel his hips at all. He couldn't stop himself from wetting himself no matter how hard he tried, "Uuuu..uwaaaahhh.." he started crying again.

His tears streamed down his cheeks through his blindfold. He tried wiping his cheeks and nose with his free hands but it didn't help much.

"Aaww, sshh, sshhh, there-there. Did I startle you?" the Chinese voice cooed, "I'm sorry..come here."

Ginga felt warm lips press against his own, "Mmh?"

A tongue entered his mouth and kissed him lovingly.

"Hey, no fair! I want to kiss Ginga too!"

"Me too! I'm sorry Ginga!"

' _Why are they acting all nice now? They were doing awful things a second ago.'_ Ginga calmed down and kissed his captor back, _'Still, it feels nice.'_

Gentle hands began petting his head, rubbing his back, and stroking his skin lovingly. Unlike the greedy touches from earlier, these hands made Ginga melt.

The kiss ended, "Haaa..there, feel better?"

The redhead blushed and said nothing.

"Heh, I got something he'll like. Come here Ginga~"

He felt a new mouth kiss him and slide something in. Rather than just a tongue, it was a pill. The redhead swallowed it on impulse and the kiss ended.

"Haaa..hhaa.." Fingers were inserted into his mouth. Before he realized it, Ginga began sucking on them, "Mmmnnhh..mmnn.."

"I guess he wants to suck on something now."

The Chinese voice spoke, "Sorry we scared you Ginga, we'll make you feel really good, okay?"

"Yeah.. here's something just for you."

Three erections rubbed against Ginga's face. The redhead felt around and began stroking two of them with his free hands.

His mouth licked the one in the middle. The larger hands from earlier gripped his hips and began moving Ginga up and down on the member inside him.

"Mmmhh..Mmmnn.." before he knew it, Ginga started enjoying the treatment.

His brain was shut off and he had completely submitted to his lustful urges.

Hours passed as Kyoya recorded Ginga's sinking into madness.

As soon as someone came inside him, someone new would thrust into him. His mouth was given the same treatment.

Some of the captors grew impatient with just masturbating and would just cum on Ginga's bare skin. The pills and other sex inducing drugs turned on the redhead even more.

Pretty soon he was moving his hips by himself and begging for someone to fuck him next, which they happily obliged.

Kyoya smirked, "He's so beautiful.." he was so hard from watching Ginga being done by others.

Nile felt vomiting the whole time. But if he showed any signs of disobeying Kyoya, who knows what would happen to him, _'I'm sorry Ginga. I just wanted Kyoya to be happy, and now you have to pay for my cowardice.'_

 **The Next Day. . .**

Ginga heard the chirping of birds. His weak eyes managed to squint a little and flutter open.

He could barely hear anything and his sight was still blurry. He felt the vibration of footsteps and looked ahead.

He gasped a little bit, _'R-Right, Nile took me to an empty building. And then..nothing.'_ he coughed and spat up bitter white fluid, _'Oh no.. it wasn't a nightmare.'_

Ginga's heart beat so fast he could hear it in his ear. The building still looked dark and blurry but he could finally make out who his captors were.

' _If I could just get a good look at their faces, I could get help from someone. I'll tell my dad, my friends, the police! I can't keep running away!'_ he squinted.

His breathing then stopped when he noticed who they were and why their voices sounded so familiar.

Tsubasa, Chris, Hyoma, Masamune, and the rest of his friends. They all stood around naked. Their hair a mess and they fiddled with their phones and sex toys.

Tsubasa rubbed his shoulders, "Man yesterday was amazing."

Masamune chuckled, "Yeah, I always had fantasies about this, but I never thought they'd come true."

Dashan's Chinese voice purred, "Mmmnn, I had no idea Ginga Hagane could be so deliciously lewd. It was so cute how he peed."

Hyoma examined his hand, "Spanking him sure felt good too. Gingy always did have the best ass."

Ginga's breathing returned and he felt disgust in the pit of his stomach. He vomited more cum on the floor and lied in it.

Most of his skin was covered in the white fluid. His ass was stretched out and still had cum pouring out of it. His hair was a sticky and nappy mess.

"Isn't it horrible?" said a mocking voice.

Ginga weakly looked up.

Kyoya squatted next to him, "And you thought **I** was a monster. Don't you see Ginga, you brought this on yourself. You were always so cute and innocent, yet so oblivious. You had no idea how badly everyone had been wanting to fuck you."

"..augh..coff..w-why? Why did you..?" Ginga could barely form words.

"I let them have their way with you so you can see what they're **really** like. You thought your friends would save you, didn't you? Ginga, you have no allies. Everyone either wants to fuck you or sell you out like Nile did." Kyoya stroked Ginga's face, "But not me, I love you Ginga. I'd never be this cruel to you. I'd treat you like royalty and always keep you safe."

"..liar.." Ginga growled through his vomit, "You..did this.. all this."

"Only because you ran from me." He grabbed hard on Ginga's hair, "And I'll do it all again if you don't become mine. So what's it going to be Ginga? Me, or them?" he gestured to his naked former friends.

The redhead felt nausea the more he thought about how he just got fucked by an orgy of people. The same friends he knew for years, went on adventures with, and thought of as family.. betrayed him.

"I.. I choose you."

Kyoya gave him a loving smile with evil eyes, "Good." He then raised his voice and addressed everyone, "Alright, you all had your fun. Get dressed and get the hell out. This was a one time thing as promised, got it? What happened here, stays here."

They nodded silently and got their things.

Ginga closed his eyes and felt himself have another fainting spell. All he heard was the shuffling of feet and doors closing.

 **. . .**

When he opened his eyes he was lying on a bed, "Hm?"

"You feel any better Ginga?"

The voice that made him break out in sweat, "Kyoya?"

"Yeah. I took you to my place to get you cleaned up. How you feeling?"

Ginga forced himself to sit up. He was clean now, still naked, but clean. He smelled soap and shampoo on his body.

"You washed me?"

"Of course I did. Its what lovers do. We **are** lovers now, right?" he touched Ginga's thigh.

The redhead flinched and his eyes went wide. He felt an electric shock go throughout his body. His mouth began to water.

"Wha..aahhh!"

Kyoya sat on the bed and stroked Ginga's thigh, "Suffering from drug withdrawal already?" he smirked.

The redhead shuddered and felt hot all over. All Kyoya did was touch him and he was already wet, "M-Make it stop! Make it stop! Nnnhh!" he tugged on Kyoya.

"I can get you more drugs Ginga, and plenty of relief too." He gestured to the bulge in his pants.

Ginga gulped at how big it was, "R-Really?"

"All you have to do is agree to my terms. You're mine, understand?" he slowly unzipped his pants.

"Y-Yeah.." he slowly got on top of Kyoya.

"Say it and it's all yours."

Ginga's dripping hole leviateted above his hard cock, "I-I'm yours! I'm yours! Put it in, put it in! Please put it inn!"

Kyoya thrusted upward, "Good job!"

The redhead drooled some and let out a bunch of erotic moans. His body had become a slave to pleasure and dope. He rode Kyoya feverishly for as long as he wanted.

Ever since that incident, it took a few years for Ginga to finally escape Kyoya's clutches. He never told a sold what happened to him, what his name was, or anything. Ginga hid under the radar until adulthood. He went by a new look, a new name.

But deep down he knew Kyoya would find him and destroy him. Kyoya still held videos of Ginga getting gangbanged and could release it to the public at any second. He knows that as long as he has it, Ginga will return some day. And Kyoya will be ready and waiting to make Ginga his again.

 **Ryuga's P.O.V. 7 years later. . . (present time)**

I finally stopped falling from the sky. Problem is, I crash landed in the middle of the street. I didn't know where I was.

Cars honked at me, city lights flashed everywhere, and people stared at me.

"Dude, did that guy just fall from the sky?"

"Nah man, I think you been smoking too much."

Idiots.

I got up and immediately got on the sidewalk. I need to find out where I am and get to where Ginga is. The Gods said he's at a club..but which damn club?!

All the buildings were lit up in bright lights and blasting loud noise called music.

I needed someplace quiet to think. I went into a convenient store, hopefully they have a map or something.

I entered the automatic doors and looked around the store. No maps. Fuck.

"How the hell am I supposed to find out where I am?"

"Um, excuse me sir?" a lady worker approached me, "Are you okay? You lost?"

"Yeah..I uh, need a map."

"Why don't you use your phone?" she then looked at what I was wearing, "I'm sorry, you probably don't own one."

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the ripped damaged clothes I died in.

You know, you think that since I'm busting my ass trying to help the Gods, that they'd give me some new goddamn clothes!

She pointed to the lost and found, "If you want we can give you some clothes no one came back for."

"Yeah.. thanks. Um, where am I exactly?"

"You're in Shibuya! You must be new to this part of town."

Alright, Pegasis said to come here. So I'm on the right track.

I took a red hoodie, some baggy jeans, and scuffed up gym shoes to wear. No wonder no one came back for this stuff.

I looked at my reflection. I noticed I didn't age. I look the same as I died, just with tattoos and scales. But thank goodness the hoodie covered it, it'd be a pain in the ass if I caught too much attention.

Once I was dressed I went back to the lady, "Excuse me, I'm actually looking for a missing man."

"What's his name?"

"Ginga Hagane."

"Hmm..never heard of him."

She's bluffing right, "You know, red headed brat, saved the world, beyblades a lot."

"Oh then **that's** probably why I don't know him. No one really beyblades anymore, that's so childish now." She giggled, "Well good luck to you handsome." She went back behind the register.

No luck at all. I left the store and resumed walking the streets.

Dammit, I wish these Gods would give me a **sign** or something.

Suddenly my chest started to hurt, "GAH!" I gripped hard at my heart. I felt my back crack a bit, "Wh-What the hell?"

" **Master, can you hear me?"** my head rung with L-Drago's dark voice.

"Shut up, this is my body you're messing with!" I gripped my head.

" **But I know where Ginga is. Go across the street and head towards the pink light."**

"Urrrghh, I got it. I got it!" My head hurt so much. I felt my body trying to change shape. Stupid curse, I even get punished if I get a hint?!

"Mommy, why's that guy talking to himself?" a little with ice cream stared at me.

Her parent quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from me, "Stay away from the homeless, sweetie."

I kind of want to be dead again.

I walked across the street and approached the club glowing with pink light. The sign said, "The G-Spot: Home of the Baddest Bitches."

What the hell is Ginga doing in a place like this?! I stormed up to the front door but was blocked by a security guard.

"Hey man, you got money?"

"What?"

"You can't come in unless you got money. You gotta pay cash to get some ass." He rubbed his thumb and index finger together, "Pay up."

Dammit, I don't have any money. I could easily kick his ass, but again, I can't draw too much attention to myself.

I looked around and rummaged through the hoodie acting like I had something. My eyes wondered about trying to come up with a good excuse.

"I'm.. I'm actually here to.. to.." I noticed a help wanted sign in the window, "apply for a job. So I didn't bring cash."

"Hmmm.." he squinted hard at me. He then began patting me down, "Mm, nice muscles. Yeah, we could use more security guards with your build. Manager's door is on the right."

"Thanks." I'm going to hit Ginga so hard when I find him.

I walked into the club and my ears began ringing with loud dancing music.

There were strippers dancing in cages, people all over the floor jumping around and shaking their asses, and a few guys at the bar smoking.

"Ugh, Ginga could be anywhere."

"Hey cutie, you new here?" a bartender was in the middle of mixing a drink. She winked at me, "Like what you see?"

I sat at the bar, "Not really."

She chuckled, thinking I was joking, "You're lucky you got a nice face. So what's your poison?"

"What?"

"You drink? How old are you?"

I honestly don't know, "Yeah..uh surprise me."

She smirked, "Alright, first one's on the house."

As she made me a drink I looked around the club. The lights kept blinking on and off and changing different colors. Each time they blinked on I tried looking at everyone's faces.

I don't know what Ginga looks like anymore. But if I can find a redhead, then maybe I can narrow it down.

"You waiting for someone?" she slid the drink over to me. It was red with chopped fruit in it.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man. A guy with red hair, brown eyes?"

"Not very specific hot-shot. There are lots of redheads here." She lit a cigarette, "Well, unless you're one of Angel's fans."

"Who's she?"

"You mean, who's **he**." She pointed to the stage.

I turned around sipping my drink.

On the stage the curtains opened up and person with red hair stepped forward.

The DJ stopped the music and announced, "Alright, it's 10pm and you know what that means! GET THOSE DOLLARS READY FOR OUUURRRR AAANGEEEELLL!"

The person immediately stripped off their coat and revealed their small outfit. Guessing from the size of the chest, must be a man.

"Ugh.." I groaned, "I didn't come here to see some whore."

"Hey, Angel ain't no whore. He's a piece of art." Frowned the bartender.

"..whatever." I kept watching out of boredom.

The man grabbed the pole and shook his ass to match the beat of the song. His butt was wrapped tightly in jean short shorts. He wore a black tank top and red sweater lazily hanging from his shoulders.

His high heels clacked about as he swung around the pole to show off. The stripper earned some whistles and dollar bills.

"Yeah, shake it baby!"

"TAKE MY MONEY!"

He teased our eyes by slowly taking off his sweater and letting it drop onto the stage. As he walked up and down the runway, I noticed he used his hand to brush his silky red hair out of his face.

I stopped sipping my drink once I saw his face. Shimmering golden eyes and the same goofy smile.

Oh.. HELL NO!

I immediately slammed my drink down and went onto the dance floor. As I shoved past people I got a closer and closer look at him.

It couldn't be. There's no way this whore, twerking like a piece of mancandy, is the same Ginga Hagane I knew.

He began crawling around on stage letting people shove dollar bills in his tight shorts and wet tank top.

"Here," a man handed him a sucker, "suck it fag!"

Some of Angel's fans growled at the man. But rather than feel insulted, Angel merely smirked and wrapped his lips seductively around the candy in the man's hand.

Please tell me Ginga doesn't suck dick now.

The man's jaw dropped and he backed off. Angel chuckled and yanked the sucker away, "Thanks for the candy, daddy." He winked.

"WOOO-HOO, YOU ROCK ANGEL!" They cheered and threw more money at him.

In the money shower, he shook his hips and began slowly taking off his sweat soaked tank top.

I was nearly close to the front of the crowd. I was immediately flashed his bare chest and slender figure. His bellybutton was pierced and I could see signs of a red g-string on the sides of his shorts.

He and I made eye contact, "No need to push and shove. Here." He swung his shirt around in the air and threw it at me.

It landed on my face and I immediately yanked it off. It was wet and smelled like sugar, sweat, and other sweet scents.

Good lord please tell me this isn't Ginga.

Some of Angel's fans poked fun at me, "You're so lucky man!"

"I think Angel likes you!"

"How much you want for the shirt?!"

I tossed the shirt away and they fought for it like animals. But thanks to that, I got a front row view.

Angel hung upside down from the pole and swung around earning more money and whistles. He grabbed that pole like his life depended on it.

He laughed and danced to the beat. His crotch rubbed against the pole in seductive manner and he was even licking it.

Dollars were piling up fast. I felt my mouth water as I watched. Seeing him practically having sex with a pole was arousing. I mentally slapped myself.

That is someone's **child** , why am I just standing here gawking. I need to remember the mission!

Angel let go of the pole and dug his thumbs into his short shorts, slowly pulling them down.

Before he took them off, I yelled, "GINGA!"

He froze and looked toward me. His eyes were wide and full of shock. He mouthed the words, "How do you..?"

There's no doubt about it. It's him.

The DJ announced, "That's all for today folks, give it up Angel!"

He looked away from me and pulled his shorts back up. His heels clacked away as he went backstage. The audience cheered and threw their final dollars.

As the DJ introduced the next dancer, I snuck out of the crowd.

I went towards the bathroom doors and found the emergency entrance to backstage. Of course, another security guard was there.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Um.. I'm here for the new job. Manager told me to..come backstage for interview. Maybe meet the dancers, I don't know." I rubbed the back of my neck. I got nothing.

"Oh it's **you** , yeah, go right ahead. You'll be guarding our dancers with your life." He unlocked the doors.

"What an honor." I rolled my eyes and slipped through the doors.

Once I was in I saw Ginga right away. He was fixing his hair in a mirror while talking to some other dancer. He was still licking on the sucker the man gave him.

The dancer pointed in my direction and Ginga looked my way.

I flinched some. Ginga's really.. grown.

He smiled at me and gave the sucker a few seductive licks.

I then cringed and swallowed hard. He's not coming on to me..is he?

He flirtatiously signaled me to follow him. I may not have proof that that's Ginga, but I'll take what I can get. So I played his little game of cat and mouse.

He went down a dark hallway, peeking behind him time to time to make sure I was still following.

I tried communicating, "So.. um. Do you always dance like that?"

He simply chuckled and said nothing. I could still hear him suckling on the sucker. He got out some keys from his shorts and they jingled as he walked.

I stared at his figure from behind as I followed.

His tattoo was a religious cross on his arm and the name "Angel" above his ass. His shorts were **really** short and his red G-string couldn't be more obvious. His legs were long and slender and kind of suited the cherry high heels he was wearing.

BUT I WASN'T LOOKING BECAUSE I WANTED TO! There was just nowhere else to look! Got it?!

Suddenly we reached the end of the hall and we were at a door that said "Angel," must be his room.

I cleared my throat, "So, um..if you brought me here, then you must know what I want."

He opened the door and it creak, "Oh I knooow what you want." He stepped into the room and I hesitantly followed too. The door closed behind me.

There was a bed at the center of the room, some costumes in the corner. There was a lot of red and black everywhere. Why is everything about him so seductive?

Just then I heard a click and something pointed at my back.

"Hands up." His voice was deep and serious.

I looked over my shoulder, "What?"

He glared at me with hate-filled eyes and had a gun pointed at my back, "Eyes front!"

I quickly faced forward and slowly raised my hands. First he throws his shirt at me, then coaxes me into following him, and now he has a gun to my back?!

"Do you point guns at everyone, or am I just special?"

He cocked the gun, "Hand over everything you got."

I can't die again just yet, "I don't have anything!"

Angel patted me down, "Liar, why'd you follow me if you don't have any cash?"

"I thought we were just going to talk. You are.. Well you **look** like you are someone I know."

He stopped patting me down and resumed gunning me, "Who are you?"

"Calm down, alright? I just need to know," I looked over my shoulder and asked, "are you Ginga Hagane?"

He may have aged some but that fierce look in his eyes didn't change, "So what if I am. Now who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Ryuga. I need your help."

His eyes softened at me some, "..Ryuga?"

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **Alright ya'll voted for me to make this one last Beyblade fanfic. Personally, I'm bored with this ship and have moved on to many others. But you all kept emailing me that you wanted to read one more MFB fanfic by me, so 'Feel Good' is born. I'm only giving this 5 chapters. Not much effort will be put into this because I'm so fucking unmotivated. I think I should be done by November. Ginga's a sex addict, drug addict, and totally badass. Look forward to bestiality and hot scenes between him and Ryuga.**

 **Please Review and Tell me what you think**

 **-WonChan -_-**

 **P.S. The doujinshi ended and I'm quitting being WonChan some time this year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel Good**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Bestiality, drugs, violence, and BoyxBoy.**

The two stood in Ginga's bedroom still not trusting the other.

Ginga held Ryuga at gun point, "So you're saying your name is Ryuga?" he cocked his gun, "Well so what? A lot of people are named Ryuga."

"No, that's not what I meant! I'm the same Ryuga you knew as a kid! Look at me!"

Ginga slowly took a few peeks at his face while still pressing the gun against him.

It was true, Ryuga looked the same as he died. He didn't age at all. Ginga was probably taller than him now. It was hard to tell with those heels he had on.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did you lose a bet or something?"

He got pissed, "Why would I lie?! Do you have no idea what I had to go through just to find you?"

He pointed the gun at his forehead, "The Ryuga I know is dead. I held him in my arms and I watched him fade away. So don't you dare mock me." His cold brown eyes glared down at him.

Ryuga didn't have any proof, he didn't have a plan, and he damn sure didn't expect Ginga to pull a gun on him. He looked away trying to think, _'How the hell am I supposed to convince him that I'm me? This was supposed to be easy, think dammit!'_

The redhead didn't feel any sense of danger coming from him so he sighed, "Look, I don't know who you are but you don't have to lie. What's your name and why are you **really** here?" he placed the gun away in a drawer and locked it.

Ryuga noticed the flirtaciousness back in his voice again. It made him feel uneasy, "I already told you my name is Ryuga. I came here to ask for your help."

"Well why didn't you say so? Come here." He grabbed his hand and walked him over to the red bed.

He gently made Ryuga lie on it while he got on top of him. It didn't take him long to figure out what Ginga was trying to do, "Whoa, I didn't come for-"

His face got closer to Ryuga's, "Ssshhh, don't be shy. You knew what this was."

"Ginga-!"

He put a finger to his tan lips, "That's not my name anymore, call me Angel." He pressed his lips against his.

Rather than pull away in disgust, Ryuga was shocked at how soft a grown man's lips were. Ginga smelt of cinnamin and sweat from pole dancing.

He pulled away and stared at Ryuga confused, "..are.. are you blushing?"

"What?" he felt like he had snapped out of a trance, "Don't fuck with me! Why would blush over someone like you?!" he scooted back away from Ginga.

The redhead chuckled and crawled closer to Ryuga, "Oh my god, have you never been kissed before? That is so precious!"

"Shut up!" he felt pissed again, _'Dammit, I came here for my mission, not to be treated like a damn toy.'_

"I'm not making fun of you, this is just..new. It's cute." He kissed Ryuga on the lips again, "I'm so used to scumbags coming on too strong, but you, you're different."

"Stop it.."

He kissed him again and tried licking him for a deeper kiss.

Ryuga parted his lips some and let Ginga kiss him deeper. It felt awkward but he went along with it.

' _Why's he so good at this? How may people has he done this to?'_ Ryuga wondered. He opened his eyes once the kiss ended.

Ginga's golden eyes were hazy with lust and his silky red hair was getting messy. His sexy pink lips were wet from the kiss.

"Feel good?"

Ryuga looked away blushing, "How the hell should I know?"

Ginga chuckled under his breath and resumed kissing Ryuga. His tongue massaged against his and he let out small hums and moans.

Ryuga closed his eyes and went along with it. Ginga felt warm and he smelt spicy yet sweet.

His hand slowly rubbed down Ryuga's hoodie and pulled it up, revealing his tan six pack. He began unhastening his old jeans and pulling them down.

Ryuga gasped and broke the kiss, "I just said I didn't come for that!"

Ginga ignored and resumed tugging them down releasing Ryuga's half-hard cock, "Wow, not a bad size, but I can make it bigger." He licked his lips.

"This isn't.. I'm not.." he couldn't properly put into to words that he wasn't gay and didn't want whatever this was turning into. But what bothered him more was that he was feeling aroused.

Ginga smirked ear to ear, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"So what if I fucking am?! I didn't come here for sex!" he began struggling, "And I'm damn sure not giving you my ass!"

"I wasn't after your ass. I'm perfectly fine with bottoming."

Ryuga tried thinking up more excuses, "..I don't have any money."

"Since it's your first time, it's on the house."

"You're not my type."

"Yeah," he pointed at Ryuga's erection, "you're not very convincing."

"I don't love you! And I'm not into guys!"

"Relax, this isn't about love. It's just sex. I'll start off with a blowjob, okay?" he let his drool hit Ryuga's cock while massaging and stroking Ryuga's member.

He flinched at how warm it felt, "Ah.." he couldn't bring himself to move his body or push Ginga away. He had never really done anythng sexual in his life so his body gave in right away.

Ginga lowered his head and began licking and sucking away at his member. Ryuga hissed and flinched at how good his mouth felt.

His tongue massaged him and and his mouth took in the rest. The suction made Ryuga hum with delight.

"..shit.." his dragon eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

The redhead's head bobbed and sucked away as it got bigger, "Wow, you're really incredible down here. How'd you sneak this past security?" He gave the tip a kiss while smirking up at Ryuga.

He panted and huffed angrily, "Haa.. get over yourself. I bet you do this to everyone you meet. You're nothing but a prostitute now Ginga. Haaa.. I'm not like them.."

"Stop calling me by that name, I told you I'm Angel now. Besides, you seem to be **enjoying** it like them. Just lay back and have some fun, I know I am." He resumed sucking and took it all into his mouth.

Ryuga tugged hard on the bed covers as he could feel the back of Ginga's throat. His hand massaged his balls making it diffuclt to hold it down.

He felt himself get weak, _'What's happening to me? I feel like I'm dying a second time.'_ His head felt fuzzy and his body was floating on air. His body jerked as he came inside Ginga's mouth.

He swallowed and slurped away as not to make a mess, "Mmnn, not bad. So how was your first blow job?"

"..fuck..you.." he glared angrily.

"No problem." He began sliding his shorts and thong off, "That's the plan anyway." He tossed his clothes to the floor and straddled his hips on top of Ryuga's cock. He could feel it get hard again and press against his ass, "You just came a while ago and you're already back in business, impressive." He lined it up to his entrance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he tried shoving him off but Ginga grabbed his wrists.

"Oh no, this is the fun part. I made you feel good, now it's my turn to enjoy it." He lowered his hips and pinned Ryuga's wrists down, "You have a bad personality, but your face is just my type. I'll give you the world's greatest ectasy."

He slammed his hips down completely until Ryuga was balls deep inside.

"Khh..aaaahhh!" His mouth became moist and everything below the waist felt hot, _'It's so tight and warm.. I can't move at all.'_

"Mmnnn..that's the spot." Ginga panted and whimpered out moans as he began riding Ryuga, "R-Right there.."

Ryuga could do nothing but lay there and let out small moans. He even felt his hips buck ocasionally trying to thrust back into Ginga.

He closed his eyes and just let the redhead do what he wanted, "..this feels.." he mumbled between moans.

Ginga let go of his wrists and grabbed Ryuga's face to kiss him. He licked his lips and kissed him gently, "Haa..aahh.. I haven't had anything inside me for a while.. Nnhh, so I can't be gentle."

"Hmph, like you were even capable of that." He let him kiss him deeper as his hips moved faster, "Nnn..stop.. Mmnn..this isn't right.."

"But it **feels** right..mmnnn, cum inside me. It's okay, I can take it."

"W-Wait, don't move your hips so-!" he cringed again when he felt that floating feeling again. As Ginga's body pressed against his own he felt heat, anger, and lust that lit a fire he never felt before.

He howled a moan as he came inside the redhead. Ginga finished on his hoodie, "Not bad for a virgin. Thanks for letting me pop your cherry."

"I..didn't let you do..shit. Ugh.." he closed his eyes and everything went black.

"Hm? Hello?" he tapped Ryuga's face, "Hey, wake up, you can't sleep here."

He didn't budge. He was out cold.

"Hmph, there's no way this guy is the Ryuga I know." He got off of him and got on the phone, "Security, send someone to come get a customer out of my room. Yeah, he lost conciousness. Thank you."

He stretched and went to pick his clothes off the floor to get washed. He peeked over at the sleeping Ryuga.

"It's a shame, he kind of cute. Crazy and foul-mouthed, but cute." Ginga scratched his head and shrugged it off, "Not bad for a virgin either. But a customer is still just a customer."

He went to the bathroom to shower and left security in charge of his room.

 **Next Morning. . .**

"Nnnnhh.." Ryuga felt something hard and flat pressed against his face. Everything was loud and beeping.

He forced himself to get up and look around. He hoped he didn't just screw up his mission.

"What the hell?" he stood up and dusted himself off. He still wore the same clothes as yesterday covered in dirt. He had spent the night sleeping on the sidewalk otside the club, "How'd I end up here?"

"The manager threw you out." The same bouncer from yesterday stood at the entrance with his arms crossed, "He found out about you faking wanting a job here and even sleeping with one of our best dancers. You're lucky Angel has a kind heart, he talked the manager out of banning you from here."

"'Kind heart' my ass, he practically raped me yesterday!"

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes behind his black shades, "When we got to Angel's room we didn't see any signs of drug abuse, violence, or bondage. So don't go getting mad at him."

' _Bet they didn't find the gun he pulled on me.'_ Ryuga blushed remembering last night, _'But why couldn't I move last night? I could've easily shoved him off and got answers.'_

Before he could think things through his stomach growled. His head ached and felt light headed at the same time.

"Shit, when was the last time I ate?" he walked away from the club and went to scavenge for food.

Since Ryuga used to be a blader, hunting his meals were easy. Well, **was** easy. Everything was different now.

No bushes of berries in sight, no clean rivers to fish in, and no type of wild life nearby at all. Everything was either a building or digital.

He leaned against an alleyway gripping his stomach in pain, "Dammit.. I'm going to die again before I even get started. Any bright ideas L-Drago?"

" **You could try checking the garbage cans. Humans waste food in them all the time."**

"I'm not rooting through trash. Ugh, if the Gods want my help so badly, then least they could do is send some **money** or something." He grumbled and sat on the ground hugging his knees to his chest.

Just then, a door in the alleyway opened, "Is someone there?" said a deep voice.

Ryuga looked up to see a big chubby and muscular man with a bull apron on. Ryuga only looked and said nothing, debating whether to run or attack the man.

The cook stared at Ryuga and what he had on, _'Young kid sleeping on the ground. Must be a runaway.'_ He closed the door and went back into his shop.

Ryuga closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees, _'Just sleep through the pain. We'll think of something when we wake up.'_

 **. . .**

He opened his eyes and felt warm. There was a white bag and a small line of steam was coming out of it, "What the..?"

He opened the bag cautiously hoping it wasn't a bomb. Inside it was a cheeseburger, fries, and bottle of juice and water.

He then heard whispering and lifted his head in alert.

The cook and some employees peeked out of the door to see if Ryuga was awake, "It's all yours son. Don't worry about paying for it."

Ryuga didn't like taking hand outs, but now wasn't the time to worry about pride, "Thanks mister..uhh."

"It was no trouble, just-"

"Hey Benkei, get back in here! The fries are burning!"

"AAAHH! C-COMING!" He rushed back inside and the sounds of clashing pots and pans could be heard.

Ryuga began eating the burger, _'Benkei.. why does that name sound familiar?'_ he guzzled down some water, "Oh well, whatever."

Once he had eaten his fill on food he began walking towards the club Ginga worked at. He watched from across the street for it to open up. The sun was going down and the adults were coming out.

' _Any minute now.. he'll show up.'_ He still held a grudge for what Ginga did to him last night.

Everytime he thought of him, all he could think about was Ginga's mouth wrapped around his member and the scent of cinnamin and sweat. His naked body was burned into his memeory.

"Urrgghh..that damn bitch." He felt his cheeks burn with embarassment, now was **not** the time to get aroused.

He tried shaking it off but that only made his head hurt. He was even starting to hear a ringing noise in his ear.

He rubbed his forehead in pain and continued to watch across the street. The club lit up and was open for business.

"Finally.." he tried taking a step but his body suddenly felt heavy.

He started hearing various whispers and voices in his head. Pegasis. Leone. Sagitario. L-Drago. The Gods were speaking to him in overlapping voices as his body felt like it was being torn apart.

' _What's happening to me? Am I sick? Is this another test?'_ Ryuga's heart raced in panic and tried not to make a scene.

Suddenly there was a gentle touch on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around. The ladies who grabbed him gasped, "Um..are you okay?"

"..yeah, why?"

"No reason. Sssoooo.." she toyed with her blonde hair, "are you heading over to the club?" she gestured to across the street.

Ryuga nodded, wary of his actions.

"Going with anyone?" said the other ladies.

Both had on tight dresses that barely covered any of their bodies. Ryuga could tell what work they were involved in.

"No. Were you ladies panning to keep me company?"

"Ooo, smart **and** handsome." They both linked arms with Ryuga, "Care to spend the night with us?"

"Sure thing." Ryuga felt like vomitting, _'Ugh, they smell like cigarettes and booze. But if they're paying for me, then this is my free ticket of getting to Ginga. I guess the Gods are good for something after all.'_

The three made it past the bouncer at the door and entered the club. The music was booming, lights were flashing, and the bar had just opened up.

Ryuga's eyes darted all over the place, searching for the redhead. No luck.

He broke up the arm links with the girls, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"N-Nothing.." he rubbed between his eyebrows, "just got a headache."

The ladies then smirked and gave Ryuga a gentle push, "No problem hon, we got just the place for you to relax your head."

"As long as its not a bedroom." He groaned, _'The last thing I need is another one night stand.'_

"You're so funny!" they chuckled and gently pushed Ryuga towards the VIP section.

A red curtain was lifted and it revealed a private room with red leather sofas against the walls and a bucket of champagne at the center of the room.

Ryuga sat on one sofa and wheezed trying to catch his breath. Sweat formed on his body along with some tattoos.

The brunnette bit her lip as she watched sweat drip down his tan neck, _'Damn he's really good-looking.'_

The blonde got up, "I'll go get you something for your headache sweet heart. Don't you two start having fun without me."

Ryuga sighed and stared at the ceiling. The lights flashed different colors and twirled around making him dizzy. He sqeezed his eyes shut trying not to vomit.

The brunnette's hand rubbed his thigh, "You okay hon?"

"..j-just.. dizzy." Ryuga was so out of it that he didn't notice her advancing on him.

She kissed his neck and rubbed his stomach, "Does this feel nice?"

"Mnnn.. st-stop, I don't.." he scooted away from her.

"What's wrong? Don't be scared." She reached out to touch him again.

' _If she touches me again I don't think I'm going to make it.'_ He winced as he felt something cracking inside him.

"I'm back bitches!" the blonde returned with wine glasses and a bowl of pills, "Umph, I see you started without me anyway."

"Well you were taking too long." She grabbed two glasses for her and Ryuga.

The blonde sat next to him with the pills, "What are those?" Ryuga looked at all the pills in the bowl. Some had hearts, stars, clovers, and even a dolphin on them.

"Something to help make that headache go away. Trust me, people take these all the time." The brunnete handed him a wine glass of champagne, "And here's something to wash it down."

Ryuga could clearly tell this wasn't safe, but he needed relief from his headache bad. It felt like his body was being ripped open from the inside.

He took one of the pills and swallowed it down with some champagne.

"Feel anything yet?"

"Just pain."

"Then keep drinking boy, down that glass!" she filled it up again.

Ryuga drunk some more and so did the ladies. After another glass, Ryuga didn't feel anything anymore.

He let out a sigh of relief, "..much better. What..was that?" the room looked brighter than usual and he felt like he was dreaming.

"Just a 'feel good' pill. Want another?" she placed one on her tongue.

Ryuga smirked, "Yeah.."

He kissed her hard on the mouth for the pill, his tongue wresting with hers.

The brunnette watched them make out, "Damn, this stuff is getting to me too." She unzipped her dress and let her breasts show.

Thd blonde moaned as Ryuga broke the kiss and took the pill from her, "Not a bad taste."

"Hey don't leave me out, try this." She had poured some champagne on her chest, using her breasts as a wine glass.

Ryuga licked his lips and slurped the drink from her tits, _'Damn these are soft, touching women feels great. I had no idea sex could be so..empowering.'_

Something dark took over his body.

The brunnetete moaned as Ryuga kisses and massaged her breasts as he drunk, "Mmnn..aahh right there."

The blonde stripped her dress off completely and kissed the back of Ryuga's neck, "Let's get you out of those clothes handsome."

She pulled his hoodie up and saw red scales and tattoos on his back. She gasped in fear and took a step back.

"What's wrong, mnnn, I thought you were going to strip him?" the brunnette was unaware of what was happening.

Ryuga let her go and turned to the blonde, "What's wrong? The parties just getting started."

He stripped the hoodie off himself and revealed his musclular body. His build was bigger than before and his eyes glowed red like a demon.

"W-What **are** you?!" the brunnette whimpered and covered herself, "Stay back!"

The blonde tried making a run for it but Ryuga grabbed her wrist, "You're not going anywhere."

He threw her on the couch and grabbed hard on the brunnette as well, "You ladies had your fun with me, now it's time to have my fun with you." He growled showing off his dragon fangs.

 **. . .**

Ginga entered the club with his coat on, "I'm here to clock in. When do I start dancing?" he walked to the break room.

The manager came out with his checkboard, "Hey there Angel, glad you could make it. You're not scheduled to dance tonight."

"Then why'd you call me here?"

"Remember that customer you had yesterday?"

' _The Ryuga wannabe.'_ He rolled his eyes, "What about him?"

"He's not one of your stalkers is he? Someone you're running away from?" he shifted his glasses, "Because the other dancers don't want to be dragged into your drama."

Ginga balled his fists, "Trust me, I **just** met him yesterday. Nothing is going on. Did he come by today or something?"

"As a matter of fact he did. Our security cameras have spotted him across the street numerous times. Today he even came in with two of our dancers in the VIP section. No one has come out since."

"Okay? And? Those two always hunt down guys with pretty faces." Ginga began walking away, "If you have no work for me then I'm leaving."

As he headed toward the exit he noticed some customers huddled by the VIP section. They murmured and had their phones out taking pictures.

"Ugh," he stormed over there and shooed them away, "Alright, back it up, nothing to see here. Haven't you people ever heard of privacy?"

"Tch, maaan." They complained and put their phones away.

Ginga pulled back the curtains, "Alright you two, wrap it up. Other people want to-"

The two ladies were on the sofas naked while Ryuga towered over them, making out with the brunnete while fingering the blonde.

Two of his digits massaged her insides as she moaned and screamed, "AAHH..Pl-please stop! I'm sorry, don't make me cum againnnn! AAAhhh!" she had a bite mark on her shoulder and a few scratches on her skin.

The brunnette groaned in disgust and cried as Ryuga's lizard-like tongue licked her neck and his strong grip massaged her butt, "Noo..please don't kill me, I don't want to die.." she sobbed.

He chuckled as they begged him for mercy and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"HEY!" Ginga stomped his foot, "Knock it off, what the hell are you doing?!" he got out his gun.

Ryuga dropped the brunnette and faced Ginga, "Hnnn.."

Ginga gasped at his demonic appearence, "..Ryuga?" _'This can't be, he hasn't looked like that since Battle Bladers! But that was years ago, how is he here?'_

His red eyes glared at Ginga and his mouth curled up into an evil smirk, "Heh-heh-heh."

He fired the gun, "Drop the girls!"

The bullet missed but caused Ryuga let them go. The brunnette whimpered and went over to the blonde, "Ooohh..thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ginga quickly stripped off his coat and tossed it to her, "Use this to cover her. And don't tell anyone what happened here, understand?" He didn't take his eyes off the monster.

The brunnette covered her friend and nodded.

Ryuga went after Ginga, before he could fire the gun again Ryuga wacked it from his hand. He grabbed Ginga by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

He snarled and growled at him, "Grrraaahhh.." He couldn't form real words, he was like a wild animal.

Ginga stared into his eyes and tried his best not to be scared, "H-Hey..killing me won't solve anything. What do you want?" he managed to breathe out.

Ryuga continued to growl. He sniffed Ginga some planning what to do next.

' _He smells so nice, so erotic, like yesterday.'_ He huffed Ginga's neck like it was paint.

Ginga looked around to find something to break free with. He saw rips on the sofa cushions, spilled champagne and a bowl of ectasy pills.

"Those bitches.. How many pills did they make you eat?" he knew what Ryuga wanted, "Ryuga, if you want to pick up where you left off.. then use me."

A bulge was already forming in Ryuga's ripped pants. He pulled his nose away and looked into Ginga's eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt anyone else. Just follow me and I'll take care of you." They were golden showing no fear but also signs of caring.

Ryuga slowly loosened his grip and followed the redhead.

"Thaaat's it, easy boy." Ginga gently touched his arm, "This way, and don't make a scene."

Ryuga nodded and followed. Ginga peeked out of the curtains and made sure no one was watching. He tugged on Ryuga to follow him through a dark hallway to his dressing room.

He felt his heart race fast, _'This thing really is Ryuga. But how did he take this form again? Did L-Drago possess him again? Is Dark Nebula back? Or maybe Nemesis?'_ he shook his head, _'Get it together Ginga, you're not a blader anymore. It's none of your business, just hide him in your room until you can think of something.'_

He got out his keys and opened the door to his room. Ryuga ducked his head and followed inside. He sniffed around while Ginga locked the door behind them.

"So.. how'd you end up like this?" he finally asked.

Ryuga turned to Ginga but couldn't anything, _'I'm cursed. Not that you'll believe me.'_

"Can you at least understand me?"

He nodded.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere." He sat on the bed and fiddled with the keychain on his keys, "Look, Ryuga, I know you said something about needing my help but..I honestly wish you never found me."

The monster lurked closer, his nostrils sniffing Ginga's shoulder, _'Why does he smell so good? When are we going to do it already?'_

He scooted away, "Cut that out. I don't want to get involved with whatever," he guestured to all of Ryuga, " **this** is. I'm not a blader anymore, understand."

Ryuga growled and nudged Ginga's shoulder again, _'I want to do it, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't!'_

"Hey, what're you-!" the phone rang on Ginga's headboard, "Oh great, now what?"

He crawled on the bed towards the pillows, "Hello?"

"Angel, what the hell happened in the VIP room?!"

Ryuga sniffed Ginga again, "..Nothing." he shoved Ryuga's nose away.

"Uh, this doesn't look like nothing! The sofa cushions are ruined, our best champagne is ruining the floor, and two of our dancers are injured!"

"I guess someone attacked them, I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" he rubbed his eyebrows in stress.

"They're not talking. One of them has your coat, do you know anything?"

"Look, I walked in one of the girls was naked so I covered her. There were pills on the floor too, maybe they overdosed, I don't know."

Ryuga felt underneath Ginga's shirt and his lips pressed against his nape.

The redhead flinched and shoved him away again, "Will you knock it off?!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Sorry sir, not you!"

"Then who?"

Ryuga growled and nipped at Ginga's shirt impatiently.

"Did I just hear growling?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, it's embarassing. I missed dinner before coming here, hehe."

"Well fine, go eat. You get back to me as soon as you come across anything suspicious."

"Yes sir." He hung up the phone, "There, are you happy now?!" he turned around.

Ryuga was on the bed naked and drooling from his fangs. He licked Ginga's face.

"Eeeww, knock it off, I was on the phone you-" he licked his face again, "Stop it!" he wiped his face off.

Ryuga's lips were larger now so his fangs and nose kept getting in the way. So he simply placed his face against Ginga's.

"Are.. are you trying to kiss me?"

Ryuga said nothing and pressed his face against Ginga's again. His lips touched Ginga's gently for a small peck.

"Geez..what am I going to do with you?" he sighed and postioned himself closer to Ryuga. He kissed the monster's lips softly and gave him a lick, " **That's** how you do it, got it?"

Ryuga's lips parted some and he licked Ginga's lips back. The redhead kissed his tongue and kissed him fully.

He sucked on Ryuga's thick dragon tongue playfully and gave it a few licks. This type of kissing was new, he never made out with a.. whatever Ryuga was.

Ryuga growled erotically and topped the redhead. He licked the side of Ginga's face and his neck, "Mmnn, that feels nice."

Ryuga nipped at Ginga's shirt and tugged on it with his teeth, "Grrrr..!"

"W-Wait, you're getting drool on my clothes. Let me do it." He whispered gently. He stripped his clothes off himself and tossed them on the floor, "Happy now?"

Ryuga began attacking his skin, giving it loving licks and using the tip of his claws to tease Ginga's nipple. His tongue strecthed and licked more parts of Ginga's body. Tasting his neck, his chest, and stomach.

'His tongue doesn't feel as gross as I thought it would. It feels so hot, I want him to lick me more.' Ginga tugged on Ryuga's messy silver hair, "..you can do it harder you know."

He let out a chuckled growl against Ginga's stomach. His larger hands felt all over Ginga's body massaging his chest, hips, and thighs.

The kneading and rubbing made Ginga let out small moans. His erection dripped as Ryuga teased his body.

"Wow, I've never, mmnn, gotten this wet just from foreplay before." He sighed, _'He was just a virgin yesterday, how'd he get so good?'_

Ryuga stopped licking and flipped Ginga over. He made him raise his butt so they could get to the next part.

He felt him try to put a finger in, "Ow! W-Wait! No wonder she was crying, your claws!" he kicked Ryuga, "That hurts!"

Ryuga growled angrily at him, "GRRRRHHHH!"

"Calm down big guy, we're **not** stopping. Let's just try something else." He pushed backwards making Ryuga lie on his back and Ginga straddled on top with his legs spread, "Ever tried 69 before?"

The monster merely huffed.

"Didn't think so. Just lick me down there please, no hands, just tongue. You're great at that." He kissed Ryuga's abs.

' _He smells surprisingly nice down here, it's so hot and musky. It's making my head spin.'_ He panted as he inhaled the scent of Ginga's dripping body.

The monster parted his fangs and let his tongue slither and lick Ginga's priavtes. His hot tongue lapped at his hole and massaged his member.

"Mmmnn, yeahh..don't stop." He moaned and moved his hips towards Ryuga's tongue. His warm breath tingled his skin and made his nipples hard.

As he moaned against his abs he noticed something growing in Ryuga's nethers.

' _Right, guess I should try to make him feel good too.'_ He reached down trying to find Ryuga's erection but felt something else.

A red piece of flesh poking out. Ginga touched it gently and earned pleasure-filled growls from Ryuga. The more he touched it, the bigger it grew.

"Well what do we have here. Never seen one of these before." He stroked it with both hands.

"Nnnhhaa..!" his tongue slowed down.

"Feel good?" he cooed, "Yes you do..let me take care of this." His lips pressed against the tip and he began licking it, _'It's got a really strong scent, it's really turning me on.'_

Before he could take more into his mouth, Ryuga grabbed his hips and licked him more.

"Aaaahh! H-Hey, I didn't say to-!" his tongue licked more and lashed at his entrance, "Nnhaaahh, no f-fair, you can't..nnnhhh!"

His tongue thristed into the redhead making him moan loudly. Ginga drooled and cried out on top of Ryuga as his tongue wiggled and massaged inside him.

The venomous saliva from his tongue made him even more wet. His hips felt paralyzed, Ginga couldn't do anything but lie there and get tongued.

"This..nnhhh..wow feelsss amazing..nnnmmm! It's like a tentacle~" he whimpered.

Ryuga enjoyed the erotic scent Ginga was letting it out, it made his tongue lash faster and thrust in and out of him.

His walls gladly loosened up as Ryuga explored his entrance.

"Aaah! C-Cumming! Ryuga, aaaaahh!" his erection twitched as it splattered onto Ryuga's stomach, "Haa..I can't.. you're tongue. Mmnnn.." he slurred.

Ryuga, satisfied with his work, pulled his tongue out. A string of venomous saliva leaked from his hole. Ginga sighed in relief and lied on the bed. There's no way he could be satisfied after that.

He could still feel Ryuga inside him. His erection didn't even stay down after cumming once.

His entrance was prepared and soaked, and the monster was fully erect. Ryuga mounted over Ginga, his red member pressing against his hole.

' _He is pretty big, will it fit?'_ Ginga worried and gulped, _'..I want it to fit.'_

Ryuga purred against Ginga, "RRrrrrr.."

"I guess you're thinking what I'm thinking." He spread his hole with two fingers, "Nice and slow okay, it's not a race."

He huffed and began thrusting it all in slowly. The tip went in and the rest was so thick it made Ginga whimper.

He groaned against the bed, "Nnnhhh..almost..please fit." He squeezed hard on the bed sheets as he felt it touch his deepest parts, "AAAAHHHhh..s-so big!"

Ryuga let out a sigh of relief once he was balls deep in Ginga. He growled hoping he was okay.

He rubbed Ryuga's chin, "I'm fine big guy.. Now give it to me good." He smirked on all fours.

Ryuga began thrusting in and out of the redhead. Each time he pulled out, Ginga's tight hole tugged him back inside.

He growled and snarled in pleasure. Ryuga couldn't tell is he was in pain or pleasure, _'I feel so hot! He's letting out so many pheromones. This feels so much different than the first time we did it. He's so wet!'_

Ginga moaned louder and felt his body get weaker as Ryuga pounded into him, "NHAAHH! SO MUUUUCH! IT'S H-HITTING M-MY STOMACH! AAAHH!"

Ryuga's thrusts slapped back into sending shockwaves of pleasure. There was no escape, not that he wanted to at this point.

' _Is he really getting this turned on by me? A monster, a demon?'_ Ryuga huffed as he stared down at Ginga's naked back, _'How bad have I been wanting to do him? Since he was a teen, an adult, when I saw him on that pole?'_

"R-RYU-GA! You're getting bigger!" Ginga rested his head on pillows and let Ryuga's hands grab him, "Aahhnn, right there! I want you to touch me more!"

He teased his nipples and gripped hard on his body, pulling him closer into the thrusts. Ginga tightened up more on every thrust.

His hard member stiffened inside him as it began attacking his sweet spot, "Oohh yeaaahh, babbbyy! Switch now!"

"Rrr?"

Ginga tugged and shoved on Ryuga making him flip over. Ryuga was forced to lie on his back while Ginga rode him. There was a small bulge forming on Ginga's stomach where the tip was.

"Aaahh, I've nnnnever had anything near this good b-beforrre! Aaahh! Give it to meeee! Give iiit!" Ginga moaned as his hips moved fast on Ryuga's hard member.

Ryuga tilted his head back letting out pleasure filled growls, "AAAHH! GGRRRRNNNHHH! NNNHH!"

Ginga smirked down at his submissive state. His ass felt full and Ryuga was enjoying it just as much. They knew little about each other and he was a monster, but they were so physically compatiable Ginga didn't give a damn.

Ryuga held a good grip on the sides of Ginga's hips as he rode him, "Ryuga, kiss me! Nnnmmm..Make me cum againnnn..!"

Ginga's lips pressed against Ryuga's. He let out small growls and licked Ginga back. He liked how small and soft his lips felt against his. Ginga's body embraced him and felt to warm.

Ginga's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the tip repeatedly slammed into his sweet spot, "Mmnnaaa.. aahh! AAAAHH! AAAHHHHA!" he got really loud as the bed creaked and shooked.

He scratched Ryuga some as he reached his orgasm. His insides spasmed and clutched all over Ryuga's member making him roar in pleasure.

Ginga's skin trembled as he finally came and splurted on Ryuga's stomach and chest, "Haaa.. hhaaahh.. hhaaa.." he collasped and couldn't bring himself to move an inch.

His insides still spasmed and constricted around Ryuga's member. The monster groaned as he came inside the redhead. His hot seed filled his stomach and overflowed from his entrance.

"Mmnnn.. hot stuff. Damn, you're really filling me up." Ginga panted as it continued to pour out.

Ryuga's chest huffed up and down as he finally got release, _'What was the point of all this again? Wasn't I supposed to ask him something?'_

Ginga kissed his lips, "Mnnn, go ahead and shut your eyes. I won't let anyone kick you out this time, we can sort this out in the morning." He kissed him again and snuggled against his neck, "I want to stay like this tonight."

Ryuga sighed and closed his eyes, _'Forget it.. Just ask in the morning. I want to enjoy this.'_

His headache was gone, his body could finally relax, and he was balls deep inside Ginga Hagane. There's no way he could move after all that. So fuck it.

The two drifted off to sleep while enjoying each other's body heat for the night.

 **Next Morning. . .**

Ryuga woke up pissed off. He normally was, but this time more than usual.

His wrist was handcuffed to Ginga's bedpost, "Mind explaining what the fuck this is?"

"Think of it as insurance." Ginga was in a robe while sitting on the bed.

Ryuga was under the covers naked, "Insurance?!"

"Well I didn't want you to run away as soon as you woke up. Since you're.. back to normal, I figured you'd forget last night and start screaming at me." Ginga searched his pockets for a cigarette.

Ryuga's cheeks burned again when he thought of last night, "Uugghh, why is it that everytime we meet we just start fucking?!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You were a beast last night." Ginga smirked, "I haven't orgasmed like that in a long time."

"Oh haha, good one slut." He tugged on his wrist making the handcuff jingle, "Uncuff me already, I'm not running away!"

"Not until you explain why you're here Ryuga."

He noticed Ginga was serious, "So you finally believe I'm me?"

"Yeah, you're the only one I know who can take that form. Question is, why?" he lit the cigarette, "You involved in something evil again?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Fine, don't tell me how you got here. **WHY** are you here?"

"To get you to beyblade again. What's happened to you? What is all.. **this**?!" he gestured to the sexy bedroom, "When I last saw you, you were full of fighting spirit and innocence, now you're just.."

"A bitch? A slut? Go on Ryuga, say it." He blew out some smoke.

Ryuga wafted it away, "Pathetic. I can't believe you became like this. So I'm here to snap you out of it and get you on the right path."

Ginga got an ashtray from his drawer and put out his smoke, "So what, you're supposed to be my savior or something? You're the **last** person I'd expect to lecture me on right and wrong. Why are you really here?"

Ryuga didn't want to tell him that he can't go to Heaven until Ginga is saved. It'd just make him more unmotivated.

"I just want you to stop doing all..THIS! No pole dancing, no drugs, no.. whatever the hell else you do here. So pick up a beyblade, become champion, and a positive role model again."

"Alright," Ginga crossed his arms, "how bad do you want me to do all this? What are you willing to give up just to help me?"

Ryuga looked deteremined, "Anything. Name it. I've already died, what can't I do?"

"Okay, you want to know what will make me pick up a beyblade again?" he crawled onto the bed.

"W-What?" he leaned away.

Ginga's eyes were full of hatred, " **Revenge**. Years ago I was wronged by the people I love. Now, I want to see them suffer and you're going to help me."

Ryuga swallowed hard at the hatred and anger on Ginga's face. His golden eyes that once shined with innocence had darkness and pain in them.

' _Just what happened to him when I died?'_ He chose not to ask, "Alright, I'm in. As long as I don't have to kill or get killed I'll help get your revenge. You just make sure never to come back to this place again."

"Mmnnn, no."

"No?!"

"Well this place pays well! I need to pay my rent somehow!" he sweatdropped, "Can't we uhh..negotiate?"

Ryuga used his free hand to rub his aching forehead, "Uuuughhh, we're **really** doing this?"

"Okay, you help me get revenge and I promise not to sleep with anyone else. I'll only dance and work at the bar. How's that?"

"Fine. For now, but later you better quit this place. Now, about the sex and drugs."

"Weeeell, I was thinking it over while you were sleeping." The flirtaciousness was back in his voice, "You were really good to me last night, so why don't we just become **exclusive** sex friends?"

Ryuga glared, " **Hell. No.** "

"Oh come on! You were all over me yesterday, we both felt it!"

"That was because of those weird pills!" Ryuga blushed, "I'm not into that sex stuff."

"Well you're **really** good at it. So how about this, keep having sex with me and you can stay at my apartment."

This peaked Ryuga's interest, "Apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll pay for your food, clothes, and we can split the rent. All I want from you is that masterpiece between your legs and I promise not to sleep with anyone else and I'll even give up drugs."

Ryuga covered his privates with the covers, "..I can have **all** of that as long as I sleep with you?"

"Yup, no more sleeping on sidewalks or in alleyways for you. You'll have a warm bed, a bath, whatever you want." He smirked.

It was like making a deal with a devil, "Urrrgh, fine dammit!"

Ginga uncuffed him, "Then we have a deal. First thing's first, get dressed. We're going to my place."

 **. . .**

Once they got to Ginga's room, Ryuga needed a bath **bad**. The two entered together as the tub filled with warm water.

He tossed in some soap beads to make a bubble bath, "When was the last time you had a bath?"

"When was the last time you held a bey?" he scoffed.

Ginga stripped his clothes off, "You'd definitley be my type if it weren't for that mouth of yours."

Ryuga tossed his rags away, "You seemed to like my mouth yesterday, the way you were whimpering." He smirked.

Ginga pouted and pushed Ryuga in the tub with a splash.

"HEY!" he gurgled and coughed out water, "TRYING TO GET ME KILLED AGAIN?!"

He squirted shampoo and conditioner into his hair, "Just shut up and sit still." He sat on one end of the tub as he scrubbed and cleaned Ryuga's head.

He grumbled but let Ginga do as he pleased. His fingernails felt good on his scalp and he couldn't rememeber the last time he got royal treatment.

He poured some water on his head, "I thought I'd find horns on your head after last night. So what are you, some kind of devil?"

"I'm part dragon now."

"What's that like?"

"Hell. I have no idea when it's going to happen."

"Well I hope I'm near when it does. You really scared those girls last night, though it was kind of their fault."

"Hnnn.. Tell them I'm sorry. I went too far, I don't know what came over me." He looked down at his hands. Remembering what they're capable of made him wary.

Ginga slid into the tub, "Well, as long as you're sorry then I guess you really do care."

Ryuga scooted forward so he would have room, "..you don't find me disgusting?"

"Well, you don't find **me** disgusting, do you? You're a perverted half dragon and I'm a man who can't go a day without sex. I think we go well together." He chuckled.

"Again, that was only because I was on ectasy!" he growled.

"Yeah, we'll see how long you'll use that excuse." Ginga scrubbed Ryuga's back and marveled at his tattoos and red scales, "It's really not as bad as it feels Ryuga. You're still really handsome, with a little make-up and proper clothes, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"Hnn.." Ryuga's stomach then growled, "You cook?"

"Yeah. But I'm still sore, you okay with microwave food?"

"I'm okay with anything edible."

After a nice bath and having a warm meal, Ginga gave him a spare key and his cell phone number in case of emergencies.

He gave him his old clothes, ordered a cellphone to be shipped in a few days, and did a job recommendation so Ryuga could be his bodyguard at the club.

After everything that went on today, he didn't bother asking anymore questions about Ginga's past. He just enjoyed a nice warm bed and only cared about the future.

 **The next night. . .**

Ryuga and Ginga were at a gay bar. They sat at a atble with their menus deciding what to eat.

Ryuga wore a black tank top, dark jeans, and black boots, "Why did you bring me here again?"

Ginga wore a tight, black long sleeved shirt that exposed his shoulders and wore skinny jeans and black boots, "To help me get my revenge, remember?"

"Let me guess, eat a bunch of food and then don't leave a tip? You're so evil Ginga." He rolled his eyes.

"No, just order your food or something." He sipped his water, "I'll let you know when our first target gets here."

Ryuga tried focusing on his menu but couldn't help taking a few peeks at Ginga.

His collar bone and shoulders were all exposed. His shirt was so tight that he could see his nipples, _'Why does he dress like such a slut all the time? I know he's attractive but..'_

He quickly shook his head and focused on ordering.

' _Don't give into lust Ryuga, It's just lust. Focus on the mission.'_

"Ryuga,"

He looked up from his menu, "?"

"He's here." Ginga smirked.

Ryuga looked to where he was looking. He had to squint but recognized the man right away, "Is that?"

"Yup, revenge target number one, Tsubasa Ootori."

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **Happy Halloween everybody! Here's your update! I got writer's block like a motherfuckah! I have no love for this ship anymore, I'm only doing this for you guys. I never thought I'd see the day where I fall out of love with Ginga-uke. But I got all your emails, you all wanted an update well here you go. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I won't be telling anyone my new account because when I did, a fan kept pestering me to make her a Ryuga x Ginga art/fanfiction after I told her 'no' a million times. My new account, is not anything wonchan or beyblade related. It's full of my real life and ships I'm currently in love with, so I don't want people like her ruining that for me. So when I quit being WonChan this year, that's it.**

 **-WonChan -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel Good**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Blackmail, drugs, violence, and BoyxBoy.**

Ginga and Ryuga sat at a table eyeing Tsubasa who walked into the bar.

Ryuga couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that really..?!"

Ginga smirked and rested his chin in his hands, "Yup."

Tsubasa had his hair tied in a ponytail, wore a furry white coat, and a mini skirt with heels.

Ryuga then sighed, "I want to say I'm surprised he grew up into a drag queen, but I'm really not."

"Yeah, he looks good doesn't he? Tsubasa's been coming here for months now, different outfit each time. I think it's a fetish." His golden eyes flickered evilly, "And we can use that to our advantage Ryuga."

He got up from his seat and Ryuga followed him. The two approached Tsubasa who was chatting with some guys.

"Tsubasaaaa~" Ginga chimed into the group's conversation.

He flinched and turned around looking pale, "U-Um, excuse me?"

The guys looked around confused, "Um, why's he calling you 'Tsubasa,' April?"

Ginga snickered, "'April?'"

Tsubasa blushed and tried to play it off, "Oh, you must have me confused for someone else. Happens all the time."

"Ohhh, do I now? Sorry to bother you.. **April**."

"No problem."

One of the guys looked surprised, "OH! You meant Tsubasa Ootori! Yeah, that guy is hot, but there's no way he'd be caught dead in a place like this. It'd ruin his image."

Tsubasa's heart beated fast in his chest and he shifted uncomfortably in his heels, "Well, never judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah guys, **April** ," he glared at Tsubasa, "has a point. Tsubasa seems like a nice guy, the accepting type whether your gay or straight. Am I right?"

"I guess. Um, who are **you**?" the guys were getting annoyed by Ginga interfering with their time with 'April.'

"Sorry about that," he extended his hand, "my name is Angel and this hot bitch standing behind me is-"

"Ryuga. Just Ryuga." He rubbed his forehead in stress, _'First I find out Ginga is a stripper, then I'm in a gay bar, and now I learn one of my students is a drag queen. I need a drink.'_

"Well nice to meet you Ryuga. Damn your muscles are sick. Do you lift?" he eyed the tan Emperor.

"Lift what?" he glared.

The guys sipped their drinks awkwardly, "Uhh..nevermind. Forget it."

"Sorry to bother you all, but we came over here to talk to **April** in private." He roughly grabbed Tsubasa's shoulder with a sweet smile.

Tsubasa stammered, "Um, why not talk right here in public? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Ryuga gripped his other shoulder, "Really? Okay, then let's talk about Ginga Hagane."

Tsubasa's heart nearly stopped.

The guys brightened up, "Hey I remember that kid! He used to be an awesome blader, y'know, back when it was cool. Rumor has it he saved the world."

Another guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, if he saved the world, then why is he missing?"

Ginga tightened his grip on his shoulder, "That's a **GOOD** question. Maybe Tsubasa Ootori knows, they used to be **such** good friends."

Ryuga grumbled, "Maybe he's even responsible for Ginga being missing-"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Tsubasa yelled.

The guys froze, startled by his suddenly deep voice.

He cleared his throat and tugged on Ginga and Ryuga, "Sorry about my friends, we'll go talk in private now."

The three of them left the bar and talked in an alleyway out back.

Tsubasa leaned back against the building with his arms crossed, "..is that really you Ginga?"

"I don't know **April**. Am I Ginga?" he crossed his arms too, "Out of all names, why'd you choose a lame one like April?"

Ryuga smacked his lips, "It's better than being called Angel."

"Shut up!" he turned his attention back to the crossdresser, "So Tsubasa, is this your hobby now? You look good."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Tsubasa's heart was beating hard in his chest, he was sweating under his white coat.

"I think you know why I'm here and you're about to give me what I want." He got out his cellphone and flashed Tsubasa some pictures.

He gasped and froze in place, "..that's.."

His gallery was filled with pictures of him crossdressing and going into women's stores.

"Now, I don't mind that you're gay or you like to dress nice, but you're the head of a very important company. Leader of WBBA, a lot of big wigs look up to you. I wonder what would happen if they got to see what you look like right now?" Ginga smirked.

Ryuga could tell right away what Ginga's plan was, _'Blackmail. . .'_

Tsubasa was corned. Ginga had proof, witnesses, and an alibi in case Tsubasa denied this.

If corporate or social media got hold of those pictures, people wouldn't allow their kids to buy any of WBBA's products, this could lead to scandal, and possibly bankruptcy.

' _Damn, just what did Tsubasa do to Ginga that made him want to ruin him this badly?'_ Ryuga grew more curious about Ginga's past.

The crossdresser sighed and admitted defeat, "What do I have to do?"

"Got your cellphone?"

He nodded.

"Let's exchange numbers." With a few swipes and taps Tsubasa had become Ginga's property, "When I call you, you'd better come. And don't worry, you don't have to cross-dress on the way there. Understand?"

He nodded again.

"Good boy. Let's go, we're done here Ryuga."

Ryuga followed Ginga out of the alleyway leaving Tsubasa to stand there watching his life crumble before his eyes.

 **Tomorrow. . .**

Ginga and Ryuga were in a dressing room trying on clothes.

"Do you have it on yet Ryuga?"

"I'm NOT wearing this."

"Aw, why not?"

"It's a FUCKING dress!"

The two were in the women's department of a lingerie store. There were frilly dresses, nighties, tights, and other sexy clothing hanging around.

Ryuga stood behind a curtain holding up a maid outfit. The skirt was ridiculously short, and it was so thin and frilly it made Ryuga want to puke.

"Yeah there's no way I'm wearing this. Why do I have to change clothes anyway?"

"Calm down silly, its just for fun. Look, I already have mine on." Ginga pushed the curtain aside and walked into Ryuga's dressing room.

"Hey don't just barge in!"

He ignored him, "So? What do you think? Pretty hot right?" he twirled in the maid outfit showing off his thighs and butt.

The dress clung to his slender yet muscular frame. The laced bows in the back were tempting making you want to strip the wearer.

"You look..okay, I guess." Ryuga looked away.

Ginga smirked triumphantly, "..oh really~?" His finger poked Ryuga's bulge, "Seems this part of you thinks I look more than okay."

He didn't like where this was headed, "..we're in **public** you know."

"Yeah, and?" he tried tugging his boxers down but Ryuga had his guard up.

He turned around to hide his obvious erection, "We are not going to fool around in an underwear store dammit!"

He embraced Ryuga from behind and stroked teased him, "Oh calm down, we won't go all the way, I just want to get you off." His hands rubbed down Ryuga's abs and gripped his bulge.

The tip stained the boxers as Ginga stroked him. Ryuga had his hands on the wall as he groaned, "You liar.. I know damn well you don't plan to stop."

He chuckled and kissed the back of Ryuga's neck, "You don't seem to hate it, it'd feel better if you'd let me take your underwear off."

"The boxers stay on." He grumbled, _'If the boxers come off he'll want to fuck again.'_

"Suit yourself." He pumped Ryuga faster, "God, you're so big." He whispered into his ear.

His lustful voice made Ryuga tremble, "D-Don't make it weird you fucking perv." He cursed.

Ginga chuckled and massaged him some more, "Go on and let it out." He bit his ear.

Ryuga uttered a low moan and came in his boxer shorts.

His legs grew weak and he slowly slid to the floor in Ginga's grasp, "There, all better?"

"Haaa.. hhaa.. you ruined my underwear, you bitch."

' _If only he didn't have that mouth he'd totally be my type.'_ Ginga sighed.

Just then his cellphone vibrated. He answered and got the reply they'd been waiting for.

"Good news, our toy has finally arrived. Hurry up and get dressed, and do exactly as I told you."

"But my underwear-"

Ginga reached under his maid outfit and slid his black underwear down. It dropped down his slender legs and got caught on his ankles. He slid them off and handed them to Ryuga.

"There, you can wear mine, problem solved." Ginga left out of the dressing room and went to greet the victim.

Ryuga's cheeks burned with embarrassment as the warm fabric was placed in his palm.

' _He's such a goddamn slut..'_ he spread them to check out the design. It was black and had red lace, "..out of all underwear I have to wear it had to be the thong. Ugh, those Gods better worship me when this is all over."

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was at the front of the store looking around cautiously, hoping none of his fans were watching.

He wore his usual red suit with black undershirt that exposed his tan neck. Women squealed and greeted him with open arms.

"M-Mr. Ootori, it's an honor! Welcome to our humble store!"

"Are you buying something for your girlfriend?"

Tsubasa chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "No, nothing like that. Just meeting a friend..er colleague."

He shuffled away from them and went to the back of the store hoping no one would take his picture.

Ginga chuckled in amusement, "Well aren't you Mr. Popular?"

"I'm here like you asked Ginga, now what do you want from me?"

"Calm down, you make it seem like I want money or one of your organs or something." He showed off his outfit, "I only called you here to bond a little, you like this sort of thing, right Tsubasa?"

He blushed a little as Ginga lifted his skirt in a flirtatious manner, "I-It's cute I guess. It was just a silly dare someone made me do, its not like I like this sort of thing."

"Oh really? So you coming to the same gay bar for months in different outfits was a dare?"

He flinched at Ginga's accusing eyes. As he feared he knew he couldn't get out of this lying.

"So, come here, and let's get you looking pretty." He lifted the curtain to a bigger dressing room. It had a huge mirror and open space.

Tsubasa gulped and stepped inside letting the curtains swing shut behind him.

 **. . .**

The redhead smiled and even blushed a little, "Wow, you look even better than I imagined. You look even cuter than me."

Tsubasa shyly stood wearing a white bikini. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail and his cheeks blushed red as Ginga got an eyeful of his tan body.

"He's dressed now. You can come in."

Ryuga walked in wearing the same maid outfit as Ginga. He wore a mask over his eyes to hide his identity, "I can't believe I'm wearing this shit." He got out the video camera.

Tsubasa's face went pale in fear, "Wait, you're filming this too? You didn't say anything about filming!"

"Well, I'm going to need evidence, aren't I? You have dirt on me and now I'm about to get dirt on you."

He grabbed Ginga's arm, "You're not going to post this online are you?! You can't just-!"

He slapped Tsubasa hard across the face making him hit the floor in pain, "Don't tell me what I can or can't do."

Tsubasa gripped his sore cheek in pain and looked up at Ginga with tears in his eyes. The sweet little boy who he used to know was gone. Now before him, was a cold merciless man.

He grabbed a fist full of Tsubasa's hair, "I seem to remember screaming and begging you 'no' on that day too. But did you stop?"

"..n.." he mumbled.

Ginga yanked harder, "Did you?!"

"NO! I DIDN'T STOP!" Tsubasa sobbed.

Ryuga still was unaware of what Tsubasa did to Ginga in the past, but he still felt a little bad for him. Plus the sooner they got this over with the better.

He cleared his throat, "Ginga, you ready to start filming or what?"

His eyes softened when he heard Ryuga's voice, "Oh.. Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's begin the fun."

Ginga had Tsubasa stand up straight but he kept hiding his chest and privates with his arms. He grabbed Tsubasa's wrists and forced them at his sides.

"No hiding anything. You're very beautiful Tsubasa, reveal yourself to the camera." He spoke calmly and softly.

He swallowed and trembled trying to obey Ginga's orders. The redhead paced around his body eyeing him from every angle. Every glance from him sent shivers down his spine.

' _He's looking everywhere, I can feel it. Is he going to touch me? Will he hit me? What's he going to do?'_ Tsubasa panicked in his head. His heart raced as Ginga was so close to him that he could feel his body heat.

The waiting silence was torture and he was getting a little dizzy with desire.

Ryuga stood there calmly watching Ginga tease him with his glances, _'Just cut the bullshit and touch him already.'_

He stood behind Tsubasa and felt on his chest, "I'm still mad at what you did to me, but you really have a great body Tsubasa." His finger grazed over the nipple a little bit and it instantly got hard.

"Mm.." he let out a soft moan as his nipple pressed against the bikini top forming buds. His hips even trembled as his privates were starting to awaken to Ginga's light touches.

"Poor Tsubasa, you're so pretty, so popular, and just so great to look at. But you have to hide it behind that cool mysterious persona the fangirls look up to." He kissed his ear and his hands slid down to his stomach, "Is crossdressing your way of coping?"

"No, it's just a hobby, okay?!" he tried to fight back the moans.

"Really? But doesn't it stress you out constantly having to be perfect. Looks, brains, talent, women/men and more. You have it all. But all the perfection gets boring, so I understand if you want to spice up your life a bit."

His hands didn't go anywhere near Tsubasa's groin, but his fingertips felt good against his tan skin. He bit his bottom lip as Ginga rubbed his hips and thighs next. His lips kissed his back as he cooed and teased him.

Ryuga stood there feeling awkward, _'He's really drawing this shit out. Wrap it up already!'_

Ginga's tongue licked him next forcing Tsubasa to let out a moan, "I wasn't planning to post your video onlne, but I may show it to my bar friends."

He gasped, "Wha..no, you can't do that! Please Ginga!"

"Oh, why not?" His hands rubbed on Tsubasa more, "They'll get to see the real you. Every nook and cranny of your body. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

His cheeks burned in embarrassment, "No I wouldn't.. I'd get in trouble for sure, not to mention m-my career."

"If you really feel that way Tsubasa," Ginga smirked and stopped touching him, "then why are you hard?"

Tsubasa looked down and his erection was stretching out his bikini bottom in front of him. Trying to break free from the tight white fabric.

He let out a small gasp and crouched down on the floor trying to cover himself. He then realized Ryuga was still filiming and watching them barely showing any emotion.

"No..N-No! Stop filming!" he begged Ryuga.

Ginga grabbed Tsubasa's knees, "Bad boy Tsubasa, I told you to stay standing." He forced his legs to be spread for the camera.

His erection stood tall poking out of his bikini. The tip was wet and made the swimsuit sticky and transparent against his tan skin. His nipples were hard buds practically poking out of the bikini top.

"No, Ginga I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Don't go any further than this." His face was blushing so red and the camera still filming made his heart pound hard in his chest.

If people were to see this they'd be disgusted. The leader of WBBA was nothing but a perverted drag queen. He'd get fired, wouldn't be able to go out in public anymore, and probably wouldn't be able to live anymore.

The perfect and normal life he had worked so hard to build was going to be destroyed all because of what he did in the past. Now he was finally paying for it.

"Hmmm, I guess I won't show this to everyone..but on one condition."

"Wha.. what? Name it! Anything, name it!" tears streamed down his cheeks.

"..keep your legs spread for the next 30 minutes."

"..wha..?" Tsubasa blushed, "Is this for.. sex?"

"Oh don't worry I won't be anything like that. My ass already belongs to that cutie over there." He pointed back to Ryuga.

He took one hand off the camera and raised his middle finger, "I'm going to kill you when this is over."

Ginga chuckled under his breath and got out a small bag. Inside it was a sex toy, blindfold, and lube, "I'm just going to play with you for a bit. If you can endure it for half an hour, you're free to go, the video doesn't get posted online, and I'll never contact you again."

Tsubasa thought it was all too good to be true, "..I just have to let you do what you want..a-and I can go free?"

"Yup. I'm such a nice person, right?" he smirked at the trembling beauty, "So, do we have a deal?"

Tsubasa hesitated but nodded.

Ginga immediately got started by blindfolding Tsubasa's eyes blind. Next he got out the lube and massaged his hands in it.

The beauty obeyed and raised his ass in the air and submitted like Ginga wanted.

He spread Tsubasa's hole and massaged his balls, "Make sure you're getting all this."

Ryuga nodded, "Yeah, yeah." He felt digested in the pit of his stomach watching this, but this was all part of helping his mission on earth.

Tsubasa moaned and trembled as Ginga teased his hole with his finger, "Blindfolds make everyone sensitive. I'm only using a finger and you're already this hard." He flicked the tip with his other hand.

"Nnhha!" he moaned louder. It was degrading, he felt so filthy showing himself to the camera like this. But deep down inside he was turned on beyond belief.

Ginga inserted another finger causing Tsubasa's toes to curl. He panted and drooled as his insides were probed and massaged as by his digits.

His erection twitched and dripped about on the floor, "G-Ginga, wait I'm going to cum!"

"Oh no you don't." he gripped hard on his erection.

He winced in pain and trembled. A part of him was disappointed that he didn't get any relief.

Ginga got out the sex toy, "It's much more entertaining watching you cum from **this**."

He inserted it slowly inside of Tsubasa letting his hole stretch and get comfortable. He howled in pleasure as he felt the thick toy enter him.

Ginga rolled his body over so that he was lying on his back, "Good boy Tsubasa, you managed to get the whole thing in. Is this your first time?"

"..no."

He trembled in excitement as he humiliated his victim, "Yeah, didn't think so." He licked his lips and cut the vibrator on.

It made a light noise and began flailing around inside the beauty, "Aaaahha..nnhhhaa..G-Ginga!"

"Quiet Tsubasa, we are still in a changing room after all. Wouldn't want the store clerks to hear, right?"

He placed a trembling hand over his mouth and tried to restrain himself, _'It feels so good, I had no idea this could feel so good!'_ Tsubasa's eyes rolled to the back of his head behind the blindfold.

Ginga thrusted the toy in and out of Tsubasa but kept a firm grip on the base of his cock so he couldn't cum.

Ryuga swallowed hard as he filmed the two. Ginga had an aroused expression on his face as he tortured the beauty beneath him. And as much as he hated to admit it, Tsubasa wasn't looking too bad either.

He felt himself getting hard under his maid outfit, _'Dammit, he's toying with him the same way he does me. How many people has he done this to?'_ he felt a little irritated that Ginga can easily do this to just about anybody.

But this was part of the job so he had to record and bear with it.

"P-Please, let me cum, it hurts..nnhhh!" he dick had become so swollen from holding it in.

"I'll let you cum, if you confess to everything you've done." Ginga pumped and twisted his erection, "What's your name?"

He clenched his teeth in pain and pleasure, "I-I'm Tsu-Tsubasa Ootori..!"

"And what is your hobby?"

"I-I love nnnhh, to dress like a woman.." he felt dizzy from pleasure, "I love it..!"

"And you love being watch while doing it, don't you?" he cooed.

"Y-Yesss..!" he panted as he was close.

"You pervert, guess you're not the cool guy people think you are. Now say it..what did you do to me all those years ago?"

". . .I. .I. ." he stuttered and tears streamed down his face through the blindfold.

Ginga's eyes showed hatred again, "Say it! What did you do to Ginga Hagane?"

"I..I raped him! I'm sorry..I'm sorryyy..ahhh..I'm nothing but a rapist." He trembled and sobbed out his moans, "I'm sorry..Gingaa.."

He stroked him off, "Good." He released his tight grip and finally let him have release.

Tsubasa moaned loudly as his cum shot out and dribbled onto Ginga's hand and on the floor. He shivered and moaned until he fainted in relief.

He shook the cum from his hand in disgust, "I'll never forgive you Tsubasa for as long as I live." He got up and stretched.

Ryuga still couldn't believe what he saw and what he heard, "..he raped you?"

Ginga paused and looked at Ryuga, "Yeah. And?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were going to help out anyway. Besides," he began cleaning up, "this all happened AFTER you died. It has nothing to do with you, alright?"

He felt like there was a wall between him and Ginga. Sure, Ryuga had blocked people out all his life.. but this was the first time anyone had done that to **him**.

He felt a little hurt, but Ginga was right. It's none of his business. Stick to the plan.

"Get him back in his suit. I'll throw everything else away. When you're done, meet me in the car." He walked out of the dressing room leaving Ryuga to tidy up.

One blackmail down, four more to go.

 **. . .**

The ride in the car back to Ginga's apartment was quiet. Ryuga had so many questions to ask him but he held his tongue as Ginga drove.

Once they finally reached home to rest for the night, he asked his first question, "Why are you still wearing the maid outfit?"

"Well I had to pay for it since it got wet."

They walked into the apartment and put the bags on the counter.

Ryuga stared at Ginga's outfit. It looked clean.

"What do you mean it's wet? You look dry to me."

The redhead turned around with a seductive smirk. Ryuga went pale in the face knowing what was coming next.

' _He's in the mood again.'_ He knew he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep well tonight, "Ginga.."

"This..is where I got wet." He lifted up his skirt and Ryuga immediately noticed how sticky and wet his thighs were. He could evn tell that Ginga had been in commando this whole time.

He looked away blushing, "You're such a freak sometimes. Put some underwear on, you'll catch a cold."

"Aaw, you worried about me?" he pinned Ryuga against the wall. He kissed his forehead, "You're such a sweetie Ryuga."

"I'm NOT worried about you! It'll just be a real pain in the ass if I have to take care of you later."

He kissed his cheek next and rubbed down his chest, "Relax, the only thing I want to take care of is you." He squatted down and kissed his crotch, "Thank you so much for helping me today."

He pushed Ginga's forehead away, "Stop it, you don't have to thank me like this! Back off!"

He pushed back against his hand and unzipped his pants, "Don't be shy, I saw you get hard while you were watching me and Tsubasa. Jealous?"

"I am NOT jealous!" he growled.

Ginga pulled his pants down and kissed the tip of his erection, "Good. Then there's no problem."

He knew there was no use fighting off the redhead, so he just let him do what he wanted.

He licked and sucked on the tip of Ryuga's red erection. It pulsed and twitched in response. His mouth took more in and suckled away.

Ryuga groaned in pleasure and leaned back against the wall. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Ginga's blowjobs. He was surprised the redhead wasn't repulsed about his lizard-like body.

"Fuck..Ginga.." he panted.

The redhead chuckled against his cock, pleased with his work. He loved how honest Ryuga's body was. His cock filled his mouth and thrusted into his throat.

He bobbed his head faster to take more in. Ryuga clutched his hair trying to keep it together.

"Mmnnph, mmmfff.." Ginga moaned against it while he fingered himself. He was dripping wet onto the floor. He couldn't wait to take it to the bedroom and let Ryuga destroy him.

"I'm cumming!"

His mouth filled with his white essence and he made sure to swallow all of it. Ginga savored the taste. His hot cum was like an aphrodisiac for his body.

The redhead had finished on the floor and panted from exhaustion, but his body craved more. He yanked on Ryuga's wrist.

"Bedroom. Now."

"Yeah I figured." He sighed and followed.

Truth be told, he had been holding in his lust all day. He couldn't wait to get Ginga out of those clothes, but he would rather take it to the grave than to admit it.

Their clothes were on the floor and they were under the covers getting ready.

Ginga kissed his chin. Ryuga licked his cheek. The tip of his tongue flicked and tickled him.

"Hehe!"

Ryuga blushed, "That was an accident!" his dragon reflexes always got the better of him.

"Don't.. I like your tongue. Lick me more." He kissed him on the lips.

Ryuga kissed him back and entered his mouth. He couldn't control his tongue at all. It would slither and lap Ginga's body on instinct.

He sent shivers down the redheads spine on each kiss and tweak.

"Haaa.. does it freak you out?"

"You?"

He nodded.

Despite the number of times they've had sex, Ryuga still felt self-conscious about his appearance at times.

"I want you in me no matter how you look." He smiled up at him, "You could never freak me out, not after everything we've been though."

Ryuga felt a little better inside after hearing that, "..okay."

He kissed Ginga's chest and lined his tip to his entrance, "Do it, I'm wet enough." He begged.

He thrusted into the horny redhead and moaned at how hot and slippery he was, "Haaahh!"

Ginga wrapped his arms around Ryuga and pleaded for him to move faster.

His walls sqeezed and massaged him just right. His hips began thrusting and moving at Ginga's desired pace.

Sex with him wasn't as bad as when they first met. His body adapted to Ginga and knew how to satisfy him. They gave each other whatever the other wanted without hesitation.

The heat and rush Ginga felt from him was intoxicating, "I love it, nnhhh, more, Ryuga!" he moaned his name.

As he pleasured his partner he couldn't help but think back to how Ginga teased Tsubasa earlier today, _'I know it was only for blackmail, but he did those things to him like it was nothing. Am I just another one of Ginga's flings?'_

He was okay with it before but now it kind of pissed him off. He was on the same level of every scumbag Ginga had ever slept with or been raped by.

He felt guilt and anger building up inside him. He wanted to make Ginga feel so good he wouldn't dare think of sleeping with anyone again.

"AAHH! WH-What's wrong?! You're getting rougher, nnnhhmm!" he drooled some and his golden eyes were glazed over in lust.

"Don't have sex with anyone else, I don't care if it's just touching, but you're **my** partner now." He nuzzled into Ginga's neck, "So don't go fucking around with anyone while I'm working my ass off for you."

He couldn't quite get what Ryuga was trying to say but understood part of it, "Yeah, I promise." He hugged him close and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Ryuga could hear Ginga's heartbeat and it calmed him down. He continued to thrust deep into him trying to get the other off.

"Cumming.. Ginga.." he groaned and grunted as Ginga's hole was sucking on his cock.

"Do it inside, it's fine. Do it!" he moaned.

Ryuga cried out in pleasure and he clawed at the sheets as he came inside him. Ginga could feel his insides being filled and Ryuga knotting up inside him.

He panted from exhaustion and collapsed. Ginga petted his head lovingly, knowing Ryuga had a long day.

"Haaa.. h-hey.."

"Hm?"

"When..When Tsubasa said he raped you, was that **all** you were hiding from me?"

"No.. But I bet you're hiding stuff from me too. Right?"

Ryuga said nothing.

"Tell you what." Ginga stared at the ceiling, "I'll tell you about my past when you're ready to own up and tell me about yours. Agreed?"

"..fine." Ryuga yawned, "Don't get mad at me though when you don't believe me." He thought back to the Gods _, 'I looked death in the face and I still don't feel like any of this is real.'_

He worried if he'll be able to get Ginga back on the right track. The Gods were only giving him a few more months to get it done, would it be enough time?

For now, he simply obeyed and helped in Ginga's revenge however he could.

 **Few Months Later (Ryuga's P.O.V). . .**

Months have passed since I helped this crazy bastard get even with his friends.

He still hasn't told me why he hates them so much, but I still don't let it get in the way of my mission. Ginga agreed that once he gets back at everyone, he'll go back to beyblading, then Pegasis and the other Gods will forgive me, and I can go to Heaven.

Ugh, it sounds like one hell of a to-do list but I'm an Emperor who died and came back to life. Nothing can stop me now.

So far Ginga and I got back at Tsubasa, Dashan, and Hyoma. I feel a little bad at what we did to them, but it's what Ginga wanted.

For Tsubasa, we exposed his love of crossdressing and have pictures of him in women's clothing. He's currently our lapdog now, giving us whatever information we need.

For Dashan, Ginga drugged him with his own tea and stole his temple's precious treasures. Since Dashan was the one in charge at the time, the blame went on him, dishonoring him as a common thief.

For Hyoma, seducing his childhood friend was easy. Once I knocked him unconscious we dumped him at the center of Koma Village. He was tied up, naked, and surrounded by liquor bottles. Once the villagers found him, he was suspended from being a doctor.

So we made the genius Tsubasa a freak, martial artist Dashan a thief, and kind Hyoma an alcoholic. These used to be close friends of Ginga, now he wishes they were dead.

So much has changed and there are times where I'm tempted to stop Ginga, but I'm already dead. Whatever happens to him isn't my concern, keeping him happy is all I'm supposed to do.

Whether I'm his partner in crime or fuck-buddy, I don't give a shit.

Right now we're on our way to America to get even with Masamune. Speaking of the devil, Ginga sat across from me eating a cheeseburger.

Blackmailing Tsubasa does have its perks, now we can fly on a private jet to the United States.

"You're not hungry?" he asked with ketchup around his lips.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking about stuff." I picked up my fish sandwich.

He licked his sticky lips, "Like what?"

"..don't worry about it." I bit into my sandwich, "So, mmm, figure out how you want to get even with Masamune?"

"Yup, Tsubasa sent me a map leading me straight to his gym. Turns out after Mr. Steel retired, Masamune took it over." He crumpled up his hamburger wrapper, "Bastard doesn't deserve it."

Again, I want to know why he hates his friends so much. But if I ask, I know I'll regret it.

 **. . .**

Once we landed in America, Ginga was raring to go. Masamune was like a brother to Ginga, so this time he wanted to do some physical damage right away.

The skies were becoming grey and it started to shower.

He stared at his phone and followed the direction, not bothering to stop and look at anything else. Ginga's eyes were filled with hatred.

He was so calm earlier and now he looks like he's ready to kill someone, "Ginga! Slow down, dammit!" I was getting tired. The flight was long, I'm hungry again, and just really need to sit down.

He kept walking full throttle and I had no choice but to follow.

He growled at me, "You going to help me or what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, yes! But don't you think we should clock into a hotel first?"

"NO! I want him to suffer right now, we're so close!" he finally came to a stop, "THERE!"

He pointed across the street, the gym was in the middle of closing. Young bladers left there with smiling faces while Masamune was hanging up the 'closed' sign.

He had the usual spiky hair and green hoody. Aside from his tall height and muscles, I'd say he's one of the few of Ginga's friends that didn't change as they grew.

"That bastard.." Ginga panted out of breath. He was sweaty and still looking at his former friend with hate.

This could get messy, "You're not in the right state to be doing this."

"Are you in or out? I need to know **now**."

"I'm **in** but, you look terrible. It's too soon-"

"Are you in? Or are you out?" he looked at me seriously. None of my words were getting through to him. Fuck it.

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"Make sure no one comes in the store. I'm going to take Masamune out back." He put his hood on and walked across the street.

Once I saw him chatting with Masamune I followed. I really hope this works. I keep having this bad feeling.

I entered the gym and let the two of them start talking.

"Um..hey Ginga. Long time no see buddy."

"I'm NOT your buddy."

"Err..okay. That's fair." He rubbed the back of his head, "Soooo..what brings you to America?"

"I came to see you. Heard you inherited the gym. How are Toby and Zeo?" he crossed his arms.

"They're great, I'm great, how are you?" Masamune was sweating bullets.

If an idiot like him could sense something bad was going to happen, then something is definitely up.

"How do you THINK I've been?" he looked Masamune up and down, "So while I've been rotting away in Japan you've been living happily ever after in America. You make me sick."

He back away, "Uh Ginga, I know you're mad about what I did to you.. y-you have every right to be.." his eyes darted for the exit and the redhead's fiery eyes.

Before he could take off running, I heard a clicking noise.

Ginga got out his gun and pointed it at Masamune's face, "Don't. Move."

He squeaked, "Oh God." Fear was written on his face.

Shit, I forgot he's always packing that thing. Ginga is a lot of things right now, but he won't become a killer, will he?

He shook the gun, "Turn around. Walk Slowly."

Masamune whimpered and turned around. He walked slowly and carefully as Ginga pointed the gun at his back.

"Y-You're not going to kill me, are you?" his voice cracked.

Ginga ignored, "Hey, watch the door. Masamune and I are going outside to chat."

I nodded and stood by the door. They left out back and I instantly heard punches and body blows.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WE WERE GAN GAN GALAXY! YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

Ginga sounded pissed and like he was crying.

I stared out the window. What the hell am I doing right now? I've been blackmailing people, sleeping with a stripper, and just.. doing nothing. I feel nothing.

No matter what I do, I feel nothing. Does Ginga feel the same way too? Even though we're getting even with his old friends, he hasn't smiled as much and he only seems to get worse.

How much longer until he'll be satisfied?

 _ **POW!**_

My body jerked when I heard a gun shot.

Shit!

I ran to the back door and exited to the back store. Ginga had a gun and was alone with one of his enemies, why didn't I see this coming?!

Ginga was soaking wet in rain, gun in his hand pointing down at Masamune. He was shivering and cowering on the ground in fear.

"Oh God nooo.. please don't kill me. Please don't kill me Ginga!" he sobbed and clutched his head for protection.

The gun shot had hit a brick wall, but I could tell Ginga was aiming for his head next.

I grabbed his wrist, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting even. Now move." He shook me off. His eyes were flickering with hatred still, "This jerk has it coming. I trusted him, I loved him like family, and traveled the world with him, Ryuga. We were a team. Yet he.. yet he.." he groaned in pain. It was too much to say.

"I'm sorry, oh God, I'm sorry! Don't shoot!" he trembled.

I held up my hands trying to calm them both down, "Ginga, I understand that you're mad. But I only signed up to help you get even, not to commit murder."

"But he-!"

"I know this guy hurt you, but did he kill you?"

Ginga stared at me, hate was still there but slowly fading away.

"No. Right? You're still here and he's still here. You've done enough."

"No I haven't. What we've done so far is nowhere near enough to make up for the pain and abandonment I've felt over the years." He approached Masamune's shivering body.

He bowed in dogeza and pleaded for his life, "Please, spare me! Ginga, I know what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me, I regret it! So please stop!"

He instantly stomped on Masamune's hand.

"AUGH!"

"Stop? **STOP?!** Did you **stop** when **I** begged you to? No, you and everyone there just kept doing whatever you wanted to me. I was just a plaything for all of you to enjoy, wasn't I?" he stepped on it more.

Masamune cried in pain, "NO! You weren't a toy to us Ginga! But what we did was wrong, we were only following orders!"

Orders? So there's someone else left behind all of this.

The more I hear about what happened in the past the more I'm able to piece together what happened. There was rape, blackmail, and now a ring-leader. But who?

Ginga growled, "Following orders? I should break your hand so you know the fear I felt that day. Enjoy never being able to Beyblade again." He raised his gun and cocked it again before pulling the trigger.

" **NO! DON'T DO IT!"** yelled a voice.

We turned around to see a tall tan man with dark blue hair. He looked familiar.

He panted in exhaustion and his eyes darted around in fear hoping no one died. Once he saw Masamune on the ground, he ran to his aide.

"Masamune! Baby, are you okay?" he hugged him close.

"I'm fine King, what are you doing here?"

King?! Oh God, the wannabe blader with a left spinning bey like mine. Why the hell is HE in America?

"I heard gunshots by your gym and got worried. What's going on?" he glared up at Ginga.

He stared back dumbfounded, "King? ..are you two?" he stared at them in disgust, "So not only was raping me not enough but now you're fucking someone else?!"

King gasped, "Wha? UGH! What the hell is going on?"

"That's.. That's Ginga.." Masamune mumbled.

"GINGA?!" King held him closer, "Then why do you have a gun?! Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Ginga squeezed his gun tight, "..oh, he didn't tell you?"

Masamune's face went pale. King look worried, "What's he talking about Masamune?"

"Your little byfriend along with my old friends each ruined my life. **That's** what happened." He raised his gun again.

King stared wide eyed in fear. Oh no, Ginga's not going to kill two people tonight, is he?!

"Now I'm about to get even." His finger was ready to pull the trigger as he aimed for Masamune.

King shielded his body and held him close, "NO!"

Ginga growled, "Get out of the way, I didn't come here for you!"

"He's right King, it's my fault. I did something bad and now I'm paying for it. I don't want you to die because of me."

"Shut up! You're my boyfriend, I wouldn't leave you to die no matter what." He kissed his forehead, "I love you.. and I'll die here with you any day." Tears and rain dripped down his face.

I felt guily watching them. I've never had anyone say they love me, or hold me like that. They had each other's backs, ready to ride or die together no matter what.

Ginga lowered his gun and mumbled, "..disgusting."

"Do it, aren't you going to pull the trigger?!" King glared.

Ginga put his gun away, "Whatever. Let's get out of here." He motioned me to follow him.

I walked next to him and noticed how black his eyes were. Rather hatred.. he looked confused and empty.

It made my chest ache.

I gripped my heart and felt my body get growing pains again. It was time.

Behind us Masamune yelled, "Thank you Ginga, you won't regret it. I promise not to tell the police! I swear!"

Ginga grumbled and walked faster trying to block out his voice.

"So stupid.. so stupid.. urrrghh, why didn't I just kill them?" he grumbled, "There's no such thing as love. It makes you weak, it's useless. I don't need it."

I panted and felt my body reay to drop, "Ginga.. w-wait.. we have to stop."

"WHY?!" He yelled at me.

I was gripping the side of a building. I could feel scales spreading all over my body. The damn curse came earlier this time.

His eyes softened when he saw the state I was in. Lately it feels the curse takes over my body longer than when we first met. I'm running out of time.

Ginga approached me and let me lean on him, "..I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I don't know if he meant sorry to me, Masamune, or himself. As we shuffled through the cold rain to the nearest hotel I realized something Ginga and I had in common.

Love.

We both don't believe in it. It's a sign of weakness and its just plain ridiculous. But even so.. look how two people without love turned out.

A reject. And a monster.

Is not knowing what love is really a good thing for us?

 **Hotel room. . .**

Ginga sat on the bed drying himself off with a towel.

I was fully transformed and on the floor taking up space in the room. I yawned and stretched as best as I could.

He petted my nose, "You okay?"

I huffed a nod.

He gently used a towel to dry off my messy hair. It felt soft and he felt warm. His warm skin pressed against me. His heartbeat felt nice.

I gave his cheek a small lick.

He giggled and pushed my mouth away, "Thanks, but not tonight. I'm not in the mood."

That's a first.

He rubbed my chin and hugged me, "I just want to sleep with you tonight." He grabbed the cover and pillow off the bed and joined me on the floor, "A lot has happened tonight."

I curled closer next to him. I don't know how I feel about Ginga or how he feels about me, but at times like this, we comfort each other.

He traced over my scales lovingly, "..tomorrow. When you can, y'know, talk. I'll tell you what happened to me back then."

I nodded gently. I needed to know. Especially after tonight. If King hadn't shown up I don't think Masamune would be alive right now.

Plus Ginga can't Beyblade in jail, meaning mission failed, meaning I won't be allowed to rest in peace. It's one pain in the ass after the next.

He snoozed next to me and finally looked relaxed. The corners of his eyes were pink from crying.

What happened to you Ginga?

 **Next Day (Normal P.O.V.). . .**

The redhead woke up to rays of light. Rather than face an annoying sun, Ryuga sat next to him human and all better.

"..ready to talk?"

Ginga sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Well good morning to you too."

"It's past noon." Ryuga was already dressed. He handed Ginga a cup of coffee, "I used the hotel's kitchen, uhhh.. this should help wake you up."

Ginga took a few sips and thought it tasted weird. Just straight up water, "Um, do you even know how to use a coffee maker?"

He grumbled and looked away, "No, alright! Do you want the stupid coffee or not?"

The redhead noticed him trying to hide his blush, "Heh."

"Look, I was just trying to be nice and-"

Ginga leaned against Ryuga's back, "Thank you. You're such a sweetie Ryuga."

His chest felt tight and he fiddled with his leftover scales, "..whatever. So, ready to talk about your past?"

"Well.. where should I start?"

"Wherever you want." Ryuga rolled his eyes, "Preferably tell me how and why everything is so fucked up now."

"Ooooh THAT part." He sipped his coffee, "Well, it started the night I was going to ask out Madoka."

"The bey girl? Damn Ginga, and here I thought you were just oblivious."

"Shut up. Anyways, things didn't go as planned. I told a close friend of mine that I was going to confess to her, and he didn't like that at all."

"Because he liked her too?"

"That's what I thought at first too, but no. The one he loved was me."

Ryuga hesitated to look over his shoulder to look at Ginga. Instead he looked down at his lap, "..did it disgust you being confessed to by a guy?"

"Psshhh, of course not. Whether your gay, straight, bi.. a friend is still a friend to me. I turned him down gently, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So..he raped me." Ginga balled his fist remembering that scary night.

He rubbed his arm still remembering how it was dislocated and almost permanently broken. The mere thought of how he was too weak to fight back angered him.

"Was it Tsubasa who did it?"

"No, he didn't rape me yet. This was some one else." Ginga sipped his coffee again, "Mmn, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Ryuga thought it over, _'It wasn't Tsubasa, Masamune doesn't seem cold-blooded enough, and Hyoma wouldn't use violence. This person would have to be an obsessed super stalker.'_ His eyes then went a bit wide, "It was Kyoya, wasn't it?"

"Bingo. It was terrifying. Something's not right with him, he only took a turn for the worse after what happened."

"What'd you do?"

"I ran away. Or at least I tried to." He scratched the side of his coffee cup, "No matter where I hid, no matter how far away I ran, Kyoya always found me. He even used my so-called friends to find me."

"I can't believe they backstabbed you like that. He must have threatened them or something. Right?" Ryuga tried to comfort him.

"Hmph, more like bribe. Turns out Kyoya promised them each a turn at me that night if they gave away my location. Who knew they'd all betray me just for some sex? I loved them all like they were my brothers and yet they.. and yet they.." Ginga clenched hard on the bed covers trying not to cry.

Ryuga placed his hand on top of Ginga's, "Um.. I'm not good at being nice. Is this okay?" he squeezed his hand.

Ginga sniffled and forced a smile. He let Ryuga hold his hand as they stayed back to back, "Yeah. So.. after they all ganged up on me, I never heard from them again after I swore to only have sex with Kyoya."

"Why didn't you go to the police? Or tell your dad?"

"Pssshh, yeah right. I already felt bad that Kyoya had pictures of me, the last thing I want is for social media to know what happened to me. Besides, it was my fault I never tried to get help."

Ryuga grumbled, "..Don't tell me you actually fell in love with that jerk."

"Of course not! I was in lust with him." Ginga sighed and reminisced, "Kyoya was a jerk but he always gave me these drugs that helped make the pain go away and make me feel good. And his hands..he knew just where to touch me. Sex felt so addicting and amazing, I almost never wanted to leave. He gave me that rush that I've been searching for."

' _You don't have to brag about him so much_.' He felt irritated hearing about his relations with Kyoya, "So, when did you finally manage to leave him?"

"Oh right, it was pure luck. One night he was out cold, so I grabbed as much dope and cash as I could carry and left. I found a nice street in the city where none of my so-called friends worked, so finding a sleezy job and a place to live was easy. Ginga Hagane died and 'Angel' was born."

Ryuga sighed, "Seriously, out of all jobs you could've picked, you chose stripping?"

"It was the cleanest one! I don't want to sell drugs or sell my body.." he pouted, "And I'm not good at gambling. So what choice did I have? Plus its fun! Show a little skin, shake my hips, and the money came pouring in!" Ginga chuckled.

"..does Kyoya know where you are?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well shouldn't you be worried? After getting revenge on everyone, what if they contact him?! He's basically like their leader, right?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Ginga put his cup down on nightstand, "There's no way they'd do that. They're too scared."

"I'm just saying.. lately I haven't been feeling okay with doing all these harsh things. What we did to that Masamune guy was too far. You almost killed King too." He scolded.

The redhead was pissed, "So what?! Why do you care anyway? You never cared about anyone dying before." He got in Ryuga's face, "You promised me you'd help me get revenge Ryuga. You're not getting cold feet on me, are you?"

He could see the anger in his eyes, "No, I'm just saying-"

"..are you going to betray me like everyone else did?"

"No. But I will if you plan to kill someone like last night." Ryuga stood his ground.

Ginga's eyes finally softened, "Alright fine.. look. The reason I was so hard on Masamune was because he's the last one on my whole revenge last. After him, I want to take out the toughest one of all."

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah. Look here," he showed Ryuga his phone, "he's some big shot working at his dad's company, TC. He's rich and super important like Tsubasa. I have a plan to get inside and get my revenge on him, but I need backup." He looked sad, "He has to pay, but I can't do this alone."

Ryuga could tell how much this meant to him. He placed his hand on top of Ginga's, "You're not alone."

The redhead smiled and his cheeks even blushed this time. His heart began racing and his hands felt warm in Ryuga's grasp.

The two then felt awkward and looked away from one another, "A-Anyways, do you need to hear my backstory next too?"

"Nah, that's fine. Help me get revenge on Kyoya and you're free to do whatever you want. I'll even go back to beyblading again once that bastard gets a taste of his own medicine." He stretched and got off the bed.

"Yeah.. great." Ryuga rubbed the back of his neck, _'My mission is almost over. Soon he won't need me anymore. Why don't I feel..happy?'_

 **The Next Day. . .**

Ginga was standing outside of the TC building. He wore a business suit and glasses as disguise.

"Remember the plan?"

Ryuga was at a gas station across town, "Yeah. Are you sure I should be so far away from you right now?"

"Hey my car needs gas and I bet this is going to take a while." He peered through the window, "Looks super boring in there."

"If you say so. Just let me know if something comes up, I'll come rushing over to get you."

"..you promise?"

"Yeah, why, you worried?"

Ginga had a bad feeling, "I just don't want you going soft on me. I want to get back at this bastard here and now. But I know Kyoya is smart and crafty, so if I can't handle it alone.. please be there for me."

Ryuga paid for the gas. He could hear the worry in Ginga's voice and wanted to help him feel safe, "..I promise. I'll be there. Just don't forget the plan."

"Yup, I have the drugged coffee right here. One sip and he'll be out like a light, then I can do whatever I want to him." He smirked.

Ryuga got in the car and rolled his eyes, "You going to do an evil laugh now?"

The redhead smiled, "Heh, so you do have a sense of humor. Alright, I have to go. Try to be here in half an hour."

"Got it. Good luck." He hung up and began driving away.

Ginga walked through the automatic doors and walked up to the lobby lady. She pointed him towards the elevator leading to Kyoya's office.

He smiled to himself while carrying the coffees, _'I just need him to drink this and he'll be out like a light.'_ He inhaled and exhaled trying to keep his cool.

Everything was going so fast and too smoothly, it made him worried.

Something in the back of his head was screaming that something bad was going to happen, but everything in his body thirsted for revenge.

The elevator dinged and Ginga stepped out into the waiting room. He looked around noticing there was no one there.

' _That's odd, TC is a very important company. There should be plenty of job seekers at these things.'_ Before he could question the situation, he was called in.

"Whoever's out there you may come in."

"Okay." Ginga reached for the fancy handles and opened the double doors.

They began to creak open automatically and he walked in. There was a flat screen TV on the wall, two security guards standing beside a large desk.

The office chair behind it was turned around hiding whoever was sitting in it.

He looked around blinking innocently hoping someone would say something, "Um.."

"Are you Ryuga? The one who scheduled an interview with Mr. Tategami?"

"Yes, that's me." He walked up to the desk, "Is Kyo.. I mean Mr. Tategami here."

A hand waved from the chair, "You two can leave. I'd like to speak to Ryuga alone here."

Both guards nodded and left out of the doors. They closed sealed shut behind them leaving the two alone. Ginga could've sworn he heard the doors click too.

"Take a seat."

He sat in a chair and his heart pounded in his chest. The waiting for him to turn around was torture, _'Will he recognize me? It has been a few years. What'll happen if he does? No, I'm stronger than I used to be, plus I'm not alone.'_ He felt calmer thinking about Ryuga.

Finally the chair swiveled around.

Ginga swallowed hard, he hated to admit it..but Kyoya was handsome as always.

His blue lion eyes looked sharp with his reading glasses on. His silky green hair had been cut and he wore a grey suit and green tie.

He shuffled some business papers to the side and took off his glasses to get a good look at the redhead, "Thank you for waiting, what was your name again?"

"Ryuga, sir." He lied.

"Hm, interesting." He put his glasses in his pocket, "I knew a Ryuga once. So, what brings you here to 'Tategami Corporation (TC)'?"

"Just hoping to apply for a job opening in the area. I heard this place was good, so I thought I'd give it a shot." He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I'm not really prepared."

"That's okay. Is this your first job? You look young."

"Yes it is." He placed the coffees on Kyoya's desk, "I was hoping to chat with you over coffee, if that's okay?"

The man merely stared down at the two cups.

"Aw, you don't like pumpkin spice? They're still pretty popular this time of year." He flashed his cute eyes at him.

Kyoya smiled and took the cup, "No problem, smells heavenly."

' _Sucker.'_ Ginga waited for him to take a sip.

But instead he just kept asking questions, "How old are you?"

"19. I mean 21!" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Really? You a college graduate?" he shook the coffee cup to swirl the drink.

' _Just drink the damn coffee already.'_ He forced a smile, "No, but that's why I want to work for you so badly."

"Hmmm.." Kyoya rubbed his chin, "Well what can you do?"

"What you should be asking is what can I do for YOU and TC." Ginga went for the flirtatious approach, "I'm pretty good with my hands." He held Kyoya's hand.

His blue eyes shifted to Ginga's hand holding his, "You don't say.." he smiled at him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well for one..I can make pretty good coffee. If you'd like to try." He scooted the coffee closer to Kyoya.

He picked up the drink with his free hand, "Hm, it does look handmade. How nice." He brought the coffee to his lips.

Ginga's heart beated so loud that it rung in his ears. He wanted Kyoya to suffer so badly he could taste it, _'Yes, yes, drink it!'_

Kyoya then took a long whiff of the fragrance, "This really smells like the holidays. You were never good at this sort of thing **before** , so I'm a little shocked."

He instantly went pale in the face and felt his heart stop, _'..no.'_

Kyoya placed the coffee back on the desk, "It's been a long time, Ginga."

He tried snatching his hand away but Kyoya grabbed on his wrist hard, "W-What are you talking about, I'm Ryuga, not-"

"Oh actually you're right. You're not Ginga Hagane anymore." He got close to his face, "You go by 'Angel' now, right?"

He dropped the innocent act and yanked his hand away, "..you knew about me?"

Kyoya combed his green hair out of his face with his hand, "Did you honestly think your cheap disguise would fool me Ginga? I've loved you for years, I can pick you out anywhere. Word from my workers tells me you're a stripper now. Impressive."

Ginga glared back, "I see you're still stalking me. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Cut me some slack Ginga," he walked from behind the desk, "I let you go free for far too long. It's time you stop acting up and come back to my side."

He kept his distance from him. He had that scary look in his eyes again. Cold blue eyes that ignored everything and looked at him like he was his possession.

"You're still psycho as usual. I never belonged to you Kyoya, get that through your head already!"

Kyoya lunged at him and Ginga gasped in fear. He fled and this made Kyoya chuckle, "Heh, big talk but you're body hasn't forgotten me. I made sure you were submissive to me at all times."

"Yeah, it was the worst years of my life." Ginga growled, "I thought running away would make you realize I don't want anything to do with you, but I guess once a creep always a creep."

He tried acting tough as possible, but he wanted to run away so badly. He was cornered and knew Kyoya would run and capture him faster than he could outrun him.

"Come to me Ginga, I've missed you. If you come into my arms now, I promise not to hurt you. Okay?" he opened up his arms lovingly.

Just then Ginga's cell rang, "Perfect timing!" he picked up the phone and sprinted to the doors he came in.

Kyoya chased after him, "GRRRrr, GINGA!"

The redhead panted and answered the call, "Ryuga! Thank God! You're in the building, right?"

"..no, I'm not."

"..what?!" Ginga began to panic. He tugged on the doors, yup they were locked.

Kyoya stood right behind him slamming his hands on them, trapping Ginga under him. Ginga trembled in fear as he could feel his hot angry breath hitting his neck.

"Wh-Where are you? You said you'd be here for me."

"I know, I'm just going to be a few minutes late. I'm stuck in traffic and can't find a park. Nothing's going on now right?"

"Yes there is! You need to get here, now, abandon the car-" Kyoya roughly covered Ginga's mouth and took the cellphone.

"Hello? Hello, Ginga?" Ryuga tapped on the steering wheel waiting for a voice.

Sadly, it wasn't the tone he wanted to hear, "Oh hello there. You must be Ginga's new plaything. This is his **lover** speaking."

"The hell you are, where's Ginga?! Put him back on the phone."

"Oh, you still want to talk to him?" Kyoya then got an idea as he glanced down at the trembling redhead, "Then stay on the line. I'll let you hear what his voice sounds like when his lover holds him."

Ginga's eyes went wide in horror when he realized he was about to relive his nightmare.

Ryuga's heart sunk and he felt a storm coming, _'Oh no..Ginga..!'_

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **Yes, yes, I've gotten all of your emails. Thank you all for liking my fanfics and thinking I'm important. It meant a lot. I know there are plenty of other entertaining things to do on the internet, yet you chose to read my fanfictions, thank you. But I'm an adult now. I have to work at a shitty part-time job, put gas in my car, and pay for insurance now. I barely have time to update like I used to. I miss my middle/high school days when I was practically obsessed with all things Ginga Hagane. That was when I had so much fun writing fanfics and drawing. But now, I feel nothing from looking at that redhead I once loved. It shocks me. Now..I'm obsessed with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) from DC Comics (I SHIP HIM WITH EVERYONE!) and 2D and Murdoc from the Gorillaz. I've even been shipping Sonic the Hedgehog with Shadow and Knuckles. My ships are all over the place now! But I owe you all this last Beyblade fanfic of mine. I'm sorry I didn't finish in 2017 like I wanted to. I hope I can get it done by February. Like I said, I'm unmotivated as fuck right now. I haven't shipped Ginga in almost a year now, so you're in for a long wait. If anyone is even still reading this that is.**

 **Please Review and feel free to ask me Questions or PM me**

 **-WonChan -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel Good**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Blackmail, rape, drugs, violence, death, and BoyxBoy.**

Ginga panicked in his head as Kyoya held a tight grip on him, "Let me go! Nnh!" he heard his arm crack a little bit.

He chuckled under his breath, "It's just like back then, aye Ginga? You thought you could get away but I always have people following you. You'll always come back to me becuase you know you belong to me."

"NO, I DON'T! I'm only here becuase of-"

"Revenge? Oh that's cute. But I'm always one step ahead of you."

He began dragging Ginga over to another door away from the exit. He squirmed and kicked trying to break free but his captor was still stronger than him.

Kyoya got out a key with his free hand and unlocked the door, "I've waited for you to return for so long Ginga, now I won't wait any longer."

The door creaked open and he dragged Ginga lights were dimmed but his golden eyes could still make out the horror he saw.

He nerely forgot how to breathe, "..wha.."

"Ginga! Ginga!" Ryuga's voice could still be heard on his cellphone.

In the room, his picture was taped up all over the walls. There were Ginga Hagane action figures, plushies, posters, bed, hug pillow, EVERY single Ginga Hagane related thing in there.

The redhead's face was pale and his eyes was wide in disbelief. There were even little sandwich bags full of his finger/toe nails, nose bandaids, and strands of red hair.

Kyoya looked at the secret room lovingly, "My heaven.. isn't it beautiful. I come here everyday to marvel at your beauty." He pressed his hand on the wall, "Look, this one is most recent."

It was a picture of Ginga leaving the strip club, "..how long have you been watching me?"

"Since the day we met." Kyoya buried his nose in Ginga's hair, "At first it was just to find your weakness, but now," he took a long whiff, "I do it out of love."

Ginga cringed, "This isn't love you psycho! Taking my pictures without my permission, buying my merchandise, and stalking my every move isn't love! It's obsession!"

"Like you're not happy to be obsessed over by me."

"As if!"

Kyoya grabbed on him harder, "Don't you get it?!"

"AUGH!"

"I'M the only one who will ever love you! No one loves you like I do! Not Madoka, not your friends, not even your little prince charming on the phone!" he waved the cellphone in a taunting manner.

Ginga froze and even felt like crying, "..shut up."

Ryuga blushed a bit on the line, "Don't listen to him Ginga! He's only trying to distract you!"

"Oh? If I'm only distracting him, then by all means, tell him." He held the phone to Ginga's ear, "Go on, tell Ginga you love him."

"..uhh.." Ryuga gripped the steering wheel unable to figure out what to say. He's never been in love before and neither has Ginga.

The redhead hung his head low as the room got quiet.

"No? Well then, that takes care of that." He put the phone up to his own ear, "Speaking of which, I bet you're the one who's fucking Ginga now. Thanks for keeping him warm for me, but your job here is done." He tossed the cellphone onto the bed filled with Ginga plushies and pillows.

"Hey-! I'm not done, Ginga!" Ryuga's voice could be heard yelling on the other side.

He forcefully made Ginga face him, "It's been a while since we last got intimate. Should we start off like we usually do?" he got out a needle filled with drugs.

He shuddered at the sight of it and backed away, "No, I'm off that stuff. I don't need it anymore."

"Sure you don't, but maybe it needs you. C'mon, you've been drug free for only a few months. Have a taste?" he stepped forward.

"NO!" he tried making a run for it but Kyoya kicked the door shut, "Stay away from me! I don't want it!"

"Liar, you wanted it then and you're wanting it now. I don't care how many people you've slept with since, I know you can't forget my touch." He licked his fingers, "I was your first after all."

Ginga felt himself get wet and his nipples even got hard, "..y-yeah right, by force!" As frustrating as it was, Kyoya knew how to turn Ginga on.

"I seem to recall in later years where you couldn't keep your hands off of me. Always clinging to me, begging for more, impatient for your next hit of drugs. You were addicted to our relationship, just like me."

"That's not who I am anymore!"

"And why not? Who are you then Ginga? Are you that guy's lover now?" he gestured to the cellphone on the bed knowing Ryuga was listening, "You think he can change you? I bet he'll quit and leave you as soon as he gets what he wants. Then you'll be all alone again unable to trust anyone. Is that what you want Ginga?"

The redhead gripped his red hair in fright, "No..he wouldn't.. shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He grabbed Ginga's wrist, "I know how much you love being dominated, rough sex turns you on more than anything. No one can satisfy you like I can."

Ryuga stayed silent on the line feeling guilty. He really **was** going to leave once he helped sort out Ginga's problems. But that didn't mean it was on purpose, it was just business, right?

Kyoya poked the needle into one of Ginga's veins, "Your little boy toy is going to be late getting here anyway, we might as well spend the next hour enjoying ourselves, right?"

The redhead's breath stopped when he saw the needle poking into him. His mind was thinking too fast that sweat began to form on his skin, _'What if Ryuga does dump me? It's not like we're a couple. But Kyoya is evil! But he's the only one who'll love me. NO! YES! NO! YES!'_ his thoughts overlapped making him dizzy.

"It's not like I'll keep you here forever by force. This time I'm letting you choose Ginga. Stay with me and I'll love you forever, by your side. Or you can go back to him, and have an uncertain relationship that goes nowhere."

The redhead thought it over and his trembling lips finally came to a conclusion.

"..just do it."

Kyoya smirked and began pressing down on the needle letting the drug course through Ginga's veins.

The redhead felt warm and dizzy right away. Kyoya caught him and carried him to the bed.

"My poor lover, I'll make you forget all about that nobody." He loosened his tie while Ginga stared at the ceiling seeing stars.

"Mmnnmmm.. so sparkly.." he was so dazed and confused. His privates felt wet and his nipples were hard through his button up shirt.

Kyoya began stripping Ginga's disguise off tossing the suit on the floor. Ginga continued to stare at the ceiling until Kyoya got in his line of sight.

"It's strong right? I've taken it myself." He kissed Ginga's lips, "I missed you so much, don't ever run away again, okay?"

The redhead slurred a yes and let out a pleasure filled sigh as Kyoya's fingertips trailed down his tattoos. He massaged the one above Ginga's crotch.

"A butterfly? That's new. I see you got some work done." He kissed his bellybutton piercing, "Very sexy. I bet guys couldn't keep their hands off of you."

"MMnmmn..go lower.." he felt constricted by his underwear.

His fingertips hooked onto Ginga's G-string and tugged them down, sliding them down his slender ankles, "Pretty bold underwear for a job interview, don't you think?"

The redhead felt high, horny, and frustrated, "Urrgghh..stop talking and just touch me already. I'm burning up, do iiittt!" his skin trembled and his erection twitched.

Kyoya licked his lips, "Oh, you mean this?" he gave the tip and small flick.

Pre-cum began to dribble faster out of the tip. Ginga's nipples perked right up, "Nnhhhhmm!" His trembling hands curled and twisted the bed covers.

The drug coursing through his veins felt so good that it intensified Kyoya's touches. He felt like they were doing it on flames.

' _This is the rush I've missed.'_ Ginga's face was flushed, "Kyoya, do it.."

The older man stripped his own suit off and tossed them to the side, "I knew you'd see things my way."

 **Ginga's P.O.V.**

It's not enough. It's not enough.

I want more. More want. More touching. More kissing. More dope. I want it all to the point where my blood boils.

Kyoya is the only one who can give me this rush.

As much of a psycho he is, I'm even more psycho for wanting him so much.

After leaving him, no man has ever been able to excite me or turn me on. It's all just been pointless, emotionless sex. That's all anyone ever wants from me now. Sometimes I wondered if Ryuga felt that way too.

But not Kyoya.

As long as I'm with Kyoya, I'll always be needed. Sex with him makes me feel like time has stopped and I'm all he sees. I want someone to focus only on me, and heat me up good.

"Aahhha!" I cried out and moaned as Kyoya sucked on me.

His tongue and lips were on my dick like a buffet. My legs rested on his shoulders and his green hair got in his face.

His tongue moved fast all over my length making my body burn. This is what I want. This is what I **need**.

My hips bucked and I ended up cumming within seconds.

He swallowed and gave me a look that wasn't done with me. I gulped and panted as he began unzipping his pants.

My body instantly rolled over, I can't believe how bad I wanted it. I haven't been this wet in years. My thighs trembled as I felt his lion-like gaze on me.

He was always like this. Enjoying the view of me squirming and submitting to his cock.

I felt his hands grab my ass and stretch out my hole, "Mm, not bad. I see you've been well-used. Was that prince charming of yours able to satisfy you?"

I could tell Ryuga was still on my phone listening in on him. Why couldn't he have just gotten here on time? None of this would be happening if he was just here for me.

..why did he ever come back in the first place? Clearly it wasn't for me. He doesn't even love me or want me. No one does. I'm nothing.

I felt my chest ache thinking about him. Thinking about Ryuga only gives me bad thoughts. I want good thoughts right now. I want to feel good.

I'd rather be with someone who will need me rather than some one who will leave me.

"..he was okay." I sighed.

"Better than me?"

I felt my face get hot. Ryuga felt good in his beast form, but he was still a rookie. Kyoya is a master, "Not even close."

Kyoya chuckled darkly, "Wow, you here that prince? Looks like you didn't do too good in bed huh?"

Ryuga growled a little on the line and I could hear some shuffling noises.

"Sorry you weren't properly taken care of while I was away Ginga, let me make it right." I could feel his hot member rubbing against me.

Every pulse I felt made me wetter. I wanted him in me so bad. Just the simple touch of his mouth and hands made me heat up. Now I want to burn.

Kyoya lined himself up right and gave a hard thrust into my ass.

"AAAAAHHHA!" I moaned loudly and ended up cumming again. My saliva overflowed from my mouth and my body trembled, "Ohhhhh.."

"Yeah, your body missed me alright." He began delivering harsher thrusts making me moan like an animal.

My mind was going dumb and my ass kept a good grip on him not wanting to lose a single inch.

Each thrust lit me on fire, this is the feeling I want. I love feeling good.

"Aaahhh..more..move more!" I gripped the bed begging. I couldn't stop wetting myself or control my voice.

I could hear Kyoya grunting and moaning as he enjoyed my immoral display.

I bet he was trying to make me loud as possible to annoy Ryuga. I was still mad at him for not being here.. so I wanted to annoy him too.

I don't need Ryuga anymore. I have Kyoya now.

"You're really burning up insde Ginga, I missed how hot you get when we mate. Come here!" he grabbed my body and made me lie on my back.

His blue eyes were wild and looking right at me. They reflected me and only me.

I could see how messed up and erotic my face was. The drugs still had me spinning.

Kyoya could always see the real me. The slut in me who wanted to be ravished 24/7. And the real me.

"..I love you Ginga." He panted as he thrusted into me. His lips captured mine and I ended up kissing him back.

My legs and arms wrapped around him. The two of us were a mess. Maybe we belonged together after all.

Kyoya made me cum one more time before he came inside of me.

I felt my ass get filled instantly.

I mewled out more moans as our kiss ended. My lips felt wet and some parts of my body were jittering from the drugs.

"More..please give me more.." I just wanted to feel good and be filled.

He smirked down at me, "I'll give you as much as you want, but you have to earn it yourself."

He rolled over and let me be on top. His cock was already hard again in my ass. My hole was quivering, I couldn't bear to take my hips off of him.

My hips began moving up and down shamelssly on him. I couldn't stop riding him even if I wanted to.

"Ahh, so good! I love it! NNnnhh!" I panted and moaned like a bitch in heat.

Kyoya sat back and enjoyed the show. His eyes never looked away from me. I wanted to be the only thing he saw.

My body wanted. I wanted it. That's all that mattered. Right?

The drugs made my heart race as I couldn't stop cumming and submitting to his cock that night. I've never ridden anyone so long before. But when it came to Kyoya, he had me wrapped around his little finger.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga had hung up the cellphone. He held it tight in his sweaty grasp in the lobby as he panted from exhaustion.

Once he heard Kyoya making Ginga moan, he felt his blood boil in rage. He left Ginga's car in the street and just stormed to TC on foot.

' _Dammit!'_ he cursed himself for not staying by his side, _'I knew we were rushing it, I told him! I fucking told him!'_

He walked to the elevator and rose to the floor Ginga told him he was on.

Once he stepped off, he was immediatly met with Kyoya's security guards.

"Do you have an appointment, sir?"

Ryuga had zero patience left, "Move."

That only made them frown and stand their ground.

"I SAID **MOVE!** " He charged at them and they began punching one another.

Ryuga held his own for a while until one of them grabbed from behind while the other punched him in the gut.

"AUGH!" He spat up stomach acid and felt his legs get weak.

"Just stay down, don't make us call the cops."

He growled and kicked the other guard in the leg, "Bite me!" he shook the guard behind him off and began repeatedly punching him in the face.

Before the other guard could hit Ryuga again, the phone on his belt rung.

He answered, "Yes boss. Yeah, he's here. Seriously? Yes sir, undertood sir." He closed the flip phone and grabbed Ryuga's shoulder.

" **WHAT**?!" his tan knuckles were bloody.

"Stand down. Mr Tategami will be seeing you now." He looked down at his bloody partner, "You're lucky he said he wouldn't press charges."

Ryuga was practically seething, "Open. The Damn. Door."

He got out his keys and the doors opened automatically. Ryuga went in alone.

He spotted the secret door right away and opened it. He was prepared for the worst but still felt himself ready to self-destruct.

Ginga was resting his head on Kyoya's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Kyoya was still inside of him. The redhead was tired and Kyoya smirked trumphantly, "Took you long enough."

Ryuga stepped forward and heard something crack. He looked down and noticed he stepped on the needle.

"You got him on drugs again?" he glared, "Do you know how hard it was to get him to quit?!"

"Hey, you heard him over the phone. He said 'do it.'" He shrugged, "Makes the sex even kinkier."

"You son of a bitch."

"I've been called worse. Rather than call me names, care to help my lover here." He gestured to the spent redhead, "He rode me for so long that now he's too weak to take his hips off."

He spat, "You could've just pushed him off, he doesn't weight that much."

Kyoya raised a brow, "CLEARLY you don't know how tight he is right now."

Ryuga felt a vein pop and his knuckles bawled into fists ready to punch, "YOU-!"

"Stop..both of you.." Ginga mumbled.

His voice was tired and weak, but it was heard. Both looked down at him.

He weakled lifted his head, "Ryuga, just help me get up..alright?" His face was sweaty and suffering now that the drugs were wearing off.

He exhaled trying to calm himself, "..fine. Hold still."

He grabbed Ginga's hips and let the redhead cling to him. With some grunting and a popping noise, he seperated the two.

The redhead panted and could abrely keep his eyes open.

Kyoya simply sat on the other side of the bed and began zipping his pants up, "Ginga's clothes are on the floor. Feel free to pick up mine while your at it."

"Pick up your own damn clothes!"

He smirked, "I was just joking. Such a temper."

Ryuga hated Kyoya's smug face. Like he'd won something over him. It pissed him off.

Ginga tugged on him, "..pants.. I just want pants."

Ryuga helped Ginga get dressed in silence. Kyoya fixed up his stalker-ish room while he waited.

The redhead was too weak to stand on his own so he had to piggy-back on Ryuga, "Am I heavy?"

"I don't care, I'm carrying you either way." Ryuga growled.

Ginga could tell he was mad at him. He had the right to be. Not that'd he admit that.

Ryuga walked out the creepy room and made his way to the double doors.

Kyoya called out to them, "And Ginga, my offer still stands. Give me a call if you ever want to get back together again."

Ryuga's eyes went wide, "NO! You are not-!"

"..let's just go. I want to go home. Please." Ginga mumbled.

He gritted his teeth and gave a nod, "..fine." He walked off feeling like he was stabbed in the heart and in the back.

' _Ginga just handed himself over toKyoya like he was nothing. WHY?! After everything Ginga had told me about his past, he's thinking about going back to that monster?! What was going on?'_ Ryuga gritted his teeth and felt like he was falling apart, _'Why am I not good enough for him?'_

 **. . .**

They finally reached Ginga's house. Before treating their wounds or bothering to eat anything. Ginga requested they just take a bath together.

Whenever they were in the bath, it was usually to gossip or have a serious talk about something.

Today, the bathroom was silent. All was heard was the sound of dripping water.

Ginga hugged his knees to his chest and stared down at the rippling water.

Ryuga was sitting behind him like usual, but he felt like a wall was there. Fed up with the silence, he reached for a shampoo bottle.

"Look, we're going to have to talk at some point." He squirted the fruity scent into Ginga's hair, "Might as well be now."

The redhead breathed as Ryuga began massaging his scalp and stroking his red hair. He loved how big his hands felt.

"..Ryuga, why'd you come to earth? Why'd you find me?"

Ginga told Ryuga his past, now it's time to hold his end of the bargain, "Promise to listen?"

"Yeah."

"No matter how crazy or made-up it sounds?"

"I've saved the world countless times Ryuga, just tell me!" Ginga panted after raising his voice. It was the loudest he's been since they got home.

Ryuga's hand movements slowed down a bit, "I was sent by Pegasis to fix eveyone's problems."

The redhead's eyes went wide, "..that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Your horse misses you. The God kept telling me you weren't beyblading anymore, none of you were. Even Leone was worried about you-know-who."

"But why would they pick **you** to come? Did you.. ask to come help me?" Ginga's heart beated a little. Something inside of him wanted Ryuga to say yes. To say that he cared about Ginga.

"No. I didn't have a choice." Ryuga sounded like his usual mean self, "It was either I get you to beyblade again or they send me to burn in Hades for everything I did to you guys."

The redhead hugged his knees tighter, _'I knew it. No one wants to be with me.'_

"Are you mad?"

"No. It's no surprise that you're getting something out of this. I knew from day 1 you were hiding something from me." Ginga couldn't stop himself, "You never care about anyone but yourself. All that high and mighty talk you gave about bettering myself when you're still the same selfish asshole who got himself killed."

Ryuga let go of Ginga's head. He looked at Ginga with anger and disbelief.

He grabbed the shower head and sprayed the fresh cold water on him, "GAAAAAHHH!" Ginga stood up and slapped the shower head out of his hand, "YOU JERK!"

"Yeah I'm a jerk, but at least I'm not a little liar!" Ryuga stood up too, "Yeah, I hid stuff from you, but I never **lied** to you Ginga!"

"What did I lie about?!"

"Being with Kyoya! You told me all about how he was a jerk, how he raped you, and ruined your life." He grabbed Ginga's shoulders, "It took you **forever** to escape him, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING BACK?!"

He shoved Ryuga off of him, "You saw that room he made! I was **never** free.. I only thought I was. He knows where I live, where I work.. and who I've been sleeping with." Referring to Ryuga.

He combed a hand through his silver hair, "Does he know who I am?"

"No, I don't think so. But why do you care? This has nothing to do with you."

"Look, I know I was **dead** when all of this happened, so stop rubbing it in my face! I'm trying to HELP you!"

"Only to help **yourself**! If you were allowed to rest in peace, or whatever, and saw how miserable my life is now," Ginga looked Ryuga in they eye, "would you **still** help me?"

Ryuga said nothing. He simply looked away.

"That's what I thought. Haaaa," Ginga stepped out of the tub, "well, thanks. Your job is done here then."

"W-What?"

He turned the shower head off and hung it back up, "That proposal Kyoya offered. I'm going to sign a contract with him, come out of hiding, and beyblade for his company. The job pays well and I'll move in with him."

"WHAT?!" Ryuga grabbed his arm, "Ginga you can't go back to him!" Images of Kyoya smirking and having Ginga in his arms made his blood boil, _'Why won't he listen to me? Kyoya will get him killed!'_

"What's there not to like? I won't live in this small apartment anymore now that I'm moving in with Kyoya. I'll have a real job, so no more stripping. I'll be back on drugs, but at least I'll be beyblading again." He refused to look at Ryuga.

"Is this really what you want? To be in a trapped relationship again?!"

" **WHY DO YOU CARE**?!" Ginga yanked his arm away and faced Ryuga.

He felt guilt hit him when he saw Ginga's face. His golden eyes were filled with tears, his cheeks were flushed, and snot was beginning to form.

He felt like was staring at the little boy he knew long ago.

"You're only using me to go to heaven or whatever! It's not like you actually care about my future!" he cried harder, "You're just like everyone else who stabbed me in the b-back! Hic, once you get what you want, **you leave**!" he began sobbing into his hands. His voice howled and echoed in the bathroom.

Ryuga wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything would be fine. But how? His body wouldn't move and he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Ryuga has never been loved before and neither had Ginga.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME RESCUE ME FASTER?!"

Ryuga couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"I WANTED YOU TO SAVE ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY BY MY SIDE!"

The guilt was killing him.

"I TRUSTED YOU, RYUGA!" Ginga sniffled, "..hic..I trusted you."

He clenched his fists, _'..remember, this is just business.'_ He bottled up his personal opinion and chose to just focus on egtting the job done. He wrapped Ginga in abth towel, "..You're right, I'm sorry. Just dry off, okay?"

He sighed and tried to collect himself, "..you **still** don't care." He wiped his eyes, "But it's fine. It's fine. I'll beyblade, okay? Mission accomplished. Kyoya is rich, powerful, and makes me feel needed. Just what I always wanted. The perfect ending."

Ryuga still felt hurt and uneasy but he made sure not to let it show, "Okay."

He dried his hair off with the towel and walked towards the door, "I'll sign the contract in a week. I leave tomorrow. You're job is done here. Happy now?"

"..Will **you** be?"

"Does it matter?" he slammed the door.

As soon as Ginga was gone, Ryuga felt like he could breathe again. The room was still heavy and he felt a sharp numbing pain in his chest.

Guilt? Regret? Jealousy? All emotions Ryuga was trying to understand.

"We were doing so well. How did things become so complicated?" he sighed and rubbed his aching head, _'All I had to do was slap Ginga around, get him to beyblade, and then I can go back to being dead in peace. Nothing is going acording to plan. Dammit!'_

Ryuga left the bathroom in his beast form. It was night time and he was getting used to his dragon parts.

Ginga was lying in bed not bothering to face him. The lights were off and he felt so far away.

Normally he'd sleep on the floor cuddling next to Ryuga, but he could tell he was still upset. His crying face never left Ryuga's mind.

He circled around a bit to find a good postion in the corner before finally lying down. He peeked at Ginga one last time before drifting off to sleep.

 **Morning. . .**

By the time Ryuga woke up, Ginga was gone.

Most of this things were packed up in boxes with labels on them.

Ryuga stretched and let his bones crack, "Mmmnn, we could've at least had breakfast first." He yawned and scoped the apartment out.

Everything was either gone or boxed up. All that was left was the apartment's furniture.

He found a note magnified to the fridge, "Ryuga, I went to Kyoya's place. Men will show up to clean the apartment out tomorrow. Take or leave what you want. – Ginga."

He yanked the note down and balled it up, "Dammit! So irritating!" he stared down at his feet, "..whatever." he closed his eyes, _'Hey, L-Drago. I'm ready, let's go see Pegasis.'_

" **Are you sure?"**

' _Yeah. There's nothing left for me here. I gave the Gods what they wanted.'_

" **As you wish."**

Ryuga felt his body get engulfed by Dragon Fire. It was as if he was dying for a second time. He looked around the apartment and thought about the memories he built over the past few months.

"..good riddance." He calmly let himself be erased from existance.

As his soul and body seperated as he was brought through the same light and darkness from whenst he came.

L-Drago noticed Ryuga's sad expression, **"What's wrong master? We finished our mission, didn't we?"**

' _Yeah.. but why don't I feel like we did.'_ Ryuga had a bad feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right.

 **. . .**

Ginga stood in the room Kyoya had set up for him. It was the same room filled with his merchandise and other stalker-ish information.

His eyes were brown and empty, "..so you want me to stay in here?"

"Yup." Kyoya hugged him from behind, "Now I finally have everything I've ever wanted. My perfect heaven and the perfect angel to live in it."

The redhead felt disgust from being surrounded with so many pictures of his face and DNA. But where else could he stay? Where else could he go? No one wanted him.

Out of all the emotions he felt in that moment, he felt tired the most.

So tired from ducking, hiding, and running from the inevitable. Being caught didn't even bother him anymore.

"Ginga, I love you. I love you so much I can't stand it." Kyoya inhaled his hair and nuzzled into his neck.

The redhead dropped his bags and turned around and slowly hugged Kyoya back.

"..yeah, I love you too." He felt his heart ache after saying it. Whether he meant it or not, there was no going back.

Kyoya stroked his back, "I won't let anyone come between us again. Ever."

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and still bothering to read this fanfic of mine. Again, this is my LAST beyblade fanfic. I will not make another. There is only ONE more chapter left. I will try to have it done this week. No promises. Once "Feel Good" is completed, I'm quitting the beyblade fandom, no longer be active on Youtube, DeviantART, and Tumblr. I will still be active as "Wonchan" on Fanfiction, Archive (once I set up an account), and Pixiv. I'm only keeping my Pixiv account to publish any nsfw art that I make. What can I say, I'm still a little pervert. Anyways after this story is complete I'll be making fanfics for other fandoms such as DC Comics and even a oneshot for the band Gorrillaz. I love me some 2doc.**

 **Please Review**

 **-WonChan -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel Good**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Blackmail, sex, drugs, violence, death, and BoyxBoy.**

Ryuga was dead yet again and on his way to report to the Gods. Ginga will beyblade again and give up his stripper lifestyle. The mission was over.

So why didn't he feel like it was over?

He arrived in Hades where the Gods awaited him. L-Drago flew by his side.

Ryuga looked around, "Pegasis. Are you there?"

The Gods popped out one by one. Ares wouldn't even look at him, Leone growled as usual, and Eagle looked pissed.

Pegasis clopped forward, "Ryuga."

"I'm back. I did as you asked. Ginga will be using you again starting next week."

"I see. I was listening, he barely mentioned my name. Does he miss me?"

"I don't know. I think he's still figuring himself out. But he'll be using you a lot more once he signs the deal with Kyoya."

Leone roared, "Don't you **dare** utter my master's name with your filthy mouth!"

Ryuga was shielded by L-Drago, "Well **my** master, did his job and you will show him some respect!"

"L-Drago, it's fine. Pegasis, how'd I do?"

The horse snorted, "Well, despite all the constant mating we had to watch.."

Ryuga blushed, "You could've just looked away!" he rememered all the times Ginga demanded sex from him, _'I knew they were watching, dammit.'_

"I'm glad I'll be used by my master again. But I don't approve all the blackmail you two did. Now Ginga has less friends than he did before."

"It was the only way to get him to move forward. Those jerks were never his friends to begin with."

" **Jerks**?! How dare you speak of Hyoma that way!" Ares bleated.

Eagle cawed, "And what about Tsubasa?! He didn't desrve that teatment!"

Striker clopped next to Pegasis, "Masamune almost died!"

More Gods began to screech and caw at Ryuga for his poor behavior on earth. His head began to hurt and his true emotions began to show.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!"

They ceased their squabbling and Pegasis stepped up, "Ryuga, that is no way to talk to us-"

"I get it, your **Gods** , alright?! You hold my life in the palm of your hand- hoof- claw- whatever! But all of you kept saying that you want to beyblade with your masters again, not even caring about how fucked up they are!" He looked up, "Hey birdbrain!"

Eagle shrieked and showed his talons, "How dare you!"

"Tsubasa isn't beyblading! He's a grown ass man trying to figure himself out. He's a successful business man in charge of WBBA, but he's not happy. He's thinks he's a freak becuase he likes to crossdress now and then. He was in the wrong for raping Ginga, but do you really think he's disgusting."

Eagle ruffled it's feathers and calmed down, "N-No.. no matter what, I'll always be loyal and love Tsubasa."

"Then TELL him that! And Striker," the horse snorted, "Masamune is in a relationship with King and took over a beyblade gym in America. He's not happy either becuase he still can't forgive himself for what he did to Ginga."

"..he cries nonstop at night. But he's **trying** to change. I love seeing him train with his students. Whether he uses me or not, I just want him to be happy."

"EXACTLY! That's what you're all forgetting, these 'masters' you love so much are adults now! They are human beings. They don't see you all as servants of justice or just Gods, you're their partners..their family." He turned the lion, "Leone, your partner needs you more than ever. He is the most FUCKED up person I've met since I was there."

Leone roared and leaped. He tackled Ryuga to the ground and flashed his fangs, "How dare you talk down to me. Just becuase we brought you back to life for a bit you act like you know everything!"

Ryuga wiped the drool dripping onto his face, "Well you're right, I DON'T know everything. I've been dead! You all sent me down there not telling me what happened to Ginga or **how** he became the way he is. Why didn't you tell me he was raped and ganged up on like that?!"

"SILENCE!"

L-Drago shoved Leone off of him, "Back off and let him speak!"

The lion clawed and growled.

Ryuga shielded his partner, "STOP! I'm not trying to talk down to you or provoke you, but you have to face the truth, Kyoya **also** needs help!"

Leone stopped his tantrum but stood his ground, "..I know. I already know that. I don't need **you** to tell me." He looked at Pegasis, "Words cannot describe how sorry I am, Pegasis old friend."

The white horse shook his head, "None of this was any of our faults, Leone. But we hoped you could fix them all Ryuga."

"Well, I can't. Making them all beyblade again won't make them happy. Just like how letting Ginga sign that contract won't make him happy. He'll beyblade again, but he'll being doing it out of hatred." He looked Pegasis in th eye, "Do you really want to be used that way?"

Pegasis hung his head low, "..no. This..This I know. I just didn't want to believe it. I just miss Ginga so much." Tears dripped from his eyes and down his long face.

Ryuga petted his white mane, "I know.. I-I..guess I miss him too." He blushed, "He's loud, annoying, selfish, and always open about his emotions. Those parts of him I envy. I never opened up to anyone.. except him. And even though he saw how ugly I was on the inside, he accepted me."

Pegasis nuzzled against his touch, "I too love that about him. It pains me to see him act the way he does now, but I just want him to be happy."

"Yeah.. I'm not too satisfied with how I did on earth either." He wiped Pegasis' tears away, "That's why I'm asking you for a favor."

"Hm?"

"Please send me back. I have to make this right."

L-Drago gasped, "What?! We're going back?!"

Ares stomped his hooves, "No way! You had your chance and only made things worse!"

Ryuga got down on his knees, "I know, I don't get many shots at this and I failed you. So let me fix this." He bowed his head, "Please. I need a second chance."

Pegasis looked at Leone, "Think we can trust him?"

He growled and submitted, "Fine.. I say we give him another chance. But I still don't like him."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Hmph." Leone walked away, "I'm still not taking the curse off of you though. In case you try something."

Pegasis spread its wings, "Good, then it's settled. I take it you have a proper plan this time?"

Ryuga stood before a new portal opening up, "Yeah.. Let's just hope it works."

 **1 Week Later. . .**

Ginga awoke in the creepy bedroom again. The door creaked open and he was met with the usual face.

Nile wore a grey suit and reading glasses. He held up Ginga's dry-cleaning and a tablet.

"Good, you're awake. I trust you know what today is."

The redhead lit a cigarette, "Yeah, yeah.. the day of the signing. Where's Kyoya?"

He handed him his suit for the party, "Outside in his limo waiting for you. You slept in."

Ginga stretched and exhaled smoke from the corners of his mouth, "Well so-rry. Hard to wake up on time when he's fucking me all hours of the night."

Nile hid his look of digust, "Just get dressed."

The redhead fixed his hair in the mirror, "Why doesn't he sleep with you? You're pretty hot yourself." He teased.

Nile ignored him and slammed the door shut.

Ginga rolled his eyes and got dressed in his suit. He groomed and prepped his red hair and looked like a proper gentleman.

' _One minute I'm in a thong on a pole and now I'm in suit on my way to a meeting.'_ He sighed and put out his cigarette, "Fuck my life."

He left the secret room and locked it shut. Once he left TC, Kyoya greeted him outside by the limo.

"Hey, I missed you." He kissed Ginga's lips.

The redhead forced a smile, "Great."

The two got in the car and drove to the gala. Ginga stared out the window watching the sun set.

He barely went outside, was constantly under Nile and Kyoya's supervision, and just so bored of everything.

"Ginga," Kyoya placed his hand on top of his, "I made sure the party has your favorite food. Burgers with extra beef and ketchup."

He nodded, "That's great."

"I know you must be hungry, you can eat as much as you want when we get there. Tonight is your night." He kissed his hand, "And then.. maybe we can pick up where we left off last night."

"..great."

 **. . .**

Kyoya stood on stage at the podium. Beyblade companies far and wide were there, including Ginga's ex-friends.

They clapped and cheered as Kyoya gave his speech.

"And without further ado, finally out of hiding, Ginga Hagane!" he stepped to the side and let Ginga step forward.

The minute he stepped into the spotlight the crowd cheered and gasped.

He waved and flashed his signature smile, "Heeeeyy! How's everybody doing?!"

"Oh my gosh! It's him!"

"The former champion!"

Ginga pouted on the mike, "What do you mean **former**?!"

The crowd laughed.

Kyoya teased, "Well you've been out of commision for a while. Do you really think you still have what it takes to defeat all these new bladers?"

"With blader's spirit, anything's possible." He grinned.

The crowd cheers and snapped photographs left and right. Kyoya took Ginga's hand and guided him off stage.

He flashed his handsome smile, "You heard it here first folks. Ginga Hagane is back! But before he signs the contract he'll be signing autographs! The fans always come first."

"We love you Kyoya!"

"You're so hot!"

The redhead's face hurt from fake smiling so much, _'If only they knew what he was really like.'_

Ginga sat at the autograph table and was met with a long line of reporters and fans. Some were kids from his generation, others wanted to sell it for money, and some wanted something juicy to sell.

"Ginga, where have you been all this time?"

He looked away, "Oh you know, places."

"Do you still like burgers?"

He grinned, "You bet."

"Plan to enter any tournaments?"

He winked, "Whatever TC picks out for me."

"Ginga, do you have a moment to spare?"

He lifted his head and saw Tsubasa and the rest of his ex-friends. They had apologetic looks on their faces.

The redhead looked around for Kyoya. He was in the middle of talking to Nile and his brother Kakeru.

He waved security telling them to put the autographs on hold, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

Ginga sighed and got up from his seat.

Autographs were temporarily closed while he went to grab a bite to eat. They gathered around Ginga as he grumpily ate pigs in a blanket.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head, "A lot of stuff has happened over the years. We used to be a good team..we were your friends."

Dashan looked hurt, "Your comrades."

Masamune looked sad, "Your brothers."

Hyoma also, "Your family."

Tsubasa stepped forward, "And we threw that all away over something stupid."

Ginga swallowed his food, "..is that it? Look, I'm not going to post those pictures I took of you all online. I'm done blackmailing. So just go live your lives or whatever. I don't care anymore."

Hyoma stepped up, "Well, we **do** care. About you, about each other, all of this."

Dashan rubbed the back of his neck, "You have the right to know why we did what we did back then."

"Oh right, you mean stabbing me in the back, having your way with me, and then abandoning me? Yeah, I guess I would like to know about that." He shoved more food onto his plate.

"Ginga, back then, each one of of us had a crush on you."

The redhead stopped putting food on his plate, "..so you didn't hate me?"

"We **loved** you.. so much." Hyoma sighed, "But you only saw us as family and was so oblivious."

Masamune rubbed his arm, "We didn't like it. But we accepeted it since you treated us all equally."

Dashan shrugged, "We thought you'd never date any one of us and would only focus on beyblade. It was who you were."

Tsubasa glared, "But then Kyoya contacted all of us. At first, we weren't on board with the plan, but-"

"What plan?" Ginga had his hand on his hip.

"..Kyoya wanted our help in tracking you down. He needed us to trap you in a room, supply him with what he needed to capture you."

"Of course we all said no and thought he was nuts. But then he told us about how you were dating Madoka."

Ginga blushed, "I wasn't even dating her..yet! I wanted to ask her out..I did have a crush on her. But he attacked me before I even got the chance to go near her!"

"We didn't know that. But we were so mad and felt so betrayed at the time. You didn't even tell us or bother to acknockledge our feelings for you. So Kyoya said that if we help him, we each would finally get to have sex with you."

"We loved you so much Ginga, there wasn't a day where I didn't think of touching you."

"So you raped me just because I finally had a crush on someone?! Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what you all put me through?!" Ginga felt himself wanting to cry and explode, "I was **terrified** , I couldn't eat or sleep, I didn't know who to trust anymore! Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

Tsubasa looked guilty, "I know, we're so sorry Ginga! We were wrong for what we did. We can't take it back."

Hyoma looked at his feet, "I feel worser than Kyoya. I can't believe I just gave in like that. I'm so sorry Ginga."

Masamune looked Ginga in the eye, "Me too, I'm sorry buddy. I shouldn't have run away to America like that. I saw what Kyoya was doing to you..and I did nothing."

Dashan shook his head, "None of us have forgiven ourselves for what we did to you. There were times where I'd come to the city to try to find you and apologize, but you were no where to be found."

"Well of course I was hiding out. Now that I know I can't trust anybody." He grabbed a soda from the cooler, "Hell, I still can't."

"Ginga, please-!"

"NO! You think your little sob stories will make me forgive you? As if! You all can go to hell. I never want to see any of you again." Ginga didn't care about any of them, but he sure never planned on forgiving them.

They stood there feeling guilty as Ginga stormed off to Kyoya's table to eat.

"..you looked angry over there. Something happen?"

"It was nothing. Just fighting over food." He shoved more sliders into his mouth.

Kyoya dabbed his face with a napkin, "Careful how you eat, there's papparazi everywhere."

"Right." He slowed down and sipped some soda, _'What am I even doing here?'_

He watched the room. All the fancy businessmen holding cocktails and chatting about business.

Ginga's ex-friends were greeted by their firends and dates. He saw Yu, King, and other familiar faces. But he refused to approach any of them.

Despite the full party and thousands of people who came to see him, Ginga felt so alone.

He sighed and just kept eating.

Kyoya got out the contract, "Since I have your attention, do you feel like reading the contract first? We can go over some things."

It was a thick packet that made Ginga bored just looking at it, "Ugh, maybe after I have a drink or two."

Kyoya growled, "No, you should do it now-"

"Excuse me sirs."

The two lifted their heads and met with a waiter. He wore a white masquerade mask.

"I can take you to the mini bar if you'd like. It's right down the hall." He pointed to the double doors.

Ginga sighed, "Oh thank God."

" **I said** you're not drinking. This is an important night!" He tugged hard on Ginga's arm.

"Ow!"

"I've worked **too hard** for this, you will **not** ruin this party." He hissed in Ginga's ear.

The waiter cleared his throats, "Cameras are rolling 24/7 Mr. Tategami. Are you sure you want the reporters seeing this?"

"Grrr.." he released him.

"I'll escort Mr. Hagane safely away from the cameras so he can get a proper drink or two."

Ginga rubbed his sore arm, "Make it seven."

Kyoya glared, "No. You're allowed **one** drink and then you come right back. Got it?"

"Great." He got up and followed the waiter.

The two left the party and stood inthe dark hallway. Ginga only saw doors and windows.

"Hey, where's the booze?"

He took his mask off, "What would the children think if they saw you drinking alcohol?"

Ginga rubbed his aching forehead, "Look buddy, I've had one hell of a day. I just want to get drunk."

"God, you're so damn selfish. Why do I put up with you?"

The redhead lifted his head to the familiar nagging voice. He was face to face with Ryuga.

"..b-but, you left.."

"Yeah well, I came back."

Before Ginga could get swept up into the moment he backed away, "Let me guess, the Gods asked you to come back because of something else."

He merely shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "No. I actually volunteered this time."

"Pfff, for what? Another mission?"

"Nope. Just you."

Ginga paused, "..what?"

"Look, don't make me say it twice." He blushed angrily, "I came for **your** dumb ass."

"What?! Well..whatever. I'm not going anywhere with you. I have Kyoya and a whole party to attend. I'm happy!" he reached for the door.

"Then why aren't you having fun? I didn't see you smile a single time in there. That fake-ass grin I saw is no where near as bright as you usually are."

"..well that's just what you think." He opened the door to go back to the party.

"Look you!" he grabbed Ginga's other hand and pulled him into his arms away from the doors.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

Ryuga grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Listen you! You are pure evil, a fucking slut, and so goddamn annoying!"

Ginga felt irritated, "Yeah, so what?!"

" **So what**?! So I just gave up going to heaven to be with your crazy ass! So hurry up and fall in love with me!" Ryuga blushed.

Ginga's eyes went wide, it was his turn to blush. He stared into Ryuga's eyes, "..w-what.. who would.."

This confused state pleased Ryuga, "You heard me. I want you to fall in love with me more than when I fell in love with you."

His golden eyes shined and filled with tears, "You jerk.. you're lying."

"I'm a jerk. But I already told you, I'm not a liar Ginga."

The redhead sobbed and tried shoving Ryuga away, "No.. No you're lying.." he shook his head and refused to believe in Ryuga's words, "Someone put you up to this."

"Ginga, look at me."

"NO!"

Ryuga grabbed the sides of Ginga's face and forced him to look him in the eye, "I love you, okay? I love you."

Ginga sobbed and let himself melt in his arms, "I.. I love you too.. I love you so much. Oh God.."

Ryuga kissed his lips, "Good."

He held him close and tight and let Ginga sob against his black vest. His legs felt weak so they sat on the floor. Once he heard Ginga sniffling and calming down, he kissed his head.

He never realized how much he missed the way Ginga smelled and how warm he was, "Hurry up and clean your snotty face. I want to kiss you."

Ginga had a line of snot stuck to Ryuga's waiter outfit, "Ugh, you're a jerk to the end."

He used his sleeve to wipe Ginga's nose, "Well I'm **your** jerk. Now come here."

He kissed Ginga's mouth and licked his warm lips. He parted his mouth and let him deepen the kiss.

Ginga wrapped his arms around him and let him French him, "Mmnn.. mmm.."

Ryuga's lizard tongue felt hot and made Ginga's body tingle. He ended up letting out soft moans when he felt Ryuga touch him more.

He broke the kiss, "Ryuga..hhaahh.." he had an erotic look on his face.

"Oh boy.. there's that look again."

"Oh c'mon, you're the one who started it. I can't go out there all worked up like this." He pouted. He was hard in his suit.

Ryuga's cheeks were red. He licked his lips, "Well, I guess I'd be lying if I didn't feel like holding you now. But.."

"But?"

Ryuga unbuttoned the front of his vest and showed off his skin and body, "I'm changing, Ginga. The Gods didn't remove the curse. I'll only be human for a few more hours. After that, I'll be that hideous monster again."

Red scales and tattoos had taken over most of his body. He was slowly losing his humanity.

"..that's it?" Ginga smiled warmly and nuzzled against Ryuga, "Human or not, I want to be held by you."

"..and Kyoya?"

He smirked, "Jealous?"

Ryuga raged, "I'm not!"

Ginga chuckled, "Haha, you're such a sweetie, Ryuga. I'll always love you no matter what form you take.. because you're you."

Ryuga blushed more and felt his heart race. He had never felt so warm or loved before. That happy feeling he had been searching for was right in front of him.

The doors to the party immediatly swung open, "So that's how it is!"

Both gasped and saw Kyoya at the door. His blue eyes were showing their possessive look again.

"Kyoya?!" Ginga clung to Ryuga.

Ryuga held him close, "Don't worry, I'm not giving you back to him, Ginga."

He growled and felt something snap in his head, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM! HE'S NOT YOURS, HE'S MINE!"

His outburst made people in the party walk over to the door. Papparazi showed up and Nile tried to calm him down.

"Kyoya, you're making a scene, what's going on?!" He touched Kyoya's arm.

He slapped Nile off of him, "BACK OFF!"

"Ugh!" Nile hit the floor.

Ryuga picked Ginga up, "Time to escape!"

The redhead gasped as Ryuga ran with him in his arms, "W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm not leaving you behind again!" Ryuga saw a window and ran towards it.

Ginga noticed the crowd of security showing up, "Oh no! Ryuga they're-!"

"Relax, I'll save you this time." Ryuga gave him a reassuring look, "I promise."

Ginga felt his heart race, "..okay."

"Hang on!" he jumped out the window and shielded him from the broken glass.

He clung to him tightly, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

But instead of plummeting towards traffick, they were soaring through the night sky.

Ginga opened his eyes to get a good look. Ryuga had large demon-like wings spread out, burning bright as they glided through the air.

Horns had grown from his forehead too, "Told you I'd save you this time."

Ginga smiled and clung to him more, "Yeah, you really did."

Kyoya watched from the window watching in disbelief, "What **is** he?"

His men appeared out of breath, "Sir, we've lost sight of Ginga Hagane! What are your orders?"

Kyoys balled his fists and got an idea, "Nile."

He stepped towards Kyoya, "Yes sir?"

"Get all the police and security in the area. Ginga has been attacked by a monster."

"A monster?"

"Yes, one with red scales, horns, and wings. A real freak. It was terrible, and to make it worse he kidnapped Ginga." He pointed towards the night sky, "Find him and shoot him down, before he kills him."

They saluted, "SIR, YES SIR!"

Nile found this all hard to believe, _'Did that really happen?'_

"Why are you just standing there Nile? Start making phone calls." He gripped his chin, "You're not going to let me down, are you?"

Nile couldn't help but swoon on the inside, "No sir. I'll call the police at once."

He smirked, "Good, I knew I could count on you." He walked away and began trying to track Ginga's location.

Nile sighed and regretted always letting his feelings get in the way of better judgement. But he'd do anything for Kyoya, no matter what.

 **. . .**

Ginga and Ryuga flew through the sky out of control.

"This was romantic at first, but do you seriously know what you're doing?!" Ginga panicked.

Ryuga was dodging bullets and out of control, "Look, it's my first time fucking flying, okay?!"

Kyoya watched them from binoculars ordering his men to shoot Ryuga down. Security and police gathered in the streets and in their cars fired away.

"C'mon, fire! Kill that thing!" he ordered.

"We're trying sir!"

Nile tapped his shoulder, "What else can we do? He's too fast."

Kyoya thought for a bit and got out a walky-talky, "Send in the chopper."

"WHAT?!" Nile gasped, "That's only for emergencies only-!"

He turned around glaring angrily, "Are you telling me Ginga isn't an emergency? That the love of my life is not important enough?"

"N-No, sir." Nile looked down at his feet.

"Good."

He got out the binoculars and gave orders for the helicoptor to fire.

Ryuga could hear the sounds of sirens and flapping noises. He looked over his shoulder, "..oh you got to be fucking kidding me."

He was being followed by the TC company helicopter. Police officers brought out the big guns and began loading their weapons.

Ginga looked scared, "R-Ryuga!"

"Hang on! I'm going to get you out of here!" he tried flying faster.

The helicopter began firing and their bullets began grazing Ryuga's skin, "Nh!"

Kyoya ordered from the ground, "Aim for his damn wings! On my signal!"

Ginga could feel Ryuga's blood on his hand, "You've been hit, we have to land!"

He squinted trying to fly fast, "No, I said I'd save you this time, and I'm going to!"

The wind blew through Ginga's hair, "I don't want to be saved anymore if it means I lose you again!"

"You won't lose me, just-!"

 _POW!_

One of the helicoptor's bullets hit the back of his wing making a hole. Ryuga groaned in pain and began plummeting towards the city.

"RYUGAAAAAA! NOOOO!" Ginga clung to him screaming.

He groaned and tried to keep a tight grip on the redhead, "Hold on!"

Kyoya broke the telescope, "You idiot! I said wait for my signal! Ginga's still up there, you could've killed him too!" he tugged at his green hair in stress.

"We're sorry sir! Should we fire again, the monster is still getting away?"

"NO! Find them, they couldn't have gotten far."

"YES SIR!"

Kyoya sat down and sighed. His heart was beating so fast from the stress. He sweated at the thought of Ginga dying, _'No, you can't die yet Ginga. Not when I just got you back. The only one who can kill you is me, dammit.'_

Nile looked at his boss in pity, "..Kyoya.."

Meanwhile Ryuga was crashing towards the city spiraling out of control. He held Ginga close in his arms and squnted.

' _Got to pick a safe place to crash. Got to keep him alive.'_ He saw flashing buildings, cars, and an old dumpster alley, _'Perfect.'_ He yelled, "I found a place to land, but you're not going to like it!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LANDING?! WE'RE CRASHING DUMMY!" Ginga panicked.

In a fatal swoop they crashlanded into a giant garbage bin. The smelly bags cushioned their blow but left them both banged up.

Ryuga's head was spinning and felt sore. Probably from the crash, or probably from the horns. Ginga felt like barfing and his eyes were going in circles.

"Uuuughhh.. I think I'm going to be sick." He retched.

"You puke.. and I'll never forgive you." Ryuga groaned.

The two rolled around until they were out of the trash. They landed on the damp grounds of the ally. Ryuga landed on his back weezing in pain.

Ginga relaxed on the wet gravel and couldn't help but laugh, "Heh, I haven't flown like that since Battle Bladers."

"Heh.. Oh yeah. You were riding on Pegasis..haaa.. and then saved me from falling." Ryuga chuckled and coughed.

"Yeah, and now you're doing the same." He kissed Ryuga's cheek, "Thank you."

"What? No tongue?"

Ginga pinched his nose, "Not when you're smelling like that."

"You stink too! I just saved your fucking life!" he then groaned in pain gripping his side, "NNHHH!"

"Ryuga!" he felt on his hip to check for injuries. He gasped, "You're bleeding a lot!"

Bloode flowed down his back and hip. A bullet was lodged in his side and the crash landing only made it worse.

"Guess those fuckers got me, nnhh." He coughed more.

Ginga tried pressing down on the wound, "Damn, no, no, no.. You're not dying in my arms again. Not this time!"

Ryuga sighed and felt his body get cold. He didn't want to die, not yet. Not until he confessed to Ginga and payed for his sins.

Ginga got out his cellphone, "Oh no, I can't call an ambulence. Who do I call in this situation?!" Ryuga was half-demon at this point and police were looking for him. So 911 wasn't going to solve this.

Just then, Ginga's phone vibrated and Tsubasa's face appeared. He answered, "Hello?"

"Ginga, thank God! Where are you right now?!"

"None of your business, what do you want?! Now isn't a good time!"

Masamune yelled in the background, "We know dingus! We saw you get carried out of a fucking window, what was that thing?!"

"He's not a thing! He's a friend.. alright." He then paused and got suspicious, "Wait, you're just planning to give away my location to Kyoya, aren't you?!"

"We're not working for that jerk! We're driving around the city looking for you. We saw you two get shot down, are you okay?!"

"I'm not, but he's.." he looked at how weak Ryuga was, "I can handle this by myself!"

Hyoma growled, "Ginga, no you can't! Let us help you! I know you don't trust us, but I'm still a doctor, I can fix him up for you."

Dashan pleaded, "You won't have to worry about anything, we'll keep you both hidden and safe. Please, trust us!"

The redhead hesitated. The sounds of sirens, police gunfire, and Ryuga's groaning were throwing him off. The sight of all the blood coming out worried him.

Eventually he gave in, "Fine. I'll tell you where we are.. just please, help him. He's all I got left." He held Ryuga's hand.

"You got it. We're on our way."

 **. . .**

Once Ginga gave them the address he and Ryuga were picked up in Tsubasa's car. The group didn't ask any questions and took them to a far away hotel to throw Kyoya off their trail.

They kept Ryuga hidden and escorted him to one of WBBA's exclusive suites.

Ginga stood in the hallway pacing back and forth. Masamune, since he didn't have any medical skills, stood there with him.

"Ginga, I'm sure your friend will be fine. Hyoma's a top-notch doctor, Tsubasa has the best treatment money can buy, and you know Dashan has a few _ancient Chinese secrets_." He did an accent on the last part.

Ginga gave a small smile, "..you're such a dork."

Masamune grinned, "Heh, better believe it."

The door slowly creaked open and Hyoma poked his head out, "Ginga, I can start working on your injuries next."

"Is he okay in there?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs rest. Tsubasa and Dashan are cleaning him off now. All the blood and trash stuck to him was really bad." He pinched his nose, "You should probably shower too."

Ginga was covered in scratches and stunk of garbage, "I will, once you all leave. Just leave me some first aid and painkillers."

Hyoma and Masamune nodded.

The redhead was finally allowed in the room. Ryuga was lying on his stomach and his injured wing was bandaged up.

He wore boxers and bandages on parts of his body. He snored peacefully on the pillows, "Zzzz..nmmm, zzzz.."

Ginga sighed and felt tears come back, "Thank goodness.. You're always dying, you jerk." He flicked his forehead.

Ryuga frowned in his sleep.

Ginga wanted to give him a kiss, but really needed to shower first. He found some towels and a robe and got ready.

Before hopping in, he made sure to text Tsubasa and the others a 'thank you.' He still didn't trust them or forgive them, but they were definately even.

The others agreed to throw Kyoya off their trail and keep Ginga's whereabouts hidden so they could rest.

 **. . .**

Ryuga mumbled and groaned before waking up.

"Ugh.. shit.. Where am I?" He forced himself to sit up and stretch his winngs, "Hm? It doesn't hurt?"

He felt on his bandages and examined himself. He was properly treated and clean.

"Well, damn.." He then heard the sound of running water being cut off. He turned his head to the bathroom door, "Is someone here?"

He got up and went to open the door. Before he could grab the doorknob, the door swung open.

Ginga stood there in a robe toweling off his hair, "..Ryuga?"

"Ginga?"

He immediately beamed and hugged him, "Oh my god, I can't believe you're up already! Hyoma's a miracle worker!"

Ryuga blinked, "Hyoma?"

"Oh right, you were bleeding out in the alley so I had to call for help. Tsubasa and the others came and gave me a hand."

"You sure that was a good idea?"

"As long as you're back on your feet, then yeah, it was a good idea."

Ryuga smirked, "So.. did you make up with them."

"Kinda sorta. We said what needed to be said."

He turned the lights off, "And..will anyone else be interrupting us?"

Ginga blushed figuring out where this was going, "No. We have the whole suite to ourselves."

"Good." He picked Ginga up and began attcking his mouth. The redhead moaned and tugged on his silver hair, "Mmnnn.."

He walked all the way to the bed before slamming him down on it. His hands wasted no time on stripping Ginga's robe off.

Not breaking the kiss his feet tugged down Ryuga's boxers. They rolled around until Ginga was on top, "Mmm, Ryuga, touch me more."

He felt on Ginga's ass and rubbed his back. They ended up rolling more until Ryuga was on top and had him pinned good.

The redhead panted, "Haaa.. wow, I'm not used to you making the first move."

Ryuga growled and his fangs showed, "Well I don't know how much time I have left with you. I've been shot at and everyone wants me dead (again), so I better get laid."

Ginga snorted, "Oh wow, you're such a romantic." He rolled his eyes.

Ryuga kissed Ginga's neck and his tongue slithered giving him small loving licks that got Ginga excited.

"Nnn, so how do you want to do this?"

Ryuga licked his lips, "I want you to sit on my face."

". . . ."

 **. . .**

Ginga blushed red as he was on top of Ryuga with his ass above his face, "A-Are you sure?"

Ryuga sighed, "Why are you getting shy now? We've done this before."

"Yeah, but it's embrrassing when you **ask** for it."

Ryuga smirked and taunted, "Ginga Hagane I want you to sit on my face so I can lick your-"

"OhmyGod shut up!" he sat on his mouth, "Pervert.. There, happy now."

Ryuga grabbed Ginga's hips and let his tongue get longer and lick his entrance. The redhead bit down on his own finger when he felt the long flesh enter him.

"MMnnn..more.." he uttered louder moans.

His tongue slithered and wet Ginga up real good. His walls squeezed and trembled at every lick. Ryuga groaned and chuckled at how turned on he made the redhead. He was starting to feel it himself too.

Ginga looked down and saw how hard Ryuga got. He bit his bottom lip, "Glad I'm not the only one feeling it."

He leaned forward and licked Ryuga's twitching member. His tongue lapped at the hot red tip earning groans of pleasure.

"Nnnmmm..it's like your ready to burst." Ginga took more into his mouth to start sucking.

His hips lifted up off of Ryuga's face, "Haaa.. hhhaahh.. N-Not bad." He examined how wet Ginga was, "But you're definately going to burst before I do." His tongue flicked and slithered around Ginga's erection.

The redhead refused to lose, he tightened his mouth around Ryuga's length and bobbed faster. He loved how hot he felt in his mouth and how big it got the more he sucked.

Ryuga's tongue was strangling the life out of Ginga's erection and the suction of his mouth made him unable to hold it down.

"MMNNNNHH!" Ginga moaned loudly on Ryuga's cock.

He made sure to swallow everything he let out, "Hmm.. nh, told you you wouldn't last."

Ginga rolled over and plopped onto the bed, "Whatever.." His face was flushed and his pink lips were wet. He was soaked and already starting to sweat.

Ryuga got on top of him, "You're really beautiful, Ginga."

"Pff, yeah, I know."

"Don't ruin it."

" **You're** the one with the pretty wings and scales." Ginga's fingers traced over his tan skin and felt how hot Ryuga was burning, "You're more beautiful than you know Ryuga."

He blushed, "Only **you** would think that." He captured Ginga's lips and kissed him deeply.

The redhead wrapped his arms around him wanting to be held by the one he loved most. Ryuga made sure to touch and truly appreciate every inch of Ginga's body.

His hands rubbed his nipples, pinching and massaging until they were buds.

"Mmhhaaa..touch me more.." Ginga begged.

Ryuga began kissing his neck and biting his collar bone earning more greedy moans from his partner. The redhead pulled on his silver hair and sighed a 'yes' at how Ryuga knew just what to do.

Ryuga mumbled against his stomach, "Ginga, I feel everything getting hazy. I won't be able to stay human much longer."

"I'm going to love you no matter what form you take. So, embrace me already." He spread his legs with a reassuring smile.

Ryuga nodded, "I love you too. Tell me more." He lined the tip up to his entrance.

"I love you, I love you Ryuga." He hugged him and let him inside, "NNHHHAAAA!" his toes cringed and his squeezed hard onto Ryuga's back.

He wasted no time in moving, he hadn't had sex with Ginga in forever. It was becoming an addiction. His cock was squeezed lovingly by Ginga's walls.

"I'll give you everything I have Ginga. So please give me all of you, hhaaahh, don't ever forget me." Ryuga moaned.

Ginga knew this would be the last time the two would ever be together. But he didn't want to cry or think bad thoughts. He wanted to be in Ryuga's arms and love him with everything's he's got.

"Yeah, I want you to make me yours." He kissed Ryuga's neck, "Let me take over."

Ginga topped and began riding him like no tomorrow, "Aahhh! Aahh, shit!" Ryuga cried out.

"I knew you liked being ridden, this is your favortie position, isn't it?"

He leaned his head back and sighed in pleasure, "Uuurgghh..don't stop." He loved how Ginga's hands felt all over his chest and how his hips grinded just right.

His hole tugged and squeezed Ryuga's cock making him leak at his mercy. His toes clawed into the bed and his hips even bucked against the redhead.

"Ahhaa! Ahh! R-Ryuga, cum inside me! I want you! Mmnn..!" he whimpered as he rode him.

Ryuga gripped the redhead's hands, he tried holding on as best as he could, "I love you so much."

Gingas face reddened more, "I..nnhhhaa.. I love y-you too! AAAHH!" He moaned loudly when he felt Ryuga cum inside of him. His belly felt warm with his hot semen entering him.

He shuddered and ended up cumming on Ryuga's abs. He panted from exhaustion and collasped.

He heard Ryuga groan in pain as he began to shift, "RrRRrrnnnhh!"

Ginga gasped as he felt his hole being stretched as Ryuga's body grew bigger. His skin became covered in more red scales and tattoos and his face grew more demonic.

His eyes glowed red and eyed Ginga like a piece of meat, "Grrrrrr.."

The redhead shuddered and felt on his stomach, "Wow, you're really bulging inside of me." He kissed the tip of his nose, "Think you can still keep moving?"

The beast snarled and tackled Ginga right away. He licked his face lovingly making Ginga chuckle.

"Aaahh.. Haaa.. lick me more.. Don't tease." he moaned. He raised his hand to stroke Ryuga's cheek.

His monster tongue licked Ginga's armpit and slithered downward making him wet. The tongue teased his nipples and gave him loving nibbles and bites.

The redhead got on all fours and gasped. His hips were stuck in place and couldn't move.

"W-What the-?! You knotted me?!" His ass felt hot and everything below the waist was aroused.

Ryuga huffed against the back of Ginga's neck before mounting him, "Nnrrrhhh..RAH!"

He began thrusting and moving at his desired pace. The redhead cried out loudly in pleasure while clinging to the bed sheets for life.

His ass had become the beast's property. The rushing of his walls being stretched and molded to shape his cock blew Ginga's mind.

He felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "AAAH! AHH! AHN! AAHH A-AMZSHING! R-RYUGA!" He rested his head against the bed, "FUCK..HARDER! AAAHHN!"

The more he thrusted into him the more his cum spilled out from previous round.

Ginga bit his bottom lip as the tip of Ryuga's claws teased his nipples.

He held one of his fingers, "RYUGAAA.. AHH..AAA. I-I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He wanted to say it so many times so he would never forget.

He cuddled against Ginga's back and purred a growl, "Rrrrrhhhoo.." he bit down on the back of Ginga's neck.

The redhead felt a surge of pleasure down his spine and his ass clamped down on his cock. Ryuga groaned out a moan in response.

The knot between the two made Ginga drip pre-cum and his eyes hazy, "AAAAAAHHH! S-SO ROUGH!" He came hard on the sheets and trembled at how Ryuga didn't stop moving.

His sensative hole took a hard pounding as the beast showed no mercy.

"AAH! N-NO! I'M SENSATIVE! PLEASE, SLOW DOWN! HHNNAAAAHHH!" Ginga cried out and screamed as he was on the verge of another orgasm.

He was feeling the loving heat that he'd always been searching for. The heat even Kyoya couldn't give him.

It was the ultimate lust that not only and his body craved, but what his heart wanted. He wanted to be held, to be loved, and accepted.

Ryuga embraced all of him and Ginga embraced him back.

The redhead squeezed tight onto the bed, "I-I CAN'T MUCH LONGER! IT'S TOO GOOD! AAAHHA, GIVE IT TO ME! NNNAAAHHH!"

Ryuga roared loudly and came deep inside the redhead. The walls shook and the bed creaked. Ginga moaned loudly as he had another orgasm.

His body twitched and relaxed letting Ryuga finish.

The beast panted and licked Ginga to see if he was okay, "Rrrrhh?"

The redhead rolled over and gave him loving smooches, "I'm okay, it didn't hurt that much. Definately can't walk, but I'm still alive. Haha.." he chuckled and nuzzled against him.

Ryuga huffed and pulled out. His essense began to spill out of the redhead making him shiver in pleasure.

He cuddled against Ryuga's neck, "..Ryuga.. I love you. Stay with me, just until I fall alseep. Please." Tears were coming back to his eyes.

The beast nodded and relaxed next to the redhead, curling around him to share his body heat.

Ginga petted his scales and said nothing. He still had so much to say to Ryuga, so much to thank him for. But he was so tired. He hoped all his feelings for the beast were conveyed.

His tired golden eyes finally closed and his petting slowed down.

Ryuga stared at the sleeping redhead, _'Ginga, I don't care if you beyblade or not. Just do what makes you happy. Be the dorkiest, most annoying do-gooder you can be.'_

A tear escaped the redhead's sleeping eye.

Ryuga licked it away, _'I love you Ginga.'_ He closed his eyes too and lied down drifting into his final slumber, _'Good night.'_

 **Next Morning. . .**

Outside of the hotel Ginga was staying, Kyoya stood outside seething in rage.

Masamune, Dashan, Tsubasa, and Hyoma stood in front of the building's doors blocking his path.

Kyoya arrived with cops and security backing him up, "All of you move out of the way." He growled.

Masamune shrugged, "Why? We're not hurting anyone."

Hyoma peered at the sky, "It's such a beautiful day out, let's all just stay out here."

Kyoya stomped towards them all, "I know you're hiding the beast in there from me. He has Ginga, now let me through!"

They remained silent and stood their ground. This made Kyoya's temple look ready to burst. But he then straightened his tie and cleaned himself up.

"Very well then, if you're not going to move. Then I'll make you move."

Dashan cracked his knuckles, "If this is about fighting, I'm pretty sure we could take you and your little army back there."

"Oh, there's no need for violence. All I have to do is show these nice police officers of the video of you all having your way with Ginga." He smirked, "All of your careers will go down the toilet. Do you really want that to happen?"

Tsubasa stepped forward until he was face to face with Kyoya. He didn't show a trace of fear in his eyes.

"We've already been blackmailed before Kyoya. We won't let it control us again. Ginga wants nothing to do with you. He didn't want you then and he doesn't want you now. It's over."

Kyoya balled his fists and his blue eyes showed pure evil. He snapped his fingers and the police began charging forward.

Hyoma and Tsubasa were handcuffed right away and pinned to the ground.

Masamune and Dashan tried holding their own by fighting for a bit, "Fuck the police!" before being ganged up on and handcuffed against the wall.

Kyoya calmly opened the doors to the hotel and began making his way to the suite. He was immediately followed by his body guards and a few officers.

Nile watched from the doors as his comrades were handcuffed and beaten with batons. Kyoya had been up all night trying to find Ginga and not giving anyone a second to rest.

He had had been serving this coniving mastermind for years, but this was too much.

He swallowed hard and followed his boss all the way to the suite. Kyoya's eyes were weak from lack of sleep but he had a smile on his face, "He's here.. Ginga's right in this room."

Nile felt his heart hurt, no matter what he did for Kyoya or who he sacrificed, his boss just wouldn't look his way.

He grabbed Kyoya's wrist, "Kyoya.. no, let's just stop all of this."

He turned in disgust to Nile, "..what?"

"Enough is enough! Can't you see what getting involved with Ginga does to you?! This is more than just some rivalry or crush you have, this is obsession!" he pleaded with him, "You need help, please don't open the door."

He glared at Nile like he was trash, " **Help**?! Ginga is all I need! Do you know what I've been going through trying to keep him close to me?! There's no way I'm giving him up that easily. Now let go! Who knows what that monster could be doing to him?"

"NO KYOYA! Don't you see, Ginga chose to be with.. with that thing! He jumped out a window with it for pete's sake!" he sighed and and hung his head, "It's over Kyoya. I've listened to you this far because.. because I love you."

He merely blinked at his heartfelt confession, "..so?"

"So I just can't be a part of this anymore. I only did everything you've asked of me because I hoped and hoped you would get over Ginga and notice me, but I guess I was a fool. So please, for me, let's just stop this. Leave Ginga be."

Kyoya roughly shook him off his wrist, "Hmph. You really **are** a fool. Ginga will be the only one I love Nile. If you're not going to help me anymore, then **leave**. Go, you're fired."

Nile gasped and collasped to his knees. Tears filled his eyes and he covered his face. His heart ached and he felt so cold. The officers patted his shoulder and escorted him out of the way.

Kyoya began jiggling the knob to Ginga's suite. The door was locked, obviously.

"Break the door down."

"SIR, YES SIR!" Two officers gave the door a good kick breaking it in and busting the lock.

Cops came in on their knees with guns ready to fire at the beast. Their red laser pointers searched all throughout the room.

But there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was clean and in place. Almost like no one was there.

Kyoya lead the group, "Hmph, they're hiding. Go, check the whole place. Tear it apart if you have to."

The cops nodded and began kicking tables, tossing furniture, and breaking down more doors.

Kyoya's eyes looked around for his precious prey. Ginga was the only thing on his mind. The things he was going to do to him when he found him.

He walked up a hall and found another door. This one however was already open. Morning light shined through blinding Kyoya's eyes a bit.

He shielded them and then squinted for them to adjust.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Ginga.."

Some of security heard him and rushed to Kyoya's aid. Two had guns ready to fire meanwhile everyone else blocked Ginga's chances of escaping.

The redhead was wearing jeans and sitting on the perfectly made bed casually. He lifted his head smiling, "Well, good morning officers. What seems to be the problem?"

Kyoya stepped forward, "You know damn well what. Where are you hiding it?"

Ginga played dumb, "It?"

"The monster! Don't act like you don't know, we all saw you being carried by it!" he glared, "Where is that evil demon?"

Ginga simply stared at Kyoya, "I'm looking right at him."

Kyoya grew impatient and grabbed hard on Ginga's arm but the redhead stood his ground and refused to be tugged along.

"Grrr, quit it! I've been searching high and low all night for you! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Ginga shook his grip off, "I don't think so. I'm through with you Kyoya, I'm not going anywhere with you anymore." He then looked at the officers aiming guns at him, "You can shoot me all you want, but he's not here. That 'monster' you're looking for was gone when I woke up, and he's never coming back."

Kyoya roared, "YOU'RE LYING!"

The officers looked at Kyoya suspciosuly, "Sir, we can't seem to find any evidence of a monster being here at all. Should we call off the search?"

"NO! I want you to find and kill-!"

Ginga tugged on Kyoya and got close to him, "You won't be doing anything." He hissed in his ear.

"You dare threaten me?"

Ginga's golden eyes glared angrily, "If you don't call off your men and end this stupid search, I'll show them the videos and photos I took from that room you kept me in."

Kyoya's eyes went wide a little bit, "..when did you?"

"Whenever you left me alone in there, I always made sure to record everything you did to me." Ginga warned, "What are you going to do when the cops find out about the perverted stalker rapist you really are? I'll see you in court."

He smirked, "Testify all you want, but if you do, you're little friends outside go down with you."

"They're perfectly fine with that. They can live with the charges, but you, you're mister big shot. What would your dad, fans, and shares think when they find out about everything you did. You'll probably rot in jail." Ginga's eyes showed no fear or mercy, "Make your choice."

Kyoya played every scenario possible in his head. He barely had any allies left. The companies were mainly loyal to his money and to his father, he fired Nile, and Ginga's friends no longer feared him.

If this goes to court, TC will go bankrupt, he'll go to jail, and the world would turn their backs on Kyoya Tategami.

Everyone was right, no matter what Kyoya did or what he tried, he and Ginga were just not meant to be.

He felt his legs get weak and the effect of not sleeping effect his body, "..I surrender."

Ginga nodded, "Good." He grabbed a T-shirt to wear and duffel bag off the bed, "You can keep the suit you gave me. I'm fine with my own stuff."

He walked towards the door but officers blocked him.

Kyoya ordered, "Let him through."

"B-But sir, are you sure?"

He gritted his teeth and then yelled, "Let him go! The search is over dammit, alright?!"

The cops nodded and moved out of the way.

Ginga looked back at Kyoya, "..hey, for what it's worth. I think you and I need to spend some time a part. I'll get in contact with you again once you get some help, alright?"

Kyoya hung his head low and said nothing.

The redhead left out of the door and walked out of the suite stretching. Officers started putting up yellow tape to close up the suite for evidence or DNA.

' _Not that they'll find anything.'_ Ginga rolled his eyes.

Once he exited the building his friends were rubbing their wrists as they were unhandcuffed. He smiled at them and made his way to their side.

"You guys okay?"

Masamune held up two fingers, "Heh, better than okay! It's nice to feel like a hero for a change."

Hyoma sweatdropped, "You could've just went down peacefully."

Dashan smirked, "Where's the fun in that?"

Tsubasa patted Ginga's shoulder, "I'm guessing everything went okay in there?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, feels like a weight is finally lifted off of me. I managed to make Kyoya call off the search. Hopefully he gets professional help and stops stalking me too."

"Only time will tell."

They began walking up the street and chatting away as police cars began to blockade the area away from reporters.

Ginga's stomach growled, "Hey, it's been a while. Feel like grabbing a burger with me for old times sake?"

"You say that like this is going to be the last time we eat together." Masamune bumped Ginga jokingly, "Anytime burgers are involved you better call me."

"That is.. if you still want to be in contact with us anymore?"

The redhead shrugged, "You're free to do what you want. But pull this crap again and I'm never forgiving you." He warned.

Dashan chuckled, "Noted."

Tsubasa wondered, "So, does this mean we're cool?"

"I guess so. But I still want to spend some time alone for a bit, find myself, y'know."

"We understand," Masamune pumped his fist in the air, "but first let's eat! And then hit the new stadiums across the street!"

Tsubasa cracked his knuckles, "Sounds good. I haven't beyblade in a long time, but I'm sure I can still take you down."

"What was that?!"

Ginga thought for a while and then smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Hyoma joked, "You sure Gingky? You haven't battled anyone in years, don't you think you're a little rusty?'

He got out Pegasis from his pocket, "Who cares about winning? This is just for fun. But once I start training again, then I'm wooping all your butts."

The others laughed and they poked fun at one another as they entered the burger shop. Benkei greeted everyone with smiles and some of Ginga's fans were inside.

The redhead smiled at all the familiar faces and finally felt at home.

Before going inside he reached into his _other_ pocket and pulled out a shining white feather.

"I finally feel happy for the first time in years. So I hope you do too," he looked up at the sky clinging to the angel feather, "Ryuga."

Masamune called after him, "Hey Ginga, get in on this beef before I eat it all!"

He raced inside, "You better not!"

 **. . .**

Ryuga and L-Drago were in Hades yet again with the Gods. This time they were greeted with happy animal faces and cheers.

Ryuga looked like his usual human self and was properly given angel wings and a halo.

Pegasis clopped forward alongside Eagle, Ares, Leone, and Striker.

He snorted happily, "Thank you Ryuga, on behalf on all the Gods we appreciate everything you've done for us."

He shrugged, "No big deal, I mainly just did what felt right."

Leone rolled his eyes, "Ugh, just take the compliment."

L-Drago rubbed against Ryuga lovingly, "That's my partner, the best Dragon Emperor ever."

Ryuga shoved him away, "Stop it." He blushed some.

Ares bleated, "I can't wait to be with Hyoma again!"

Eagle flapped his wings, "I haven't seen Tsubasa this happy in years!"

Striker held his head high, "My partner is still the greatest no matter what."

Leone's tail wagged, "..I hope.. Kyoya gets the help he needs. I'm sure he's starting to regret everything's he's done."

Pegasis comforted his friend, "I bet he does. Only time will tell old friend, only time will tell."

Ryuga rubbed the back of his neck, "Um Pegasis.."

"Hm?"

"Sending me to earth.. at first it was just a job to me and a real pain in the ass. But it showed me things I'd been blind to when I was alive. All the people I ignored or looked down on ended up being pretty good guys to know." He blushed some, "And as weird as it was.. hanging out with Ginga was fun. So thank you ..for this."

There was a small silence in the room. Ryuga felt more embarassed since he wasn't used to giving thanks or being nice.

Pegasis rubbed against Ryuga's face, "Don't thank me just yet Ryuga. The Gods and I have been talking and we have one final job for you. If you're up for it."

He petted the horse, "Ugh, I've died, been evil, been good, and even got brought back to life. There's nothing in the universe I can't do now. So what's my job?"

Pegasis spread his wings and pure white light surrounded Ryuga's body, "We want **you** to be the new guardian for the new world. As guardian, you'll be the string between the living and the dead; guiding young bladers from making poor decisions."

Ryuga put his hands on his hips, "The string between life and death, huh? Sounds like a worthy title for me."

"Do you accept?"

"Do it."

The light wrapped tightly around Ryuga's body allowing him to age and purify his soul. His black leather was cleaned and he was given a white cape and a new golden crown.

He held his head and revelled in his new older form. For once, he felt proud of himself. It was nice to do some good for a change.

Pegasis flapped its wings and all the Gods began to levitate out of Hades. Ryuga hitched a ride onto L-Drago's back and they all soared through the skies and into the clouds.

Ryuga looked around in wonder at what the ground looked like from the sky, all the spirits and clouds that floated by.

"Whoa.." he couldn't bring himself to blink.

Pegasis flew by his side, "From now on Ryuga, you will be living in the heavens and watching bladers from the skies. And another thing.."

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done for my beloved partner."

"Nah.. I should be the one thanking him."

"Well, you still can. Ginga may never be able to see you again. But **you** can still see him. Be sure to pay him a visit time to time, okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice. The goofball would probably get himself killed without me."

Ryuga and Pegasis smiled as they entered the heavens and welcomed new Gods and zodiacs from all over the world, welcoming the next generation of beyblade.

 **Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Years have passed since that pain in the ass mission I had to go on. As a guardian, I've watched many people over the years grow, change, and move forward.

Sometimes I watch, sometimes I protect, and sometimes I punish. Being a guardian has its perks.

Every week I always find time in my schedule to pay a visit to my special person and his friends.

The first one was Tsubasa. He was promoted to the head of WBBA while working alongside Ginga's father. They developed a partnership in the company and Kenta inherited his old position.

Tsubasa learned to love himself and began dating Yu. Yu didn't mind Tsubasa's secret and feminine side, in fact, he embraced it.

Yu spead pictures of Tsubasa trying on women's fashion and ended up getting postive comments. Tsubasa even got a job working part-time as a model for new fashion designs and beyblade trends.

I guess when you're **that** pretty, things just work out.

As for Masamune, he and King became a public gay couple and took over the beyblade gym together. Masamune confessed to King everything that happened in his past, and King still loved him for it.

The two are still lovey-dovey to the point where I get sick looking at them.

As for Hyoma, Ginga came to Koma Village personally to apologize for the false rumor about Hyoma drinking. After some apologizing and ending any misundertsandings, Hyoma got his job as a doctor back.

Hyoma had such a way with kids that he even became a teacher for the next generation. I get a headache just listening to his lectures on plants and medicine.

As for Dashan, all the stolen Chinese artifacts and scrolls were properly returned. The two deicided to just lie and say that they "lost and found" everything. No thief was caught.

Dashan got his job back teaching martial arts at the Xiolin Temple and sparks between him and Ginga began to fly. Dashan took him out on a date to one of his Chinese Restarants and they hit it off.

The two ended up dating for a month but it was more of a fling and ended shortly. Figures. I love Ginga, but I know his taste in men still sucks.

I'm an acception of course.

As for the worst of them all, Kyoya agreed to get help by going to a psychatrist and moving on with his life.

Nile came back into his life and the two are trying to date. Kyoya still has violent outbursts but Nile stays by his side helping him through his therapy.

They eventually took down the creepy room of his Ginga merchandise and gave up tracking Ginga's every movement. Like the rest of us, Kyoya wanted love too. But you can't get it by force.

I don't know if Ginga will ever bothered contacting him, but I hope he follows through on ending his obsession. Or else I'll step in and make him.

The last one, who I visit the most, is Ginga Hagane.

After training with his friends again and joining a gym, he managed to get his title back as champion. He still joins in competitions and tournaments win after win proving he's the best of the best.

After a year of being on the road, he came back to Metal Bey City to finally nut up and ask Madoka out. She accepted and the two have been dating ever since.

He told her all about his past, where he's been, what he's done, and what he dreams of. She found it hard to believe but knew Ginga would never lie about something like that.

Brave girl. I would've thought he was just crazy, and I was there!

But the relationship isn't always perfect. Sometimes they argued and fought, or Madoka suspected Ginga was cheating, but they always ended up back together again. Rumor has it they're engaged now and plan to take over B-Pit together.

Running a beyblade shop together? Not a bad ending.

I wish I could be a part of Ginga's life right now, but I know what I was getting into when I died. My job with him is done. I just want him to find love and happiness.

If he's happy, I'm happy. Watching him and his goofy friends are more than enough.

Ginga and I gave each other what the other needed. Love. He'll always be in my heart the same way I hope I'll always be in his.

I floated around a grave yard staring off into the sky. Kenta had a proper buriel given to me after I passed away. Good kid.

I like to come here to think and reminesce. Guardians need a break too.

"Hey, it's over here!"

Well so much for peace and quiet.

"Hurry up lazy bones!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can Madoka!"

I lifted my head and was greeted by two older faces.

I couldn't help but smile, "Well speak of the devils."

Madoka and Ginga stared at my grave with warm smile and flowers. They had grown up nicely, time was kind to them.

Ginga had long red hair tied up in a new Pegasis bandanna. He never stopped wearing blue and still had on his trademark white scarf.

His piercings were gone and he looked like a new man.

Madoka cut her brown hair keeping it short in a pink headband and wore stylish clothing. She kneeled down in her dress and put her purse to the side.

"Kenta did a real good job setting this up Ginga."

"Yeah, I think he was the most upset when Ryuga passed." He placed the flowers by my gravestone, "I know I sure was."

Madoka placed a hand on his thigh, "I know Ginga. Well, say what you need to say."

I sat on my stone and watched the two pray at my grave. They clapped their hands twice and Ginga began to speak.

"Thank you for helping me become happy."

I felt my chest tighten and my smile fade away. I'm not good with this emotional stuff. Dammit, why'd he have to come now. I'm not going to cry, not one tear.

"If it weren't for you Ryuga, I'd still be on the streets in a bad place. I'd still have no friends, hold grudges, and be afraid to live my life. So everyday I spend unafraid to be myself, I think of you.. and end up falling in love with you more and more." Ginga blushed with his eyes closed.

Goddammit. I covered my eyes. Bastard ended up making me cry after all.

"I hope that wherever you are now that you're happy and get to be yourself too. I'm sure we'll meet again someday, and when we do.. I can't wait to battle you. Take care Ryuga, rest in peace." He opened his eyes and smiled warmly right at me.

I know he can't see me or can feel me, but there are times when I'm watching him and it feels like he **can** see him. Of course I miss him. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him 'thank you.'

There's so much love I want to give him. So I'll continue to watch over and protect him for as long as I can.

The two stood up and Madoka smiled, "That was beautiful Ginga." She then smirked and nudged him, "Pretty bold of you to confess your love for someone else right in front of your girlfriend though."

Ginga grinned, "Ah-ah-ah, _fiance_." He booped her nose.

So I guess they really **are** getting married.

She swatted his hand away, "You dork." She giggled and clung to his arm and the two walked away happily.

I stared off watching them leave the graveyard and out the gates. Ginga looks so happy now and he's doing well. I smiled as I watched the two disappear from my sight. I leaned back against my gravstone and stared up at the heavens.

I can't believe a monster like me was able to become a guardian. And even more so turn Ginga Hagane into the guy he is now.

Damn, I guess sometimes you just have to have a little faith.

 **The End**

 **Well that's that! No more beyblade fandom for me. I'M FREEEEEEE! Thank you all for reviewing and loving my work over the years. I've been typing beyblade fanfics since I first read zuruichi123's work back in 2011, I was only an eighth grader. Ever since then, I've been typing nonstop and became obsessed with Ginga Hagane. Once high school started I dedicated all my shipping time to that boy. I made a doujinshi of him (its completed and on my Tumblr page) with CutieAngel and Zuruichi, drew fan art on DeviantART, typed yaoi-licious fanfics, and even bought his merch online!**

 **Now I'm in college and just want to get on with my life. It's 2018, I'm into different ships now. I've gotten all your messages, no, I will not be telling anyone anymore what the name of my new account is. Whenever I do, they hound me and ask to draw beyblade stuff. And then I block them. I literally just said my new blog is about my real life and about stuff I like and NOT beyblade anymore. For those of you who still want to read my fics, I'll still be writing as Wonchan108, but I won't be doing beyblade anymore. I will mainly type stories about DC Comic's Dick Grayson a.k.a. Batman's first Robin a.k.a. Nightwing. Not interested? Then don't read. I'll also be using my WonChan pixiv account so I can draw nudity and other yaoi goodness I can't post on my new blog. Like I said, I'm still a little pervert. Thank you all so much for being in the beyblade fandom with me for seven years. Love you guys, but now I must spread my wings and sail on other ships. Peace.**

 **WonChan108 (2011-2018)**


End file.
